


Broken Paths

by Sunburstlotus



Series: Lost In Your World. [3]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Feels, Co-Written, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Ghost Wan/Wan Self-Cest, Heavy Angst, Mentioned Suicide Attempt, Minor Original Character(s), Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Plot with smutt, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Recovery, Self-Acceptance, Self-Discovery, Self-Esteem Issues, Shameless Smut, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:34:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 51,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29139351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunburstlotus/pseuds/Sunburstlotus
Summary: "WAN. PAIN. MUST. KEEP.ALIVE!.POISON!"Korra's eyes widened at this. Poison? Wan? No, no, no! She muttered those words to herself as the pain slowly left her body.What was happening to Wan?---Co writer- @Kaj_pyro15Cover By Vivi4okIn a twist of fate, Wan is only poisoned by Zaheer while Korra isn't. With this comes tragedy for the Dual Avatars. In recovery, Wan must find his own identity and love himself for who he is both with pain and pleasure.
Relationships: Korra/Raava/Wan, Korra/Wan (Avatar)
Series: Lost In Your World. [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075649
Kudos: 4





	1. Venom of the Red Lotus

_ Earth _

_ Fire _

_ Air _

_ Water _

**_Broken Paths_ **

_ Book I: Shattered _

_ Chapter I: Venom of the Red Lotus _

Wan’s eyes fluttered open, it all happened so quickly. It registered as his eyes shot open, and he saw the chains on all of his limbs. He was in a cave, with luminous green crystals. He tried to escape, pull, struggle, anything to get out. Wan’s shirt was off, his armbands and shoes gone. His pants were rolled up. Wan soon saw Zaheer step in with his team.

Wan gasped at the realization he was captured. His memory of Korra came as clear as day when Zaheer threw her and Tonraq off of a cliff. He glared at the other man with rage, “You killed my partner!” Wan roared with fire but didn't reach his target.

“I know your grief, I lost someone I love too, but your pain will soon be over, or should I say just beginning.” Zaheer darkly states. 

“What!? What's going on?” Wan trembled. “Bring in the poison.” Zaheer commanded.

Three men in red robes walked in, the middle one with a bowl in hand. 

“This is Mercury, a metallic poison that hits the person's nervous system and will force you, Wan, to enter the Avatar State,” Zaheer explained with a grin on his face. “While you are in the Avatar State, we, the Red Lotus, will kill you and end the Avatar Cycle, then we'll move to Korra--if she's alive, that is,” Wan struggled against his bindings. Zaheer turned to the three men and nodded his head signally to begin the process. He moves out of the way, “Administrator the poison.”

One of the three men started bending the metallic liquid as it floated into the air, divided into four globs. Wan's eyes widened in pure terror.

“The end of First Avatar Reborn Wan is approaching, and there will be no second chances,” Zaheer grinned as the liquid made its way to him. The poison attached to his skin on all limbs as the man did his work; he clenched his fists, forcing the poison inside. Wan wailed in agony, heart quickening as his eyes flashed between his copper and the pure white of the Avatar state.

Wan fought it as much as he could, screaming in torment and thrashing around. 

“As soon as he's in the Avatar state, Kill him,” Zaheer decrees. “One less Avatar to worry about.”

\----  
  


Korra was being bandaged up by a metal clan guard. Her thoughts were clouded with horror, images of Wan being captured and Zaheer flying swimming through her vision. Her hair was down from its top ponytail, she needed to not lose focus. Then a sharp pain was in her abdomen.

"Gah," She groaned in pain as the metal clan guard checked up on her. "Are you alright, Avatar Korra?" The guard asked her, to which she nodded her head. Her dad was also next to them seeing what happened. 

"Korra?" Tonraq asked worriedly. "I'm fine, Dad," Korra replied with a shaking voice. She didn't know why she felt this pain but something inside her told her Wan was in danger. 

Tonraq gave a nod to his daughter and looked around seeing Suyin and Lin being treated but no sign of Wan anywhere. Tonraq walked over to them. 

Lin had a few bruises on her face, while Suyin's hair was matted. 

"Where's Wan?" He asked, his voice low with concern. They didn't answer immediately but he knew what the answer was. "Then why are we just standing here? We should track them down before–!?"

They all heard someone scream and Tonraq turned his head to see Korra on the ground in pain. Their eyes widened as they rushed over to her. 

"What's wrong?" Lin asked worriedly. Korra had never felt this pain before but she knew where it was coming from.

Then she heard a scream, from Raava. " **_WAN. PAIN. MUST. KEEP. ALIVE! POISON!_ ** "

Korra's eyes widened at this. Poison? Wan? No, no, no!! She muttered those words to herself as the pain slowly left her body.

‘What was happening to Wan?’ was the only thing in her mind at the moment. 

  
  


Wan kept fighting, growing weaker by the second, his whole body was in agony. He slumps weakly. His eyes began to blur as his nervous system was under attack. He heard a dark voice call out to him. 

_ You're Weak. _

Wan’s eyes shot open as he looked up and it was Vaatu right in front of him.

_ You Were Always Weak _ . _ Look at you! Dying a failure! You are useless. There is no use fighting. Just surrender and die.  _

His eyes looked at the dark spirit that was in front of him and only him. He felt himself slip into the darkness that was the poison as Zaheer looked on delighted with a grin on his face. 

Wan struggled for a brief period, the pain became worse. Wan couldn't hold on anymore and then stopped. His eyes snapped open revealing only pure white eyes.

Avatar Wan has succumbed to the poison.

"Now is the time!" Zaheer started floating into the air preparing to end Wan, but saw the earth shake as his bonds started to come loose. Wan screamed in pure rage as his right arm chain snapped off, and used a stream of fire and air to blast Zaheer away.

"Gah!" Zaheer yelled out in pain but quickly got up and stared at Wan in utter shock. He gritted his teeth together in anger. "No!"

Wan snapped off his chains in anger avoiding every attack made. He freed himself and crashed to the edge of the shift, lifting one hundred tons of earth with his bending.

He aimed at Zaheer, who evaded, roaring. Tonraq, Korra, Mako, and Bolin appeared at the cave entrance.

"Wan!" Korra called out. Wan didn't hear her; he was consumed in pure anger and rage as he went after Zaheer with his air cloud.

The trio along with Tonraq tried to follow but were stopped by Gazhan and Ming Hua, the former holding onto a few rocks, which transformed into magma rocks, while the ladder had water tendrils. 

"Looks like we have to pass them if we want to go after Wan," Mako said, taking a stance with Bolin and Korra at their sides. "Korra, Tonraq, go! Help Wan, we got this," Mako yelled and sent a fireball at Ming-Hua. Korra and Tonraq ran out of the cave as the bending brothers took on the red lotus duo.

  
  


Zaheer flew out of the cave and Wan followed with full speed. Wan threw everything at the man, wrathful killing intent taking over. Zaheer dodged and Wan grabbed hold of him and flinged him. 

Tonraq and Korra ran out to see the fight from afar. "Wan!" Korra cried in horror. "I have to help him!" She tried to enter the avatar state but it refused to work. "Why isn't it working?" She asked furiously. Korra had never felt so helpless.

"Korra?" Tonraq looked at his daughter, seeing the helplessness in her eyes. "I'm sorry Dad," Korra cried. "I don't know-"

Zaheer, who had been flung across the area, crashed into a mountainside. Wan was flying towards him at fast speeds with a fire in one hand and water in the other. He roared out in anger as he prepared to fire the two elements but his body failed him as the cloud dissipated. He fell against the mountainside and crashed into the ground.

"You can't fight me  _ and _ the poison," Zaheer called out, smirking.

Zaheer saw this as an opportunity; he flew past Wan getting him weaker and weaker. He floated above Wan, "The poison has done its work, your legacy ends here, First Avatar." Zaheer did a few swift motions picking Wan up with his airbending, soon using the air from his lungs to form a vacuum around his head.

Wan felt the air from his lungs leave him. His vision became darker with each passing second.

Zaheer smirked, then felt the wind shift around him. He looked over, to see that a huge vortex was approaching him.

The Air benders along with Jinora were creating the vortex; he tried to fly away but failed as he was sucked up into the air. 

Wan regained his composure as he looked up in the sky and saw what was happening. Zaheer in a hopeless attempt tried to grab Wan but failed. Soon they were both pulled into the vortex. Wan grabbed his leg and slammed him down with his chain. Wan landed on the ground bringing Zaheer with him. Zaheer screamed in agony, the vortex dissipated as the airbenders stopped adding power. Wan pants, enraged, then he collapsed as the poison became too much.

Korra gasped, with all her strength she got up and ran to Wan, along with Ms.Nami and Jinora. Dual team avatar followed after. Zaheer was quickly apprehended in an earth shell that kept only his shoulders and above.

Korra scooped Wan into her arms, "Wan, it's me, you're safe now… please say something." She caressed his cheek softly and saw his white eyes soften for a bit. His hand reached for her but fell as his eyes closed. "Darling?" Ms.Nami asked in shock, starting to weep.

"It's too late," Zaheer chuckled darkly. "What's too late?" Lin glared at the red lotus leader in disgust. 

"The poison has been in his system for far too long, soon Avatar Wan will be no more! The Dual Avatars will be no more! The Red Lotus has won today; we may not have gotten Korra, but someone will!" Zaheer laughed out like a maniac, celebrating Wan's death. 

Korra didn't want to believe it but saw his eyes close and his hand fall on the ground. Korra's eyes welled with tears, then she heard Zaheer laughing. Something inside her  **_snapped_ ** . 

Her anger was beginning to boil, it became rage. She clenched her fists as her eyes switched between cyan and pure white. She let go of Wan, gently letting him rest on the ground. 

"No… no… you… you…" Korra began mumbling as she looked at Zaheer who was still laughing. She cried tears as she shook her head. " **_KILLED HIM!!!_ ** " Korra and Raava’s voices mixed as their anger exploded. 

Her feet lit ablaze as she charged at him and blasted fire in his laughing face. His laughter turned into pure fear as the flames started to burn him. Everyone near Zaheer ran out of the way of Korra's flames. Korra didn't let up and kept firing towards him. Zaheer didn't have a chance to think or do anything as fear took over him. He screamed in agony as the flames scoured his flesh. 

"You can save Wan! The poison is metallic!" Jinora yelled to Korra.

Suyin rushed up to Wan's side and kneeled next to him. Korra's eyes turned normal, leaving Zaheer's face smoking. 

Suyin focused on the metal within Wan and bent it so it came out of his mouth. Wan gasped as the poison was pulled out of his mouth, his eyes returning to normal. Korra cried and rushed to Wan's side as he coughed. Suyin bent the metal away.

Wan glances at Korra, a small weak smile graces his face, "Korra, you're alive." He says weakly. "Of course I'm alive, Wan, I'm not leaving you anytime soon," Korra said crying while holding on to him. 

Ms.Nami cried as she stood there. She couldn't believe it, Wan was alive. 

\----  
  


Korra tapped her feet waiting for news, everyone else is either being healed or checked on. She was worried about Wan. No one dared to try to anger the female Avatar. Especially after what they had witnessed from her. 

Tonraq and Asami saw Korra become frantic. They saw her snap after even one moment of Wan being dead. She did not sleep or eat, only worried about one thing.

Wan.

They took Korra to an empty room away from everyone else where they wanted to talk. Korra was still moving frantically and Asami placed her hands onto her best friend's shoulder. 

"Korra, relax for a bit," Asami said, worried for her friend. "You've been worried since we got back. Wan is alive." 

"I know Asami, but why is it taking so long for him to get healed by Katara?" Korra asked with her eyes filled with sorrow at what could have happened. 

Tonraq sighed, "Korra, take a seat." He commanded and she did, Asami sat beside her. Both looked at the Chief wanting to know what he was gonna say next. 

"Korra, you know we have our best healers on the job right now treating Wan. But there was one thing that they couldn't heal." Korra's eyes widened at what her father was saying. Her mind began racing. 

"Korra, Wan is paralyzed from the waist below. The healers aren't sure right now if he could recover."

Asami could see the horror in her friend’s eyes. "N-No." Korra cried, her tears becoming sobs. Asami rubbed her back as Korra sobbed even harder. Tonraq went to them and gave them a big hug. 

"I'm sorry, Korra," was the only thing she heard as she cried more. 

\----  
  


Wan was in a room sitting on a chair. He wore some spare water tribe clothing and his hair was loose. He groaned, looking around, and a mini panic attack overtook him. "STOP! AH! NO, NO!" He yelled out in fear. The door to his room opened as White Lotus members held him down. 

"STOP! NO! LET ME GO!!!" Wan kept screaming as one Lotus member injected him and he fell asleep soon after. 

They all sighed with relief. They hadn't expected him to have a panic attack now.

  
\----

One of the nurses came out to talk to the Chief and White Lotus. "The burns on Zaheer are rather severe. He has third-degree burns that will scar his face for life--that is, if he comes out of critical medical condition. He is in a comatose state and may not live to the next month." 

Tonraq, later on, gave the news to Korra. "Zaheer might die… he's in a comatose state."

Korra smirked, "Nothing less than he deserves. Good, I hope he dies. He deserves to die a slow and unbearable death for what he did to Wan."

Tonraq and the Dual team avatar remained silent at these words, no one expected Korra to be this brutal with her words.

"Korra, isn't that a little too much even for you?" Mako asked her and she looked at the Firebender with a scoff. "No, he got what was coming to him. I hope the bastard suffers." She said and left them alone. 

Korra needed to talk to someone, someone who understood. "Raava," Korra sobs, then she hears a voice in her head.

"I'm here, Korra," Raava said, "Is there something you need?" 

Korra just sobbed, "This is my fault. Wan is hurt because of me."

"It isn't your fault, child." 

"It is! And now he can't even walk!" 

"Korra… Wan is strong, he'll get through this one way or another," Raava said, reassuring her. Korra wiped her tears away. 

"Is there anything I can do for him?" Korra asked, her voice cracking a little. 

"He's currently sleeping now, so you can go check upon him," Raava informed her, and Korra walked to Wan's room. 

Upon arriving at his door Korra was nervous to enter. She was worried, yes, but she didn't want to wake or scare him. She opened the door slightly and went in. Wan was sleeping soundly as if nothing ever happened that day. 

"He looks so peaceful," Korra commented and sat next to him making sure not to wake him. Over time, Korra sat down on a chair. Watching him like a hawk, holding his hand gently. Korra eventually dozed off, her head resting on Wan's bedside and her hands on his.

Wan’s head turns to her. "Korra?" His voice was hoarse and fragile. Korra quickly arose from her sleep. "Shh, I'm here," Korra caressed Wan's face. She sat at his bedside. "Zaheer- He-" Wan trembled in fear, about to go into another panic attack.

"You're safe, don't worry, he'll never hurt you again. I guarantee that." Korra softly stroked Wan's left cheek. She calmed Wan down by hugging him.

\----

Asami cracked the door open seeing Korra hug Wan, protecting and caring for him. A small smile appeared on her face as she shut the door back.

Later after everyone was sleeping after a long day of work. Asami couldn't sleep--not after what she saw happening. She didn't witness it like Korra and Ms.Nami did but she felt it. 

She was currently walking around the ship trying to get her mind at ease when she saw someone she knew very well. It was Korra and she looked lost in thought. She stared out a window looking at the night stars.

"Hey," She said, dragging the female Avatar back to reality. "Oh! Asami, hey, what are you doing up?" Korra asked. 

"Couldn't sleep, you?"

"Same but for different reasons…"

"Like Wan?" Korra's eyes widened as she looked at her best friend with shock. "I saw how you hugged and wept for him, Korra, no woman would do that for just  _ any _ guy." She got her, Korra sighed in defeat and looked at the stars again. 

"I honestly don't know how I truly feel, Asami," Korra admitted. The businesswoman gave her a questionable look. 

"Really? You don't know? That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard, and I dated Mako," She pointed out and Korra started laughing.

"Honestly what did I even see in him? He was my first crush and boyfriend but we fought so much. It was toxic, he was a better friend than a boyfriend."

"See and that's where Wan shows up. He isn't like Mako or any other guy you would meet. He's sweet, kind, witty, and most of all he's a true gentleman," Korra smiled at Asami about her partner's turn crush.

"Yeah, he really is…"

"How are you holding up with all of this, Korra?" Asami asked finally. She grabbed her shoulder, softly showing her that she was there for her.

"I don't know…" She whispered. "It all happened so fast, I don't know where to begin and Wan almost died in my arms!" Korra yelled out in anger as tears began to form on her face. "He… could… have… died, Asami. I was so scared," She began crying again but this time softly not wanting to wake the other up. 

"Korra," Asami made the Avatar look at her. "Wan didn't die, he survived and yes, he's paralyzed from the waist down, but that won't stop someone like him from getting better. And I don't think Wan would appreciate seeing you like this, Korra. He cares for you dearly more than you know."

Korra looked shocked at her as the tears still went down her face. She was right. Wan  _ could _ get better. And she would be there with him. But she had to ask one more thing.

"H-How do you know, that Wan doesn't just see me as his partner or friend?" She asked nervously, a pink tint appearing on her cheeks.

Instead of answering her question she just smirked at her and winked. "That's for you to find out, Korra," She said and hugged her. Korra returned the hug and gave a small smile.

"Thank you, Asami." She whispered in her ear. 

The meeting with Dual Team Avatar was a simple one.

“How do we get back to Air Temple without drugging Wan every time he has a panic attack? The poor boy was triggered with any type of air if it wasn't still.”

"Maybe we should go by sea?" Mako suggested. 

"The earth kingdom waters are not safe, it would be disastrous," Lin added; Korra sat patiently in silence. "What about Korra?" Asami pointed out, "Wan is much calmer with her, maybe she could put him to sleep?"

"That's a good idea." Mako turned to Asami.

Korra's face burned red on her cheeks, she composed herself. "Korra, are you alright?" Tonraq asked as her face became even redder. In Korra's head, Raava was laughing out loud. Korra stood up and rushed out of the room, "Excuse me," Korra walked out of the room, while Raava continued laughing..

"Is she gonna be alright?" Lin asked, to which Asami replied with a smirk. "Oh yeah, she'll be fine."

"What do you mean I'm obvious!?" Korra yelled in frustration at the light spirit.

"Oh child, I should have seen it sooner, what you have is no mere crush, you are in love with Wan."

"l-I don't… I love him as a good friend!" Korra argued, denying it.

"Really? Do you mean that? Or are you just saying that so the pain of seeing him like this would hurt a little less? Speak your mind Korra."

Korra paused, Raava was on to something subconsciously. She shook her head, "No! It's not like that. I only see him as a good partner and a friend, Raava."

"Are you certain of this, Korra? Because the way you've been looking at him and been thinking about him nonstop says otherwise." Her tone was playful, like a friend teasing another for more than a crush.

"You're overreaching Raava. Grabbing sticks for evidence," Korra crossed her arms, ignoring the ancient light spirit.

"Oh am I now? What about that time you and Wan were in bed together after Amon almost took your bending at Aang Memorial Island? You felt safe with him."

"We always do that.. it wasn't anything else. You know what, Raava-" The light spirit interrupts Korra.

"The way you looked at him while he didn't have his shirt on? I see how you look at him Korra. The fantasy you imagined in your head. Wan touching your naked flesh and you touching him. You wanted his lips on your skin. To feel his warmth and masculinity."

Korra paused as she gasped in surprise, "Raava-"

But Raava wouldn't relent so easily.

"And how you keep calling his name while pleasuring yourself from time to time in the middle of the night, hoping you don't scream. You even stare at his bulge while he's training. Wondering how big it is. You moan in your sleep wanting to see it for yourself, child. Do you think I don't know this? I am inside you, a part of you, Korra."

Korra covers her head in shame, as she didn't know Raava knew all that. "That was another Wan," Korra argues, but inside she knew Raava had won this.

"Oh, another Wan? Tell me how many Wans do you know off?" Raava asked, almost amused by her denial. "Come on, who is the dark-haired, copper eye man that's Wan's twin?" Raava teased her Avatar. Korra remained silent, Raava made a small noise of 'I thought so'.

"You never thought of Mako like that, even when you let Mako take you, you imagined a different man--Wan. Every time without fail."

Korra didn't know what to say. However, Raava was one hundred percent right. 

"You’re right." The Avatar relented.

"Of course I am, I know you, Korra, and I know Wan. I don't even mind that you have feelings for him."

"You don't?" Korra mumbled in shock.

"No, Why would l? Plenty of souls from different eras fall in love, I don't see the issue."

"Thank you, Raava. That helps a lot," She smiled, she never thought Raava knew her so deeply. In a way, it wasn't embarrassing but wholesome.

"You're welcome, child." 

"What should I do about Wan, Raava?" Korra said thoughtfully.

"There is a lullaby from his childhood that might let him sleep. lt was sung by his mother before she passed. Wan hums it when he's anxious; singing that would most likely get him to sleep. I can teach you the words if you like?"

"Yes, of course!" 

  
  


Tonraq walked into Korra singing to Wan, stroking his hair as Wan slept soundly to Korra singing the lullaby. She wasn't the best singer, but her voice was smoothing for Wan. He smiled seeing his daughter singing a lullaby he didn't know about. Now they had found a way to go back.

"And here I thought you and Wan were just friends?" 

Korra hushed her father softly then whispered, "Dad, he's a light sleeper. It takes him a while to go into a deep sleep. You have to whisper." Tonraq then whispers back, "Sorry, Korra but it seems like whatever you sang to him worked. Tenzin would be happy to go home now that he won't be in too much panic."

"It's a song from his childhood," Korra explained, while stroking the sleeping first avatar's hair.

"From his childhood, huh? And how did you figure that?"

"Raava," Korra shrugged.

"Oh yeah, the spirit that both of you have, I almost forgot about that." Tonraq looked on as Wan slept peacefully then looked at Korra. He saw how much she did for the boy and just smiled.

"I'll leave you two alone," Tonraq said and left the room silently closing the door behind him. 

  
  



	2. I'm Here

_Earth_

_Fire_

_Air_

_Water_

_**Broken Paths** _

_Book I: Shattered_

_Chapter II: I’m Here_

The last thing Wan remembered was Zaheer and his poison. He woke up in Korra’s arms the next moment, and now he was in a pool of water with Katara and Kya standing above him. 

He would often blackout in and out of consciousness, the next moment, he opened his eyes and saw Korra holding his hand. Once he closes his eyes and opens them, he glances around to see his old room. He was back on air temple island. His head turns over to see a wheelchair.

He knew what this meant.

Wan cried, he couldn’t feel his legs. He was reduced to this. A hand was then placed on his shoulder. He turned his head and saw Ms. Nami giving him a warm yet sympathetic smile. 

“Wan, darling,” Ms.Nami began, her voice shaking a bit. Her mouth opened, but Wan didn’t hear the words come out. He was too focused on his legs that couldn’t move. He was heartbroken, to say the least. 

No, it shattered him to a million pieces.

He could only clench his fist at this as the tears didn’t stop for one minute. Wan tried his hardest to even move a muscle, but something disconnected his mind and legs. He tried to get in contact with Raava, but he couldn’t hear her voice. 

Did she leave him? No of course not she would never… would she?

The door opened to reveal Korra coming in. Ms. Nami saw her and smiled, but when she looked at Wan it disappeared. 

“My legs!” Wan sobs, Korra rushed over to him and held his hands with her’s. “Wan, I know about your legs. Katara and Kya tried their best, but they couldn’t heal it completely,” Korra stated and looked into his dull copper eyes.

“We don’t know if it’s permanent or not,” Korra whispers.

“No. No! I can’t be like this!” Wan screams sobbing, “JUST LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!” 

Korra was taken aback by this, shocked even. “Wan,” She tried again but this time he yelled out loud screaming. 

“LEAVE ME ALONE, KORRA, DON’T YOU GET IT!? Leave me be.” Ms. Nami walked to Korra. “Let’s do as he asks, Korra,” She said and Korra looked at her in shock and worried. “Wan isn’t thinking straight right now.” 

Korra just looked at Ms. Nami and then at Wan. He was shaking with fear. His once happiest filled copper eyes were dull with emptiness. She didn’t know what to do, but all she can do is be with him one step at a time.

Korra meditates, trying to focus on a different task. Tenzin saw the woman in distress, even though she was meditating. Korra was struggling to keep herself together. Tenzin made his way to her and sat down, first, meditating as well. 

The two said nothing at first but Korra couldn’t handle it. She opens her eyes and sighs. 

“Something troubling you, Korra?” Tenzin asked, his eyes still closed. He didn’t have to open them to see the young Avatar shaking her head yes. “It’s about, Wan and his legs, isn’t it? It’s been on your mind since you found out.” 

“...” 

“Korra, it isn’t your fault–”

“That’s the problem, Tenzin, it is!” Korra yelled out to the Airbending master. “If only we fought him together instead of separate, then we could have prevented all of this!” 

Tenzin opened his eyes and looked at her. He saw how heartbroken she is about all this. 

“What do you think Wan would do if you were in his position?” Tenzin asked her.

Korra looked down, saddened at his question. If she was in his position, Wan would have been by her side even if she screamed at him. She stayed quiet mostly as Tenzin got up and left the Avatar, but not before telling her one more thing. 

“Wan is being transported to the Southern Water Tribe after Jinora’s coronation. You should go with him, Korra.” And with that, Tenzin took his leave. 

* * *

Wan remained silent through the week. He would often have outbursts of anger. Everyone was being patient with him, especially Korra, who in her best efforts tried to keep herself calm. “Wan, please eat.”

“These are your favorite, spicy veggie dumplings. Pema made them all for you.” Korra says, taking one up, “Don’t you want one?”

“I’m not hungry.” Wan spat out, Korra closed her eyes, “Wan you have to eat something.”

“No, I don’t.” Wan crosses his arms, spitefully glaring at the female avatar. “Wan, listen, I know this is-“

“Oh, like _you_ would know anything.”

Korra snaps and slams her fist on the table, “Wan, eat, now.” 

“Make me cause I’m not hungry,” Wan spat at her, still glaring. “You are so stubborn! Just eat something, please!” Korra begs, her eyes watering.

Wan said nothing. He only glared at her. He opens his mouth but shuts it closes before he could say anything. Wan grabbed the chopsticks and poked the dumpling and ate it. He did it begrudgingly but still ate the dumplings, one by one still glaring at Korra. He swallowed the food, and he didn’t admit that it was good, but his face showed a slight grin. Nothing too notable.

Unless you were Korra.

“See, that wasn’t so bad, was it now, Wan,” Korra said, wiping her eyes clean of her tears. Wan just stayed quiet and looked at her. “Wan, talk to me,” She begged him, but he kept to himself.

“I ate for you, that’s all you’re getting right now,” Wan says, entire world finishing his food. “I want to go back to my room.”

Korra nods and wheels him in, “Do you need help?” 

“No, I’m fine, I’ll do it myself.” Wan gets up trying to walk, Korra holds him up but Wan pushes her out of the way. He crashes hard into the floor. Wan shakes in anger, then his anger becomes sadness as he sobs. Korra helps him up, Wan sobs harder. 

“Wan-“

“Don’t talk to me.” Wan sobs as she lays him on his bed, Korra watches him sob and says nothing.

* * *

Jinora’s coronation was a bittersweet one. It was a joyous occasion for the air nation. Getting a new Airbending master made Tenzin happy to see his daughter grow up.

On the other side was Wan, watching the whole world regard him as a broken doll in his eyes. Once the coronation was finished, Wan was notified he was going to the southern water tribe for healing.

But that wasn’t the only thing. 

Korra wheeled him into the boat and wasn’t getting off. “You got to be fucking kidding” Wan whispers. “Why are you here!?” Wan yells.

“I’m going home, with you,” Korra replies. “So you’re following me around like you’re my bodyguard. Great. I don’t need you to come with me.”

“Actually, you do,” Korra says, Wan just scoffs at this. 

“Whatever,” He mutters. 

They soon leave and head for the Southern Water Tribe to begin his recovery, He didn’t want Korra to come, for reasons.

* * *

Three months later, Korra left to go help with the earth kingdom. Wan knew this would be it. To end it, Before Wan could go on with his plan, Tonraq stopped him. 

Korra had to be called back. She arrived on a sky bison. She jumps off and rushes inside. Her mind panics, and soon her parents fill her in. “Wan was stopped before anything serious happened.”

“He attempted it,” Korra says in anguish and pain. Her patience with the man had run out. 

She ran towards his room with full speed and slammed the door open. He was laying in his bed. She walked over there and pulled his covers off. 

“Hey! What the hell!” Wan shouted.

“What the hell?! What do you mean, what the hell? Wan, you tried to kill yourself!” Korra shouted at him, to which he looked down.

“Yeah, and your point?” 

“My point?! Wan, you can’t just kill yourself just because you’re down in the dumps! I was scared out of my mind when my dad told me what you did!” Korra said with tears forming in her eyes. 

“As you care,” Wan spat back. 

“I care, Wan, I care so much that I came from the Earth Kingdom to check up on you! I care so much that I came with you to the Southern Water Tribe!”

“Anyone would do that, just go back to the Earth Kingdom and be the avatar while I’m stuck here, being useless.” 

That’s it! Korra grabbed Wan by the shoulders and pushed him down, pinning him. She hated how he talked like this as if he’s disposable and replaced. 

“We’re both the Avatar, Wan, not just me. I–”

“You’re not the one who got poisoned and paralyzed from the waist down, Korra! You’re healthy while I’m sick and stuck here!” 

Korra wanted to do it… she wanted to do something that would make him shut up, but she feared what might happen. 

“Say something Korra! Come on!” He urges her to do something, but she can’t. A tear fell on his face, seeing Korra crying. 

“You're… such a… dumbass, Wan,” Korra said between sobs as she got up and ran out of his room crying. 

Wan felt his heartache as she left the room. He told himself it was for the best. 

* * *

Korra sipped some tea with Katara, trying to calm down from what happened last night. Katara and Korra sat in silence, “How is he doing, any progress, can he heal?” 

“He can, but that’s up to him to decide, not me or anyone else,” Katara said, sipping her tea. “Anything you want to help with, Korra?”

“He, it hurts. It hurts me seeing him like this. He thinks nobody cares about him, he thinks his useless Katara…”

“It’s normal for this type of behavior to happen. Why not help in his next session so that you can help him?” 

Korra remained silent, “He doesn’t even want me here. All this time, he seems to resent me.” Korra cries a little, “He just hates me doesn’t he!?”

“He cares for you, Korra, but he doesn’t want you to see him like that. My time with him has shown me he cares enough for you that he will die for you, Korra,” Katara poured more tea in her cup and began drinking it. 

Korra drinks her tea, “I don’t care whether or not he is sick. I will support him, I’m staying again, the earth kingdom is stabilizing, and he is my number one focus. Be damned everything else.”

“You sure, Korra? If the Earth Kingdom gets out of hand, you have to go and make it right”

“I know, but right now, Wan is my focus. I want to go to the sessions with him.”

“Alright, but be prepared for cursing and screaming, though,” Katara sipped her cup but smiled behind it, Korra nods.

Morning, a nurse wheels Wan into the room, He saw Katara again but someone else, Korra.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Wan groans.

“Less cursing, Wan, and more healing,” Katara said with a slight smile. “Why is she here? She needs to go back, please!” Wan says with his voice cracking. 

“I’m not going anywhere, I’m staying here until you can walk,” Korra said, crossing her arms with a slight grin. Wan eyes twitch in anger, then relents. “Fine, let’s get this over with.”

“Good,” Katara said. “This is gonna be a long session,” Katara said to herself.

The session went smoothly but with minor hiccups. Wan groans, trying to feel his legs, “Why isn’t this working! Why can’t I- I want to give up and just..” Wan couldn’t finish, Katara knew Korra had some influence on Wan. “Wan?” Korra says sitting beside him, “Think about walking for something other than being the Avatar.” Katara guided. “What motivates you besides that?” 

“I-I wanna go to the library on my own and read books,” Wan said with a groan. “I wanna feel the floor and snow between my feet…”

Korra held his hand tight, “That. Focus on that Wan. Focus on that goal, I believe in you.”

“I want you to focus on your big toe,” Katara guides, Korra leans against Wan’s head. “Think about a nice study hall, where you can cozy up and read a nice book while getting your tea, walking through endless halls of academia. Imagine jumping up and picking up your favorite book, walking in and smelling it, imagine that.” 

Wan did as Katara instructed and focused on that. He tried to move his big toe… nothing happened yet. He tried again and this time his big toe wiggled a little.

“I-I did it?” Wan gasps, a wide smile comes on his face as his eyes lit up. “I DID IT! DID YOU SEE THAT!?”

Both females looked at him with a smile, especially Korra who hasn’t seen that smile in a long time. Wan turned to Korra and blushed as he turned away from her. “Thank you.” He murmurs. 

“You’re welcome, old man.” Korra teases, Wan smiles softly.

Katara chuckled at this interaction. 

The next phase which was months in was having Wan take his first steps walking during physical therapy. Wan tried his best but would fail each time, but this time he had Korra at his side. Wan body felt it was still under attack, Katara explained one time. Wan struggled, but Katara had an idea. 

“I want you this time, to walk to Korra and hug her,” Katara says. Korra was at the end of the crossbars, He was truly under a few steps away.

“W-What?!” Wan blushes at the suggestion, “It would be best. Now close your eyes, and I want you to envision Korra right there.”

Wan closed his eyes, he was struggling to hold himself up. “Do you see her?”

“Yes, I do.”

“Now take the first steps.”

Wan lifted his left and his right foot went forward. Wan grabs onto the rail for dear life, he sees Zaheer flying, ignores it, and focuses on Korra. He grunts and groans at the pain. But it didn’t matter. He takes another step and another. His copper eyes determined. Soon he reached the end of the rails. And walked a little until he was caught by Korra.

“I’m here, Wan, don’t worry,” Korra said happily hugging him as he hugged back. 

“I’m sorry,” Wan whispers to her. 

“It’s ok.”

Katara smiles proudly at the sight. The two kept embracing each other, forgetting that the elder waterbender was there. They quickly pulled back and blushed furiously. 

“That’s so touching. You two should just makeup and get started.” 

“We’re just friends.” The avatar duo said in unison. 

“That’s what they all say,” Katara smiles while laughing. 

* * *

Wan had begun basic warm-ups for bending, he had regained his ability to walk. Although he can fall, he gets back up. Physical therapy has been an excellent helper. 

Korra behind a building saw Wan slowly getting his mobility back and more, He was tasked with keeping himself warm. Wan took off his shirt in the cold weather and used his firebending to keep himself warm. Wan practices the dancing Dragon while shirtless, “Breaths Avatar Wan, breaths,” A firebending master says. 

Korra looked on with a blush on her face as she started drooling over his abs that were showing. Inside her head, she heard a familiar voice laughing. 

“Oh, look, it’s the other Wan you were talking about, child. He is nothing like the Wan you know,” Raava teases her. Korra rolled her eyes, watching Wan. She felt slight dampness under her pants. She moves a little trying to ignore. But it didn’t go away the more she watched him, the wetter it became. Wan did a few advance moves but slowly. He breaths in and puts his shirt and jacket back on. Korra pants, her hand on her heart. 

“And now, child? Is something wrong?” Raava asked, but knew the answer already. Korra shuts her eyes, “No.” She lies. 

“Hey, Korra!” Wan says walking to her, a little careful. “Wan, hey, I was waiting for ya.” Korra plays it off cool. Wan blushed, “Yeah, Korra, I know you have your duties but, can you stay more. I feel better when I’m with you and, once I walk with no help..you know we could train together, like the good old days.”

“Sure, I can stay longer. And I can beat you into shape, Old Man.”

Wan laughs, “Fine, beat me into shape.” Wan grabbed his cane and walked away, “See you at dinner! And don’t make fun of me about my cane!”

“Whatever you say, Old Man!” Korra smiles happily as she continues to tease him. “You’re aroused.” Raava chuckles,

“I’m not, Raava,” Korra denies it. 

“And you’re going to touch yourself, watch what I say.”

* * *

Korra looked at her lamp and Naga fell asleep. She couldn’t help to think about his lips- his mouth- his body. She touches the edges of her pants. “You know you desire it, Korra.”

“Y-Your wrong,” Korra blushes. How long will she deny it?. “Go under and touch yourself, you want it Korra.”

She did as Raava instructed and started touching herself. Korra feels herself circling that button, thinking about Wan, touching her. She groped and massaged her breasts. Korra bites her lips, trying not to say his name. 

But she breathlessly lets out a moan. 

“Wan~”

Her imagination was everything. Oh, Wan did the most naughty things to her, but she loved it. She stops before she gets close and goes again. “That’s it, let go,” Raava says.

Korra did this several times, on and off, until she allows herself to release. “Wan~” she smiles to herself. Her hands pull away, satisfied with her little thing. 

* * *

Another few months passed as Korra and Wan were sparring, both using firebending. Korra had the upper hand in this spar, moving faster, shooting more accurately than Wan. But she was holding back, of course. 

Korra sent out fireball after fireball, trying to get Wan to act faster and agile. This went on for another 30 minutes as both stopped, exhausted. Well, Wan was, but Korra wasn’t. 

“That’s enough for today,” Wan said, taking deep breaths in and out. 

“You sure, cause I can keep going,” Korra says. Wan nods, “Yeah, Katara says to take it easy still but build stamina.” Wan says breathing.

“You’re just getting old, Wan,” Korra teases. Wan just rolled his eyes at her. 

“Whatever, I’m going to lay down for a bit,” Wan said and gave her a wave. She waved back at him, smiling. 

Later on, Korra was waking to Wan’s room late at night. Until she heard a soft moan. Korra leaned in to hear moans.

Wan?

“Korra~ Yes, there.” Wan moans behind a closed door. 

Her eyes widen at hearing her name come out of his mouth. 

“Korra, please~ Take it” He moaned more and more, getting Korra aroused as she moved her hand to her pants. Meanwhile Wan was laying on his back, stroking and fingering himself. “Umhum~ Korra, yes..”

She then began fingering herself. Wan gasps, “Oh fuck- Ah- Korra, my cock is so deep inside.” Wan moans, he cums but keeps going, “Come on, fuck me too~ abuse my hole.” Wan adds two fingers, “I’m tired of being a virgin, take me Korra~ Take my cock, my hole. Claim me~” He then moaned out cumming more and more until he finally stops. “I love you Korra~ More than you know.” Wan pants, 

Her eyes widened at this. He loves her? Korra stood up and cracked the door.

Wan pants, staring at the ceiling, He sighs, almost disappointed. “Oh, who am I kidding?” Wan says to himself, “She only thinks of me as a friend and she’ll probably never do what I desire her to do to me.”

“How can you be sure about that, Wan?” A voice said, and Wan turned his head and saw Korra.

“K-Korra!?” He gets up, trying to clean himself up and hide the oil bottle for his fingering. He covers himself with his bedsheets. “Hey, Korra!” Wan says.

“Don’t hide it, Wan, I heard everything,” She said in a daze and moved towards him.

“Everything!?” Wan says, covering himself more.

“Yip,” She said, popping the ‘p’ inches away from his face. “And I love you too, Wan,” She said and grabbed him, kissing him roughly. Wan moans, as his eyes closed as the kiss deepens. Korra parts, ripping the cover from Wan’s body. 

“Watch,” Korra says, undoing her top ponytail, and starts undressing before him. “Isn’t this what you wanted?” 

Wan slowly shakes his head, Korra giggles as her hair is fully out. She pulls down her panties teasingly then lets her breasts free. She looks at his cock; it has grown to attention. Korra walks to him seductively. “So you’re a virgin in ass and cock?” He nods his head. 

“Well, I’m here to take that away for you,” Korra said, licking her lips, making Wan gulp. “Show me, show me how you finger yourself.”

“You sure?” Wan asked, a bit embarrassed. “Why, why are you embarrassed?”

“Because it’s wired.”

“I think it’s fucking sexy,” Korra said, winking at him. This surprised Wan, “Why, I thought women. They think it’s weird and unmasculine. Sometimes I feel less of a man doing it- It feels good but then a flood of guilt comes in.” Wan admits. 

“No, I love it,” Korra said and started stroking him. “Show me, Wan,” She whispered in his ear. 

Wan then started fingering his hole with two fingers. He started moaning and moaning ever so slightly as Korra continued to stroke him. 

“Korra~” Wan moaned and kept fingering himself while she watched and jerked him off. He kept going and not stopping anything soon. Korra was tired of jerking him off, so she used her mouth. She sucked and sucked and played with his balls.

He moaned loudly for his partner as she kept going and going. He was close to a climax and stopped fingering himself. He pushed her head more down onto his cock as he cummed into her mouth. Wan kept cumming and cumming filling her mouth. 

“Korra~”

She pulled back as the cum leaked from her face. She smiles as she gulps his seed and licks her lips. “You taste great~” Korra crawls to him, letting him sit back on the bed. “Now do you want? Be honest and be selfish, this is about you and your first night.”

Wan breathes in and out, looking at the gorgeous muscularly avatar, who in a way still looked soft and feminine yet with a domineering presence. She tilts her head with a smile, “I’m waiting wan.”

“I wanna fuck you silly, Korra,” He said like a child. Korra noticed him talking in a child-like voice. She makes a risky move, but the payoff will be worth it. “Do you want to fuck mommy?”

“Y-Yes,” He said nervously. 

“Well then,” Korra goes on her hands and knees and spreads her legs, “Have at it, baby boy.”‘

Wan blushes at the nickname, “Thank you, mommy,” He whispered and went to her open area. 

His cock entered her pussy as both Avatars felt amazing. Wan moaned like a child when he entered her. He began thrusting forward gently and slowly. With every thrust, Korra whimpered a little. 

“Y-You're… so… big…” Korra breathes out heavily, moaning. 

Wan didn’t hear her as he kept thrusting and thrusting, going faster by the second. Wan went on like an animal being released for the first time. He kept fucking her left and right. Korra opened her arms, wanting to hug him as she cums.

“Wan… hug… your… mommy…” 

Wan did as she said and hugged Korra. Wan then cummed without warming inside her. 

“Aaahh, mommy, I came inside you,” Wan said in a child-like manner. 

“Let me worry about that, baby boy,” She said and kissed his forehead, then kissed him on the lips.

They fell asleep in each other’s arms peacefully as Raava just watched on.

“My, my, my, that is really interesting.” Raava snickers. 


	3. Confrontations

_Earth_

_Fire_

_Air_

_Water_

_**Broken Paths** _

_Book I: Shattered_

_Chapter III: Confrontations_

Korra eyes open to view the sun rising, she shifts to see Wan’s arm on her waist and sleeping beside her. Her heart skips a beat as she remembers what happened last night, but also Wan’s little character changes. Korra flushes and cleans herself off and bends the leftover cum out of her. She went back to Wan’s side. “Don’t say a word Raava,” Korra says, blushing.

“Hum, well, looks like I was correct.” Raava chuckles. 

“Correct about what?” Korra asked, her face red. 

“Nothing, I want you to figure it out,” Raava cuts the link between the two as she groans at the Avatar spirit.

Wan begins walking up and the first thing he sees is Korra laying next to him. Thank goodness it wasn’t a dream. He gave her a warm smile.

“Morning, Korra,” He said a bit nervously and sat upright on the bed. “I thought it was all a dream,” He said. 

“Well, it isn’t, baby boy,” Korra teases and hugs Wan. He blushes at the name and hugs back. “I thought you forgot about that?”

“How can I?, You acted like a momma’s boy, Wan,” Korra smirks at him.

“Yeah, well I–”

“Knock! Knock!” Someone knocked on his door. “Wan, you in there?” It was Tonraq, what bad timing. Wan looked at Korra as the two quickly got up and picked her clothes up. 

“Korra, hide in the closet, quick,” Wan whispered to her. She did as he said and hide. Wan made his way to the door with his pants on. He looked at the bed with little cum stains on it. 

_‘I’ll clean that up later_ ,’ He told himself and approached the door. “Heya, Tonraq, morning,” Wan greeted the Chief with a wave. 

“Wan, didn’t think you were up anyway have you seen, Korra?”

“No, I haven’t seen her, why? Isn’t she in her room?” Wan lied he knows where she is but he couldn’t tell her father.

“No, she isn’t.” Tonraq says, “Maybe I should go now, she must be with Katara.’

“Yeah, good idea.” Wan smiled and closed his door. He sighs a breath of relief and peeks out to see Tonraq walking away. “The coast is clear,” Wan said, closing the door shut, Korra gets out of the closet and begins to put her clothes on. 

“Oh, my spirits” Korra whispers while trying to put on her bra and shirt, “So Korra, what are we now?” Wan asks.

“Simply, we hide this from my dad and just tell him we’re going out,” Korra suggested.

“Nope, bad idea, he’ll kill me if he finds out I’m not only going out with his daughter but also banged too,” Wan places his hand on his face. “I’m doomed.”

“My dad won’t kill you, Wan, he likes you,” Korra reassured him. 

“I highly doubt that,” Wan mutters to himself. “Anyway _,_ you should probably get out before he comes back.” 

Korra had on most clothes, almost ready to leave but to be honest she really didn’t want to. “Are we now boyfriend and girlfriend?” She asked nervously with a blush on her face. 

Wan walked up to her and hugged her. “Of course we are, I love you, Korra,” He told her and planted a kiss on her lips. Then the door opened to reveal Tonraq.

Wan paled when seeing him, and he was holding onto Korra as well. He quickly let's go and laughs nervously, as does Korra.

“Hey, Dad..” Korra waves as her hair was still a mess, and she had a few missing articles of clothing. “I thought she wasn’t here,” Tonraq smirks over his serious tone.

“I Ugh-“ Korra started, “She came to me! She started it, I was in my bed and she stripped in front of me!” Wan throws Korra under the bus. 

Korra blinks, bewildered at how fast Wan broke. “Is this true Korra?” Tonraq says, holding his laughter, quite well actually.

“I swear she came into my room with a horny look in her eyes.”

“Ok, that’s not true, you were calling my name over and over again, like a lost puppy,” Korra spat at him as Tonraq just watched on. 

“You could have just walked away, but nooo- you came into my room!”

“Well, I guess you wanted it because you consented so _eagerly,_ “ Korra smirks.

“You must have lost some brain cells, last night,” Wan said, crossing his arms. 

“What!? Oh, you are really such an–”

Tonraq broke out in laughter in front of the two as they looked at him, confused and scared. “S-Sorry… I just…” He kept on laughing as tears of joy formed in his eyes. 

“I knew this would happen sooner than later, I was betting on later, but this works too,” Tonraq confessed and wipes away his teary eyes. 

“I’m confused.”

“Yeah, same here, Dad, what do you mean?” Korra asked her father. He looked at her, arching his brow. “You love each other, that’s what I mean. We all saw it but you two were just blinded with being partners and all, kinda funny you ask me.”

“Haha, funny dad,” Korra joked and glared at her dad. 

“So wait, you’re not gonna kill me?” Wan still nervous as he held his stance in place. “Easy, Wan I won’t kill you, I wouldn’t plan on it, I like you too much for that and even if I did, I’m sure Korra would never forgive me,” He said and winked at his daughter. 

Korra blushes at her father’s statement. Wan smiled happily and sighed in relief, “Thank you, Tonraq.” 

“Don’t thank me, thank Korra for showing me how she feels about you,” Tonraq said and moved against a wall. “If it wasn’t for her, then I would have considered ending you.” Tonraq joked at the end. Korra glares daggers at her father, who only laughs it off. 

“Never knew you cared so much for me, baby,” Wan blushes and grabs a hold of her hand, squeezing it a bit.

“Of course I did, why do you think I traveled all this way, to help you.” Korra kissed his forehead. “Anyway, Korra, I came to talk to you about some important issues regarding the world.”

“Yes of course,”

Wan kisses her lips, “Don’t take too long, okay?” Korra smiles, “Of course.”

\----

Korra walks in and sees Airbener Trio, Ms.Nami, Daw, and Masiki. The airbending trio had on their wingsuits designed by Asami, of course. “Korra, we have some matters with Kuvira and her army.” Ms. Nami says.

“She’s right, Kuvira has been taking more city-states at an alarming rate.” Tonraq says, “Some said she’s forced to starve and blockading the poorer states for them to bow to her.”

“They’re calling her the great uniter, she has been tactically hiding reeducation camps within some city-states, she would send anyone who is loyal or of earth kingdom descent.” Ms.Nami states.

“Do you know where she is right now?” Korra asked Ms. Nami. The woman shook her head, “I’m afraid not, there is something else you should know my dear. I’m sure you felt this spiritual disturbance as well.”

“Yeah, I have for a while, but I was more focused on Wan’s recovery and I was sure you airbenders could handle it,” Korra stated. “So what’s wrong?”

“Korra, if this gets any worse she could become a dictator, a full-on fascist. She checks out all the marks, Dear.” Ms. Nami urges. “Kuvira isn’t letting us help, cutting all our supplies by paying bandits,” Daw says.

“She what?!” Korra shouts, shocked at what she is learning. 

“Yes dear,” Ms.Nami nods, “Tenzin has talked to her, but she refuses.”

“Does Suyin know about her having this much power?” Korra asked, knowing that the two were once friends.

“Yes, she has tried to stop her, but she shuts her down and continues with her plans for the earth kingdom. Korra as soon as we find her you need to check her!” The younger Airbender, Masiki yells, “If she’ll listen to anyone, it would be the Avatar herself.”

Korra nods, “As soon as you find her, send word immediately and I’ll go there myself. I won’t fight until it’s necessary,” Korra says.

“Good Call Korra.” Ms.Nami smiles, “How is Wan, dear?”

Korra smiles warmly, “He’s able to walk and can hold his own in a fight. He’s getting better and better by the day. Don’t worry, he’ll be back before you know it.” Ms. Nami sighed with relief and smiled at her. 

“Thank you, dear, and best take care of him, alright,” She winks at Korra, knowing full well what their relationship is whether it’s said she knows. Tonraq smiled and chuckled. As the airbenders left, Tonraq glanced at Korra, “There is something else I should let you know.” Tonraq says.

“Yeah, Dad?”

“Zaheer is alive. He woke up from his coma a week ago.”

Her eyes widened in anger and shock, “What!” Both Raava and Korra yelled out in shock. “And you’re telling me now?” She was livid. She thought he would stay longer in a coma, but fate had other plans.

“Korra, calm down,” Tonraq said. “Zaheer is in prison. He woke up believing Wan was dead laughing about it, he was enraged when he was wrong.” Tonraq smiles a bit at the end. “So much for entering the void and calmness,” He jokes slightly.

Korra smirks a little, “That’s what he gets for trying to kill Wan. I would have loved to see his face when he realized Wan wasn’t dead,” She said, her smirk vanishing quickly.

“And the other thing is, we can’t tell Wan about it or even mention that Zaheer is still alive. We told him he was dead and that’s that. When he finds out, he’ll have a massive panic attack or worse.”

“I understand dad.” Korra states, “And, I want to confront him, tell him a piece of my mind.”

“You sure?” 

“Yeah, I need some peace from that experience too, Dad. Zaheer had hunted me for too long.”

“Alright, I’ll talk to Tenzin and President Raiko then when you’re ready, that’s when he’ll give clarence.”

“Thanks, Dad.” Korra hugs her father, he hugged her back.

\--

Months later, Wan moans as Korra fingers him and kisses his neck. “Ah~ Korra.” Wan kisses her on the lips. “You did good today, baby boy,” Korra told him and fingers him faster. 

Wan kept moaning and moaning while Korra kept going. This has been going on for months on end. Every time Wan wants to have fun he acts like a child to Korra which gives her power and dominance to control him. He didn’t mind or complained about it; he loved it, especially since it’s the person he loves that’s doing it. 

The Avatars kept pleasuring each other, Wan kissed her neck and played with her pussy while Korra fingered his ass and kissed him. It was the perfect thing for them.

One last push is what Korra needs for Wan to finally cum, She enjoyed seeing his face when he came. Wan sucked her pussy and his tongue going inside her to push Korra to orgasm. The duo smiles and then cleans up. Wan hums as he kisses Korra. The duo shares a room now, and Wan hasn’t been this happy in months. He rarely gets nightmares or panic attacks nowadays, which makes Korra happy.

“Anything exciting happened in Republic City?” Wan asked, and this is what he asked a lot of times when Korra comes from her missions.

“Not as much,” Korra says, “But, I do have to go soon baby, Kuvira has been found and she’s been gaining too much power.”

“Then you better go stop before she gets mad with power and believe me when a rising warlord or now dictator has all that power they can never be reasoned with,” Wan says.

“I know love, but when I leave, I have a gift for you.” Korra smirks, “Don’t open it until I go, Mommy also wants you to write all about it. Every detail. I want you to write while even exploring your gift.”

“Korra, you naughty girl.” Raava teases. “This would be interesting.” 

“Yes, mommy, but should I write in every detail?” He asked in his childish voice.

“Every detail, go all out,” Korra kisses Wan, “The gift was expressive for mommy and I picked it out just for you. I want you to show how appreciative you are.”

“Ok, mommy.” 

Later on, Korra made her way to the airship where she said her goodbyes to her family and Katara. She blows a kiss to Wan, who catches it and kisses back. Raava laughed at how childish Wan became.

“How are you going to manage without his abs Korra?” Raava says Korra smiles, “Oh don’t worry, he will write. Also, can you keep me updated on him, for purposes?” Korra giggled naughtily. 

“Of course, child.”

“Thanks, Raava.”

\--

Wan hated the silence in his room. He already misses her, but then remembers her gift that she left behind. He saw the gift on his bed; it looked innocent enough so no one touched it. Wan looked at the letter. All it said was Have Fun, and write.

Wan closed the door, having a feeling it was dirty. He opened the box and his eyes widened. He closed the box up in a fit of shock. “What is it?” Wan says he looks at the black toy. It was curved and slick. 

He examined it and saw a few buttons. He pressed on and the thing started vibrating like crazy in his hand. Wan threw it onto the bed. He looked in the box more and found a bottle of oil and lube, then a pair of blue panties,

It was Korra’s.

He gave the panties a sniff, and it smelted exactly like her. He goes on his bed and takes his pants off, not wanting to waste time. Wan prepared himself with extra towels on the bed and took a warm shower, cleaning himself off. 

Once done, he lies on the bed naked, thinking of all the things Korra could do. He rubbed himself with oil and coated his hole with lube. Wan fingers himself for a minute while stroking himself. He smells her panties getting him even harder. He upped how many fingers he had until he had four inside. Wan moans as he was stretched, Wan pulls out and sighs, glancing over to his toy.

Raava meanwhile watched, he could not contact Wan. So all she did was observed. Wan looked at it for a while. It had a strange bulge. Wan was nervous, but he swallowed his fear and pressed the toy into his rear. The bulge passed through his tight ring. 

Wan gasped in pain and pleasure as it finally pops in. Wan moans deeply as he pushes it further until the toy is inside except for the base. Wan enjoys the feeling of being full and stretched. He moans as the bulge reaches his prostate perfectly. The pressure was fantastic; it was as if Korra knew what would get him.

Wan enjoyed the moment. He turned on the button and his eyes rolled back. He strokes his cock vigorously while smelling his Mommy’s panties. 

Meanwhile, Korra finished up some workouts and work. “He’s enjoying himself,” Raava chuckles, Korra smiles, “I knew he would,”

“He came.” Raava said, “And doesn’t plan to stop.”

“Really?” She asked, shockingly. “Can you show me?” She asked with a smirk. She was alone now and no one would disturb her. “Give me a moment,” A second passed as Raava showed a vision of Wan playing with his new toy and sniffing her panties. 

“Woah!” Korra said in shock as Wan kept stroking away and playing with himself while calling her name. Her body began to heat seeing Wan like this. 

“I didn’t think he would enjoy it this much,” Korra said with an amused tone and began moving her hand to her pants. 

Wan moaned her name like crazy as he began cumming all over on himself. Korra began moving her fingers faster and faster. She moaned softly as the vision showed him passed out while cumming. 

“Ah~” She bit her bottom lip and stopped herself before making a mess. Korra pants then Raava chuckles, “He’s still orgasming.” The light spirit was very entertained, “And his asleep, that toy you bought him brought out something deep inside himself.”

“I can see that~” Korra smiled happily and leaned at the wall. “He came ten times alone, three times asleep. He doesn’t seem to want to take it out. I never knew that he can cum so many times from one instrument of pleasure.” Raava says, “I have to admit, you did a fine job picking it out.” 

Korra blushed, “Well, I had some help, of course,” She admitted. 

“Indeed, it seems Wan has recovered exponentially. I’m glad you were there to help him, child.”

“Raava, can you contact him again, See if he can hear you this time?”

“I’ve tried many times, Korra, but it doesn’t seem like he can hear me.” Raava seems saddened by this.

Korra was too, “So he lost the Avatar state, spiritual connections, and connection with you.” Korra sighs, “As much as I want to focus on Wan, I need to deal with Kuvira. I know you heard what she’s doing to spirit vines, or at least starting to. I thought I could trust her. I gave her the benefit of the doubt when everyone went against her.”

Korra sighs, remembering when Su told her “no” on the restoration of Ba-Sing-Se. Korra was sure that Kuvira could do it. She saved her father. Now she has blown up with power that has gone unchecked for a year and a half.

“I have heard about the spirit vines being used for her selfish gain, but she has gone too far by driving away from the Airbenders from doing their job. I’m sure Jinora has sensed the veins being taken by Kuvira.”

“I thought Kuvira was at least trustworthy. She saved my father. But, I will not go easy on her because of that.”

“Talk it out first, Korra, see how things unfold then use necessary force,” Raava advises the young Avatar. Korra nods, “Okay, I’ll remember that, and Thanks Raava for everything.”

Wan wakes up orgasming. His entire body was covered in cum. Wan moans as he pulls out the toy and turns it off. “This is the best gift ever,” Wan says, getting up, cleaning himself and the bed, and falling asleep.

\--

Korra arrived outside of a nearby city-state where Kuvira was headed. She saw Suyin along with her sons and a few airbenders on the ground. She landed beside them as Suyin was the first to see her.

“Korra, it’s good to see you again,” She greeted with a slight bow. 

“Same here, Su,” She waved at her and the rest. “What’s the situation with Kuvira heading here?” 

“To gain control over us, cause mother wouldn’t agree to let her do as she pleases,” Opal began explaining. “Her army has grown these past few months. Korra the spirit veins, she is building a weapon with it, I just know it.” She rubbed her arm softly. 

“Anything else, I’ve talked to Raava about this and she has confirmed about the veins but not this weapon she is building.” 

Suyin stepped forward with a serious look on her face. “Korra just cut to the chase, entered the Avatar State, and cut her army down. We don’t have time for this.”

Korra looks at Su, “Look, I’m going to talk first, If things get bad enough I will fight.” Korra says.

“She’s gone mad!”

“Su, I get it but the Avatar State isn’t meant for this. It’s a defense mechanism, not a power oppressor, and I promise myself I would talk to her first before resulting in violence.” Everyone present looked shocked at her. 

“Really, you’ll talk to her? Korra, she’s beyond talking to anyone, must less you, the Avatar,” Su explained, really pissed. Opal and her brothers were shocked and wondered what happened to the hot-blooded avatar they knew of. 

“Please, Su, let me have this one,” Korra begged her, and she nodded her head. “Fine, said, but the moment she steps out of line, destroy her,” Suyin clenched her fist.

“Ok.”

“Wait, Korra, one more thing,” Opal said, her voice worried. She turned to the Airbender. “Bolin is also with Kuvira, so if you see him, just tell him, I’m worried.” She had a blush on her face, but Korra knew of it already.

Korra walked into the camp determined to put an end to this. She went to Baatar. Jr and lets him know she wants to talk to Kuvira. 

“Ah, Avatar Korra, it’s been a long time since we saw each other. Come on, have a seat,” She gestured for her to sit and she took it. 

“Listen, I’m going to not lie to you. You’re gaining too much power. I know about you stopping the airbenders and I know about the vines.” Korra says her voice stern 

“And is that a bad thing?” She asked coyly. “I’m just doing what’s best for the Earth Nation and I’m doing a better job than you, Avatar.” 

“Apparently not, since you’re putting water benders and fire benders or anyone who isn’t loyal to you into camps.” Korra retorts, “See, Ms.Nami, a scholarly woman who became an air bender called you a rising fascist. And, she’s one hundred percent right. Kuvira, you need to stop whatever you’re doing, give power back to the earth kingdom throne, and when Prince Wu becomes King, step down.”

“I’m afraid not. I’ve come too far to stop now. I’ve done what others can’t even dream off. Prince Wu is a joke to become King,” She spat out.

“We don’t know that, he just was forced into this because of the death of the earth queen. Wu can learn and grow, just like all people, but you’re getting out of hand. I don’t like Prince Wu as the next person, but the earth kingdom needs stability, not a new government military regime!”

“I bring stability! What have you been doing?! Playing with Avatar Wan? Giving him little cuddles, and telling him his something to this world, All your doing is being with him in the southern water tribe, acting as a child in hiding.”

“Don’t bring Wan into this, He’s still recovering from being poisoned!” Korra said angrily, slamming her fist onto the table. 

“Why not, That’s where you’ve been all this time, isn’t it? Such a shame that he’s just a shell of his former self,” Kuvira replied with a smug look. 

Korra remains silent, Raava angrily states, “She’s out of line.”

“Oh, did I hit a nerve? Well, stay out of my way and your f-“ Korra grabbed her hair and flings her out of the tent. Kuvira landed on the ground safely as her men took their stance facing the Avatar.

“No! She’s mine,” She stated. Her men backed off and looked at their leader. Korra walked out enraged, “Let’s go Kuvira! Since you have the nerve to even _**DARE**_ put Wan’s name in your mouth!”

Kuvira took her stance Kuvira, glaring at the Avatar. She bends the metal bracelets on her uniform and fires them at her. Korra evades it and shoots fire at her. She blocked it with an earth wall and sent it to her. It broke in half and Korra’s eyes were pure white with anger.

Korra charges for Kuvira, who sends metal her way. She bends every metal that was coming for her and sent an air palm to her gut, flinging her backward. She bends the earth and throws a rock at her, then sends fire nearly scorching her alive. 

Kurvia regained her footing but felt something trapping her. She looked down and saw the earth holding her foot in place. Kuvira scoffed and before she could bend it, Korra trapped her entire body in the earth with little effort. She was stuck and Korra was in front of her pure rage. The fight was over when it began. Korra’s eyes turned back to normal, but still angry. “Listen well Kuvira, Stop what the hell you’re doing and let the airbenders do their duties,” Korra says eerily calmly.

“And if I refuse to listen? You’ll burn me just like Zaheer, correct?” She still had that smug look on her face.

“Don’t test me, you are already embarrassed in front of your entire army, I wouldn’t speak so arrogantly after that.”

Kuvira scoffed at her, “All you do is talk big, Korra.” 

“Look at you, you talked high and mighty then you got beat. The words going to go around the great uniter isn’t all that _great._ “ Korra retorts, “Tch, whatever, I’ll play along,” Kuvira said with a groan.

“Good, Stop all your projects, reinvest in the earth kingdom army and not your own. Don’t force city-states to be loyal to get aid. Stop the vine project, let the airbenders help, If I hear that you’re doing anything other than helping people and keeping the earth kingdom from falling apart again. I will come and this time, I won’t _hesitate_ to put an end to you.” Korra says. Kuvira nods her head, “You have my word, Avatar Korra.”

“And for the record, Wan and I are together so you can shut the fuck up cause you have _no_ idea the type of stress I have helping him and keeping the world in balance.” Korra spits out, “So next time keep your mouth shut.” With that Korra left, releasing her, and letting her fall to the ground.

Suyin and her family saw the entire fight, and they glanced at Korra. 

“You did it! I told you to start with that,” Suyin said with a small on her face. “Will she stop now?”

“She will,” Korra says glaring, “If she doesn’t, I’ll be back.”

“I believe that,”

Korra smiles and says her goodbyes as Kuvira army leaves, and she dismisses most of them in defeat. Korra relaxed in the airship that was ready to take her to republic city. “That was messy,” Korra says to Raava as she leans back. “But well-executed,” Raava says proudly, “Though you surprised me with grabbing her hair.” 

“That’s what she gets for talking about Wan like that,” She said with a groan.

“I’m not blaming you. On a lighter note of Wan..” Raava shows Korra a vision of Wan playing with the toy, his face in bliss. “

“He’s still playing?” Korra asked, a bit shocked. 

“He took breaks, of course, but he had been playing since you left, writing every experience,” Raava says. “He loves his gift.”

Korra smiles warmly, “I’m glad he enjoys it. Say Raava, how many letters do you think I’ll get from him?”

“Five.” Raava states, ‘He wrote one while playing with the thing."

\---

Korra smiles as she walks out of the airship to republic city, air temple island. Korra sighs, smelling the air, “Korra!” Asami greets her with a hug. She hugs her best friend back. “Asami, It’s good to see you again!”

“Same here, how’s Wan doing?” She asked knowingly. “He’s doing great. He was a bit saddened I had to leave, but all in all he’s great.” She looks around the time, seeing it was nearly empty. “Where is everyone?”

“Well, Tenzin is at the Air Temples with new airbenders. He comes and goes when he’s needed.”

“Oh.” Korra says, “Well, Asami, I’m going to be truthful, I want to confront Zaheer. He’s alive. Wan doesn’t know he is alive and won’t until he is ready.”

“Wow, didn’t think he would be alive after what you did. I think you need to talk to Raiko about this. Your dad did ask.”

“I know, Raiko knows I’m coming. But, I don’t want to focus on that right now, since Kuvira was a headache.”

The two girls went back to the city and drove around town, catching up. Korra was thinking about something and wanted to tell Asami. “Do you think I should cut my hair? I’ve always thought about it.” Korra says thoughtfully.

  
  


“Hmm, go for it, I think you’ll look cute with your hair shorter and I know Wan would love it,” Asami said, smirking. “You really think so?” 

“I know so, Korra.” She winks at her but softens up. “Did you see Bolin when you faced Kuvira?” She asked, not hearing from him in a while. 

“I have but I didn’t get a chance to talk to him,” Korra said. “He looked different in that uniform. He’s got a good heart and I know he’s still finding his place in the world. How’s Mako, Still a cop?”

“Yip, and he’s working overtime now because of Prince Wu

“Wait, Prince Wu, why does Mako have to do it?”

“Cause Chief Beifong needed someone on Wu’s level and Mako was working himself to the bone, so she decided on him. He ultimately wanted to refuse of course but the Chief ordered him to or he was fired so he took it,” Asami explained. 

“Damn.” Korra says, “I know Mako hated that. What about you Asami? I saw the letters about you and your father. I think it’s good that you’re starting to forgive him a little.” Korra smiles, “Though keep your distance. It takes time to heal from those things.”

Asami smiles, “I’ll keep that in mind, I’m still trying to figure out my emotions about the whole situation.”

“And that’s okay, not everything is cutthroat dry,” Korra says. Asami nods, still focusing on the road, “Thanks Korra.”

“No problem.”

“How’s the toy you got for Wan doing?” She asked, suddenly smirking. 

“Loves it,” Korra smirks as well, “He can’t stop and probably won’t.”

“Figures didn’t think of him like a momma’s boy, though,” She laughed a little. 

“A pleasant surprise, oh he has his dominant days. Let’s just say it gets really interesting.” Korra snickers, “Oh, dear, hope he doesn’t get a big head,” Asami jokes. 

“Nah, he knows his place.” Korra and Asami laugh, “Do you want to get your haircut now? I think bob would work with your face pretty well?” Asami says, changing the subject.

“Sure,” Korra said, smiling at her. 

\---

Korra the next day got clearance from Raiko. She walked to the prison as the doors opened. Korra took an elevator down, and once that stopped. She was met with guards and a wall between her and Zaheer’s prison.

“Face the Wall Avatar Korra,” A secretary says.

Korra complies, the wall behind her shuts once in position. Korra took a deep breath and her eyes narrowed as the wall in front of her crept up.

“Avatar Korra, to what do I owe for the surprise visit after you’ve burned me alive?” Zaheer asked, still floating but bound by chains. His face was scarred all over, almost unrecognizable. “Do you want to gloat because of what you did to me or that Avatar Wan is still alive?”

“No, I’m here to talk to you about something,” Korra said, crossing her arms. 

“It’s about, Avatar Wan, isn’t it?”

“He can walk again, he has completely healed from you.” Korra was stopped by a laugh, “Really? I don’t believe you. His part of the Avatar spirit hasn’t been there for a few years, I say he’s still hurting.”

“Just because Wan can’t connect to the Spirit world doesn’t mean he’s still hurting. It takes a lot out of man to recover from torture.”

“Why did you _really_ come here? You didn’t come to just talk about him.”

“Well, I felt hunted by that day as well. You laughed when he almost died. I snapped. Wan may not confront you now, but he will. I might as well do it because I am his _**Lover**_ .”

“Lover? You should thank me, Avatar Korra. If it wasn’t for me, then the two of you would have never been together like you are now.”

“Thank you, You have got to be kidding me?! You nearly killed him and laughed while he was at death’s door. If it wasn’t for you, then Wan wouldn’t be broken!” She snapped at him, making the airbender levitate backward.

“It’s because of you that, Wan is like this in the first place! Where I have someone I care and love for, you lost that someone for the flight!”

“....”

“You know _NOTHING_ about our relationship, I loved him before all of this! You have no idea how much I suffered seeing the one I love hurt because of you! Why do you think I burned you with the intent to kill? Because you tried to take someone away from me that I love!”

“I’ve also lost someone I love and you don’t see me rage on you people. Why do you think we want the Avatar gone because they are monsters!”

Korra is stunted then breathes “I see how this is, you think of Wan as less than human. You think of me as less than human, Ha! That makes perfect sense. Let me tell you one thing, Wan is and will always be a human being. Just because we have the avatar spirit, doesn’t mean you get to dehumanize us! And don’t act as we laughed at your lover’s death, you directly laughed at mine!” 

“The Avatar is a freak and needs to be put down for good,” Zaheer said. “They have too much power and they wasted on the likes of you. I’ve seen the history of the Avatars and they’ve lived for far too long.” 

“And that’s why you targeted Wan first because he was the start of it all, the root of the problem. So you tormented him, poisoned him, you laughed at his pain because you think he’s the catalyst.”

“He began it all so it should end with him. After Wan died, you were next, of course. But fate had other plans,” He pointed to his face. 

“Yeah, Karma hit you like a bus, because Wan is completely innocent. What did he ever do to deserve that type of torment, start the Avatar cycle, trying to fix his mistake? All Wan wanted was to help people, to help the poor and oppressed! Hell, he might have agreed on you with some things! You never knew Wan as a person, all you thought of him was a scapegoat. Because we as avatars are people, we make mistakes, we hurt, we cry.”

“You bring chaos into this world nothing more, nothing less,” Zaheer said calmly. “Because of you Avatars, the world will always be in chaos and people die for you.”

“And yet, you still didn’t understand my point. You talk about your justification for tormenting Wan, still treating him like his disposable. Like no one in the world loved him, you project everything you hate onto him. Wan told me you laughed when he was in pain, only someone cruel like you can do that. You know what, I’m glad you didn’t die. Because it makes it all the sweeter to see you watch Wan rise like a phoenix. I want you to see him heal and grow not as the Avatar but as a person. You may hate us and want to torment us and have justifications for that, but it will never mask how sick you really are.”

Zaheer stayed quiet mostly“, taking what Korra had just told him. He has only thought of justice and nothing less. She was right, yes, but that doesn’t mean he’ll stop. 

“Is that all, Avatar Korra? If it is, then leave me in peace,” Zaheer said and closed his eyes. “I have other business to attend.”

“Yeah, I’m finished. Oh, and by the way, Wan will come here someday and confront you. He will be a different man, and stronger than you.” With that Korra left, she leaves the prison cell. Korra makes it go outside and breathes deeply.

“I’m proud of you Korra, you were so strong, “ Raava says, Korra was shaking out of sadness and anger. “Korra, calm down it’s over.” 

“Yeah, it is, but I have a feeling it really isn’t until Wan confronts him. Speaking of Wan, how is doing? Still playing, I’m guessing.”

“He’s asleep at the moment. After training himself for a bit, physical therapy for bending, he went to his room and played with it and then fell asleep like usual,” Raava informed her. Korra smiled, hearing nothing bad happened to him. 

“Still can’t contact him?”

“Still can’t Korra, we’ll just have to wait for more.” Korra nodded her head and began heading back to Republic City first, then back to Wan.


	4. Hidden Pain

_Earth_

_Fire_

_Air_

_Water_

_**Broken Paths** _

_Book I: Shattered_

_Chapter IV: Hidden Pain_

Wan moans as he once again plays with the prostate toy. His eyes rolled back, he wished Korra would come and wreck him. He wanted flesh and her kisses again. He wants her sweet smile. Wan begins to get sad as he pulls out the toy, he realizes it wasn’t enough. He wanted Korra to be with him. He puts on his clothes and begins reading while hiding his toy; he sighed getting comfy. 

A knock was heard on the door, “Come in.”

The door opens to reveal Korra, but with a different haircut and new clothes. She had a smirk on her face. She saw Wan’s eyes widened and giggled.

“Missed me, baby boy?” She asked teasingly and walked over to him. Wan got up and kissed the female Avatar, “You do not know how boring it got.” Wan says, “I missed you so much, my love.”

“I missed you too baby boy” Korra smiles, “Did you get the letters, mommy?” Wan says childlike.

“Yes, I got them. You did as your mommy instructed, good boy,” She kissed him on the forehead. Wan giggles, “Thanks mommy, Mommy, you look so pretty with your hair, completely amazing.”

Korra giggled, “Thanks, baby boy. What are you doing now?” 

“I was waiting for you and I wanted you to mess with me,” Wan admitted with a blush on his face. 

“Are you enjoying your toy?” He nods his head quickly. “Good, how about I play with you?” She asked seductively. Wan didn’t have to think twice as he moved to his bed and pulled out his toy. Getting undressed again.

“I want mommy to put this in me,” Wan said with stars in his eyes. Korra and Raava giggled at his childish manner. How he acted made them thrilled. “How do you want it?”

“Nice and deep mommy,” Wan says, Korra kisses Wan deeply. She grabs a hold of the lube, the lube is half full. “Oh? You had fun” Korra covers her fingers and toy with lube. Korra kissed his neck as she fingers him nice and slowly. Stroking him at the same time,“Korra~” Wan cries out, “Just relax and let mommy handle everything,” Korra kissed him.

She continues to finger and stroke him slowly as she gains momentum. She then goes faster, making Wan moan more loudly. Korra stopped fingering him as got his toy. Wan looked instantly happy at this. She smirked and began teasing him gently by rubbing his hole. 

“Korra~”

“You like that huh?” She asked playfully and put it inside, making the male Avatar moan out loud. “Yes, ma’am!” Wan pants as they kiss again. “Korra, wait, I’m sorry, I’m sorry for how I treated you.” Wan clenched his eyes.

“I know you only wanted to help and I hurt you so many times. I apologize for any hurt I have brought on you and before you make excuses for me, don’t. I was awful and just rude.” Wan says crying, his voice deep with regret. “I’m sorry, Korra, I really am.”

“Shh,” Korra placed a finger on his lips, making him quiet. “I know Wan and I still love you.” She hugged him. “I forgive you, Wan.”

“I never wanted to hurt you and even hurting you unintentionally still hurts my heart. A part of me thought after what I tried to do, you would leave. You crying like that snapped me back.” Wan clenched Korra, “Wan… I would never think of leaving you, ever, I care for you so much. It hurt me having to leave you alone while I was out there doing my Avatar duty,” Korra said, also crying as she held him tightly.

Wan and Korra cry in each other’s arms, going asleep. Korra in the morning swipes Wan’s long locks from his face. “His hair has grown,” Korra says to herself, though knowing that, she had to mention it to herself. She gets up from the bed kissing Wan’s sleeping lips and goes to her father.

“Korra, where have you been?” Her father asked her. “Wan’s room,” She replied. “I heard about Kuvira.” Tonraq says, “News spread fast these days, she has reduced a lot of her methods. What did you do to get her to relent and I know it wasn’t talking.” Tonraq smirks. 

“I tried talking then something happened which let her get beaten like the rag doll she is,” Korra smirked vigorously. Tonraq sighs, “She must have struck a nerve. From what I heard, you did not spare her an embarrassment. I’m proud you prevented a dictator with a probability superweapon.” 

“If she gets one of those, I’ll personally destroy it,” She said, cracking her knuckles.

Tonraq laughed at his daughter, “I’m sure you would sweety, Now, how was _that_ visit? If you feel comfortable talking about it.”

“It went smoothly, he’s still a prick even after waking up from a coma,” Korra replied with a low growl. “He’s still talking bullshit about his psychological logic of wanting to kill me and Wan.”

“You should have seen the excuses he had trying to kidnap you as a four-year-old girl. He didn’t tell his true objective, but he was still like that.”

“He doesn’t even see Wan as human but monsters, as if he justifies what he did because of that.” Korra sighs, Tonraq looked at her in surprise and eyes widened. 

“He said that?” 

“Yip.” Korra crosses her arms in disgust. “Have you heard anything from Tenzin? I didn’t get to speak to him while in Republic City.” 

“I have and he’s been doing his best to train new master Airbenders with Jinora helping him of course,” He smiled, “But, yeah, he’s been busy. Korra you deserve a break, why don’t you go out on a date with Wan.”

“Really, A date with Wan?” Korra asked shockingly. “Did my dad just suggest that I take my boyfriend out on a date?” 

“You’ve been dating for months and never went to dinner. Plus, Wan is well enough to where he could go out, go ahead, you both deserve it. Take him out to dinner, go on a late-night stroll.” Tonraq says as this surprised Korra.

“Thanks, dad,” Korra hugs him and he hugs back.

\--

Later, both Wan and Korra were at dinner. Wan wore his casual clothes. He and Korra ate at a local water tribe restaurant. Wan was a bit nervous, but relaxed. He ate his sea weed soup.

“Wan,” Korra called out. He looked at her with a smile, “Yeah?”

“You’re nervous, aren’t you?” She asked 

“Well yeah, this is the first time I went out on my two feet and it’s our first date.”

“Yip, don’t worry, I’m also nervous. Haven’t gone out a lot either.”

“We’re both busy with Avatar duties and all, so it makes sense,” Wan said, taking a sip of his soup. 

“Yeah, so how’s physical therapy, I heard you were getting to a more heavy earth bending stance.”

“Yeah, ever since Katara told me about visualizing where I wanted to go, I’ve been dead set ongoing there and showing you how far I’ve come,” He smiled at her. Korra blushed, “I see, you’re doing better, and I’m proud of you.” Korra grins, “That’s what I love about you, you’re determined and persistent.”

Wan blushes at her compliment “Really? I never knew you liked that about me,” He said with a nervous laugh.

“Wan, you’re amazing. Even when you’re knocked down, you get back up, you have this sense of peace and understanding I didn’t get from everyone else, your an amazing person, flaws and all”

Wan flushes a deep red at her words, “I-I ugh…” He couldn’t find the words to say as he acted like a child, playing with his face while his face was down. “Thanks,” He muttered. 

“You know, to be honest, I’ve always had a crush on you.” Korra admits, “I remember you saying I would find someone who loves me for me, I thought of you. I’ve always thought of you, even with Mako. I just didn’t have the courage to say that.” 

“Really? I thought you liked Mako? Guess I was wrong,” He said happily. “Mako was a crush, but you, you always fascinated me the first day we met. We had a connection deeper than friendship. I was terrible at my love life. You saw me go after Mako while he was with Asami.”

“Haha, I remember you didn’t like me for being the Avatar since you thought you clearly were the one true avatar.” 

Korra laughs, “But you turned out to be the original, oh fate is funny like that.”

“Yeah, knowing that I’m the one who started it all ten thousand years ago,” He laughs with her and grabs his drink. While he drinks it he looks out the window, seeing the snow fall out of the sky. It was a pleasant view for him while living here. 

He looked closer and saw a figure. It was himself that day, angry and eyes glowing white. Wan’s heart sinks as his breathing becomes quickened. Soon all the flashbacks came back, Zaheer suffocating him, the poison. Everything. 

He collapsed onto the floor, clenching his heart while panting. Korra was in shock seeing this as she moved over to him.

“Wan, Wan! What’s wrong? Wan! Can you hear me? Wan!” His vision fades to black as the last thing he sees is Korra with tears in her eye.

\--

Wan wakes up in his room, shaking, Korra was right next to him, hugging him, “Wan. Wan”

“I ruined our date night,” Wan sobs, “I ruined everything,” He sobs as he thinks about what happened last night. He remembers seeing himself from that fateful day.

“Wan, you ruined nothing. It happens to the best of us, don’t worry,” Korra said and pulled away from the hug to look at him. “Once you’re done recovering, we’ll go on a proper date, okay?”

“Ok,” Wan replied, a bit saddened. “Did you see something?” She asked and Wan stayed silent for the most part. Should he tell her the truth or lie to her? He decides it would be better to tell “I saw myself when I fought...him” Wan states out, his voice shaking. “He looked exactly like me, and his eyes..” Wan sobs. “Why am I like this, Korra! I try and I try to move on but my mind wants to stay stuck!” 

“Why do I still feel weak and helpless, Why does it still hurt?” He whimpered and started crying. “Korra… tell me... why?” All she did was hug him. She was at a loss of words and she didn’t know what was happening.

“I’m here, Wan,” She said and held him tightly. “Just remember that,” She started crying as well. Whatever he was seeing hurts him and it hurts her seeing him like this.

“We’ll get through this together, Wan, I promise.”

\---

Wan breathed carefully as he focused on his fire in front of him, focusing on the candle. Just like he did in the past, breath. Sometimes he would get angry at what happened to him and he thinks of what Katara said. “My mind is my ally, not my enemy.” He says to himself, he was trying to be calm. Wan, once done, blows out the candle, walking into his room. Once he opens it his mouth drops in shock.

He sees himself standing there, his pure white eyes staring into Wan's eyes. It let out a low growl and charged at him full speed. Wan screams, Korra rushes in then her eyes widen. She could see him. His ghost then saw Korra and looked at her, confused. It smiled insanely and went at her, letting out fire from his mouth. 

“Wan!” Korra yells at the ghost, “This isn’t you! I can see you, let yourself be at peace!” The ghost didn’t hear her and let out a growl and looked at the scared Wan. “What do you want!” Wan screams sobbing, “Why do you do this to me?” Wan shakes sobbing hard. “Raava what is that.” Korra asks.

“It’s his trauma from being poisoned by Zaheer. It manifests into a ghost haunting Wan. I don’t why it’s showing up,” Raava explained. “Is there a way to help him?” 

“I don’t know.” 

Ghost Wan then said,“You gave me life. Zaheer gave my blood.” He grunts,“Wan was in an anxiety attack!” The ghost head slightly leans, “So? That’s not my problem. He’s weak, he’s fragile!”

“Wan is you in pain too, you were once him. You feel his agony every day.” 

“I feed on his agony!”

Korra closes her eyes, “Wan listen, let him have peace.

“He’ll never have true peace within himself until _**it’s**_ finished.That is how I leave him be.” With that, the ghost left. Wan was in a fetal position, sobbing hard and cradling himself. Korra went over to him, checking up on him.

“Wan, are you okay?” Korra asked, hesitant. Wan shakes his head, Korra nods and cuddles with the man, giving him love and a sense of safety 

“He’ll be back, Korra, I fear his job isn’t done yet,” Raava advised her. “I know, but the question is when.”

Soon Wan fell asleep, and Korra took him to bed and lay next to him. 

\----

Wan felt awful. He was in a foul mood altogether. Korra thought of a small way to cheer her baby boy up. She got a nice massage table ready when Wan came back from bending therapy. “Hey,” Wan says, “What’s this?” He sees the candle lights. “I wanted to give you a back rub, you had a hard few weeks, my treat.”  
  
Wan smiles weakly, “Thank you, gosh someday you’re going to be my wife, Korra.” 

“Anything can happen, baby boy,” Korra winks at him. “So lay down and let your mommy handle this,” She said seductively. 

“Do I strip down?” Korra nods her head. Wan then takes his clothes off completely. Korra pats the massage chair and Wan lies on his stomach. Korra put a towel on his ass, for now. Korra drips lube all over Wan, oiling him and massaging his knots in his back.

“Just relax and let me handle this, okay,” Wan nods as she massages him onwards. Korra begins to get sexual with it when Wan is nice and relaxed. She massaged his front with oil and often misses his cock on purpose. “You’re so sexy. You look great oiled up.”

“Thanks,” He said calmly and fully relaxed. Korra just smiled seductively. 

She did this for the most part, trying to relax the male Avatar. Korra decided bow would be a good time. She kisses Wan's lips, as the massage becomes more sensual. Her hands are soft yet firm when needed.

Wan was enjoying himself as her hands undo the knots and pain. “How did you learn this?” Wan asked.

“That’s a secret” Korra chucked as her hands creased is hole and cock. Korra played his body like a harp, knowing what string to play, Wan orgasms and Korra giggles. “Relax for mommy, okay?’ Korra grabs his toy and puts it in and lets it vibrate. Korra gave Wan a hand job that made him moan her name softly.

“Korra~” 

“That’s a good boy, you’re doing so well” Korra praised him. Wan blushes but continues to call her name. “You like that, don’t you? Of course, you like it when mommy does this” Korra giggled.

Wan moans harder, “You want to make it go faster?” Korra asks.

“Yes, mommy, please~” 

“Good fucking boy” Korra turns on the vibrations higher and it hit Wan with a flood of arousal. Being praised like this triggered something deep within him. His breath was caught by Korra’s words.

Wan felt numb as the vibrations hit him faster and harder. He moaned softly, but it soon became loud. He called for his mommy repeatedly.

“Mommy~, mommy~” Korra looked at the face he was making. It was a cute one, which she liked. 

“Yes, baby boy?” She asked sweetly and placed kisses on his neck. “Fuck me harder, please?” He asked, innocently. 

“With pleasure,” She said seductively and began stroking and moving the toy faster, using her Airbending to increase the speed. 

“Aahhh~” He moaned out. His face flustered, his breathing becoming heavier by the minute. He was drooling and his mouth was open. Korra edged him for a while until he cums, screaming as loud as he can. Korra kissed him to silence him.

Korra pulls away from the kiss, turning off the vibrator and pulling it out. Wan moans softly. “Did you enjoy your massage?” He weakly nods his head. 

“Um, atta boy” Korra slaps his ass, Wan blushes slightly at the sudden action. “You like that?” Wan nods his head and looks away. Korra smirks and does it harder, making Wan moan. 

“This boy is full of surprises,” Raava said, laughing. Korra smirks, “You like being slapped like a good little boy whore?” 

“Yes, mommy,” He nods his head. “That’s for the next time, cutie.” He looked away shyly, not wanting to show her his flustered face. Wan and Korra cleaned up the room and went to sleep. 

\---

Wan yarns as he gets up, soon Korra comes in with a breakfast tray, “Morning handsome.”

“Morning, mommy,” He said tiredly, Korra gave his meal, “So the Glacier spirit festival is coming up.” Korra says. “I mean, that could be our date.”

Wan looks for a moment, “You sure? What if it happens again? Or he attacks me out of nowhere or–” 

“Wan, if it comes, it comes. You still have to live. Even if you have PTSD, life can still be wonderful.”

“PTSD? I’m confused.”

“Oh right, I forgot your old,” Korra teases, “It means Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, Katara talked to me about it. When something traumatic happens to a person, the brain releases some type of chemical. Though you’re not in danger, you feel you are. It’s like your brain is trying to understand what happened.” Korra says.

“Ok, so that’s what it’s called now,” Wan said with a hand on his chin, “We just called it stress or war shock. Anything like what you just said.”

“That’s because you’re old and not up to date with modern times,” Korra reproached. Wan rolled his eyes, “Apparently young enough to fuck.” Wan sasses with a smirk.

“Just remember who gave you all that pleasure yesterday and you’re favorite toy,” Korra smirks at him. “Doesn’t that mean you’re in love with an old man?” Wan asks with a questionable look.

“Bend over, you get a spanking.”

“Make me,” He said, crossing his arms. Korra laughs, “Okay baby boy, though I have a few more gifts. Oh well, guess Wan doesn’t want new toys.” Wan pouts and pulls down his pants, sighs. Korra slaps his ass, kissing it. “I knew you wouldn’t pass up a good toy” Korra takes out a butt plug. “This is called a butt plug

“What’s it do?” Wan’s ask.

“Aren’t you a curious geezer?”

“First, I am and second I’m not that old, I’m in my twenties, Korra!” 

“Twenties...Part two,” Korra teased, slapping his ass. 

“I’m not old, I’ve got a second chance at life,” He said with a blush on his face. “Like I said.” Korra lubes her fingers and puts a finger inside, “Part two.” 

“Now, butt plugs are designed to make anal play even more enjoyable. It isn’t your best pall, but it’ll get the job done in public. It stays in place while you do normal tasks, and you’ll feel good doing it.”

“What! Inside me the whole time?! What about going to the bathroom? What if I wanna take a shit?!”

“Its easy to take out, and mommy will take care of it, plus shit is stored in your upper bowel, not in your anal canal where the butt plug will be hanging out, so your good.” Korra let’s Wan look at the plug. She prepares him more, “No one will notice unless you moan out in public. Plus, look how pretty it is? A blue gem on top, meaning you’re all mommies.”

Wan blushed at being claimed like a dog, “O-Ok, but I’m not a dog,” He said shyly.

She leans closer to him "And if you’re a good boy, I’ll do anything you ask of me," She whispered in his ear. He perked up at hearing this. 

Wan nods, Korra was done preparing and picked up the butt plug and pushed it inside. It was medium size. Korra kissed him when it was inside. “How cute, Mommy’s little Wan’s hole looks cute!’

Wan moans, feeling it inside, Korra slaps his ass, “Come on, time to go to bending physical therapy.” 

Wan felt a tad uncomfortable walking with something in his ass, but he got used to it. Today was earth bending practice. He had to perform a horse stance to keep the boulder up in the air. 

The butt plug was making him feel too good. Wan struggles to keep himself focused. The butt plug begins to…

Vibrate.

Wan bites his lips, “One more minute,”The man says, Korra mouths, ‘Focus.’ She holds up a remote control. Wan focuses on the boulder and uses all his strength to keep it up. But the butt plug kept vibrating inside him as he nearly lost focus. 

“And… done,” The man said, and Wan dropped the boulder on the ground. He breathed heavily as Korra made her way to him, almost skipping. “Good job Avatar Wan, next time we’ll make it two boulders,” His instructor told him and made his leave. 

“Nice job baby” Korra smirks knowingly. Wan glares at Korra, “Why did you do that?”

“To see how long you can hold it, of course,” She said coyly with a smile on her face. 

“Liar!” Wan snapped, “You just wanted to see If I would moan or not!”

“Who knows, baby boy,” She shrugged her shoulders.

“You’re like a sadist, you know that?” Wan said, pouting. “So I’ve heard,” She waves him off. “But you did well, kept it in. Like a champ, I should raise the vibrations more.” Korra teases, “You were blushing so hard.”

Wan blushes as he turns to the side. 

“Whatever, let’s get the other’s over with,” Wan said and went to his next training session. 

The day goes by with Wan struggling to handle the training with the butt plug inside him. He nearly fell on his face with Airbending, almost froze a guard with Waterbending, and nearly burned someone’s hat off. Korra was having a blast with the remote, watching Wan struggle to even keep his composure.

At this point Wan had a raging boner that he covered with his jacket. Wan was humiliated at some points he let out a yelp. Korra can see the anger in Wan’s eyes, but deep inside he loved it. He loved the blissful torment and would jump in her strap on tonight riding it.

It exhausted him. Wan opened the door to his room and walked over to the bed. He fell on it and closed his eyes, still feeling the butt plug inside him. He smiled, feeling the vibrations. 

Korra was a genius.

Wan just relaxed and with a bit of stroking came harder. He arched his back and sighed. Wan smiles, feeling it around, making it go deeper. He took a nap, smiling like a kid.

“Good, he’s asleep now, Korra,” Raava told her. “Good and the butt plug?” She asked curiously if he took it out or not. 

“Still inside, but deeper,” Raava informed her and sent her a vision of Wan sleeping. She giggled at his smiling face. 

“I better start heading back before he misses me too much,” Korra joked around, loves,Raava laughed a little. 

“Indeed, he likes it when his mommy is near him,” Raava giggled, “You know he likes it, right?”

“I know,” Korra spoke."Say Raava, Did Wan ever have a lover before me?"

“No, he had a few loves, but he had to leave them. His first life was tragic in a way.”

“I see.”

“You bring something inside of him out, Korra, you make his heart, beat again.”

“Has he truly never felt this way before?” 

“No, he hasn’t. And this is why you should explore with him. Wan doesn’t understand any of this, but you make him understand it.”

“Raava, do you feel...When we orgasm?”

“Yes, and I can make one feel the other,” Raava explained.

Korra blushed, she looks to the side, “Let me feel what Wan is feeling’ she mumbled to Raava.

“Alright,” Raava then connected Wan to Korra, making her feel the vibrations from the butt plug. It was still going on while he slept. It is amazing, Korra moaned softly, feeling her butt getting vibrated. 

“Oh- Oh-“ Korra says, trying to not shout. “Raava, i’m feeling everything he feels- oh fu-Oh..” Korra went to a private area and turned the vibrations up for herself and Wan, at the highest setting.

Wan woke up quickly, “Korra, you-You FUCK!”

“Oh shittttr~” Korra drools, Wan cums and Korra has a double orgasm first Wan then her own. Wan sighs as the vibration was off. “Korra~”

Korra pants, “Okay,” Raava disconnected them, “Had fun?”

“Yeah~”

“I can do that anytime I want,” Raava said proudly. 

“Good to know,” Korra said, breathing heavily. Her legs were weak at first, but she could walk her way to her room. She opens and sees a passed out Wan with his butt plug beside him. Korra smiles to herself and makes her way to the bed. She falls and closes her eyes. 


	5. Not Just Another

_Earth_

_Fire_

_Air_

_Water_

_**Broken Paths** _

_Book I: Shattered_

_Chapter V: Not just another._

  
  


Wan meditated on top of the Avatar temple, with spirits surrounding the place. Wan breaths in and out, trying to connect to the spirit world or Raava. He was getting frustrated as he knew this would be a spiritual center and yet he could feel nothing. 

“Raava, please,” Wan cries, Raava hears him, “I’m here Wan, I’m always here'“was

But he could not hear her. Wan sobs, harder than he ever has. “Raava... Please, I need you. I want to hear your voice again.” Raava heard everything was had said, but no matter what he couldn’t hear her.

“Oh, Wan, if only you can hear me, you know I’ll never leave you,” Raava said, a bit saddened. Wan took a walk in the frigid lands. Wan sees something following him, he turns around to see nothing. Wan blinks, then continues to walk. Once he turned around again, he saw a huge cat dear, black and white fur, sharp blue eyes.

“Haya, there, little guy,” Wan said, approaching the cat dearly. “Or girl, I think. What are you doing here?” He asked and the cat deer looked at him. It tilted its head and paced around him, almost curious. Wan put his hands up, “Easy, I’m friendly and you are following me” The Artic cat dear purrs and smells him. Not a hunter.

She licked Wan’s face like a cat, making the First Avatar Reborn laugh. “Hey, we just met and you already-“ Wan sees a scar on the Artic car dear neck, the avatar rubs her. “I see, you were afraid, and you were cautious.”

“I guess we have something in common after all,” He said, rubbing his fingers over his scar. “It was some hunters, right? Poor thing, let’s give you a name!” He said excitedly. The deer cat looked at him and purred. “You look like a girl.” Wan looked down, “Yep, a girl, hum, how about Baru?” She purrs affectionately, “Okay, Baru it is”

\---

Korra walks into Wan’s room to see him and an Artic cat dear cuddling while Wan reads a book while sipping on a warm cup of tea. 

“Umm, Wan, who’s that?” She asked, pointing at the arctic cat deer. “This is Baru, I found her outside while meditating,” He said, not taking his eyes off his book. 

“She’s cute,” Korra said and walked up to the cat deer. She saw the scar on her neck and she frowned. Before she could ask him, he answered her question. 

“Hunters got to her, and she received a scar,” He answered, “Baru can be sensitive around people.” Korra nodded her head in understanding. “Around me, she feels safe. I guess we both feel safe.” Wan strokes her fur, and she nudges him.

“You think we can go to the Southern Lights?” Korra asked curiously, “If you don’t want to then we–”

“Sure, let’s go, it would be fun,” Wan said, closing his book and looking at her. 

\--

Wan and Korra looked out in the stars, seeing the lights. “I remember seeing these before I fought and sealed Vaatu, they were always gorgeous.”

“And how is it now, still the same or even more beautiful?” She asked. Wan nods his head, “Yeah, it still is to this day,” He gave a small smile. 

“Hey, I’ve been meaning to ask, what happened with Kuvira? I heard she got her ass kicked by you.”

“She didn’t want to listen, so I forced her to listen.”

“There are some rumors that you grabbed her by the hair and flung her.”

“She didn’t choose her words carefully when we talked,” Korra said a bit darkly, “And the hair-pulling was extra.”

“Did you pull her hair?” Wan chuckled, “Come on~ You can tell me.’

“Yeah, I did and?” 

Wan whistled, “She had to piss you off _**REALLY**_ good, probably talked shit about me.” Korra just glared at Wan for being right. She stayed silent and nodded her head slowly. Wan blinks, realizing, “That _Bitch,_ I knew she screamed warlord when I heard about her. Gosh, I didn’t know she would go that low to piss you off. Why was my name even mentioned!?’

“It’s better if you don’t know Wan, just know she mentioned you and I made her pay for it,” Korra said.

“Awh, I wanted to roast somebody when I recover. But, I trust my girlfriend.” Wan smiles, “So, any other things, how is Bolin, Mako, and Asami?”

“Bolin is working under Kuvira, Mako is body guarding Prince Wu, and Asami is doing well, Future Industries is doing really good and she even talked to her dad again,” Korra told him. 

“Oh wow, seems like everyone got their lives together,” Wan says with a hint of sadness. “Hey don’t feel bad, Wan,” Korra said and placed a hand on his shoulder, “You can still get your life together, it’s all part of the recovery.”

“Recovery sucks if all your friends have moved on with their lives while you’re still stuck,” Wan pouts. Korra hugs him and kisses his cheek. “Everyone misses you, Wan,” Korra says, gently stroking his hair. “This takes time and patience, love.”

Wan leans on Korra’s shoulder, seeing the southern lights dance. 

\---

Wan kisses Korra, his lips and neck being bitten. He rides Korra dildo, his hair is down to his lower back. Wan was on his knees, panting. His face deep flush, “Mommy!” Wan cries out, he is smiling lustfully as he strokes his dick. 

Korra’s hand was on his abs, watching him. Wan moans filled the entire room. It is late at night in Korra’s room, with only a lamp on. Wan’s body dripped with sweat and oil.

“Mommy, your dildo makes me feel so good.” Wan goes up and down.

“So handsome, look at you, taking mommy’s toy so well,” Wan kisses her once more. He pulls back and continues going up and down. “This is the best toy ever, mommy,” He said happily. 

Korra watches Wan go at it with a blush on his face. He moans and moans with a blissful face. An idea struck her as she lifted herself up, making Wan yelp out in surprise. The dildo still inside him as he played in his back with Korra now on top of him. 

“Let’s make this more exciting, baby boy~,” She said seductively and kissed him deeply. “What are you doing mommy?” Wan asks. 

“What else? Playing with my little boy,” She smirked and grasped his cock, making him moan in shock. Her grasp was a firm one. She begins moving her body slowly, letting the dildo go in and out of his hole.

“Aahh~” Wan began moaning as she began stroking him. “Ahhh~ Mommy~” He moans and Korra moves faster and faster. The first Avatar reborn begins moaning loudly and breathing heavily by his lover. 

Korra lost herself as she kept moving her hips forward and backward into him. Raava saw everything and was flustered. She didn’t expect this to happen, but glad it did. Wan releases all over his chest and some got on Korra’s face. He busted several streams. Wan saw stars, and he crashed back on his pillow. “Shit~” Wan pants, groaning in afterglow. 

“Damn, holy shit-“ He gulps trying to recompose himself. Wan couldn’t even complete a sentence. He was just in shock of how good he felt. He shivers, trying to readjust.

Wan smiles weakly, staring at Korra. “Was it good?” She asked, taking in deep breaths. “Look at my..face..and answer that for yourself, mommy.” Wan grins in bliss, “You really enjoyed it, hmm,” She said with a grin of her own. 

“Didn’t expect it to go this smoothly,” Korra admits and takes it out his hole, “Now I know what to do when you’re back talking,” She said and laid next to him. Wan closed his eyes, “Wow, I just- I never thought I would like something like that.” Wan looked at her, “It did hurt but it was a good type of pain, like pleasure and pain mixed, the pain eventually went away.” He explained. 

Korra sighs, “Of course, that’s what I felt when you put it in,” She said. Wan smiles, then laughs, “Why does being penetrated by a girl feel good? Like It’s really attractive when you. Dominated me. I always had those thoughts of if a woman could just do what she wanted to me. Even if she just rides my dick and sucks me dry. In my time men were expected to be dominant, to take what they wanted out of a woman. But, I always thought of it as unfair. Why can’t women do as they pleased with us, why can’t we both get something out of it? I was weird for even thinking of getting fucked.”

“Really? All women deserve equal rights and I don’t think you’re weird, Wan. It’s natural and everyone has their kinks.”

“And mine is getting fucked in the ass by a woman, and honestly, yeah, I love it. I’m lucky that i found someone who likes to fuck me.’ Wan smiles, “Same here.”

“Also, there is something on your face..” Wan chuckles. “I think I came on your face.” 

“Well, take it off,” She said, and Wan used this hand and wiped it off her face. “Do you want it or do I take it?”

“I’ll take it. Anything for my baby boy I’ll eat it,” She said and Wan moved his fingers to her. She licks his fingers, even sucking on it. Wan had an idea and smirked, and he used his strength to pin her down. “Temping Korra, very tempting, I think you deserve pleasure as well.” His hand slides down to her pussy. “Wet, I knew it,allow me to please you as you pleased me.” 

“Alright,” She smirked, giving him the go ahead. Wan kissed her lips and moved down her body, kissing her body and sucking her nipples. “You taste marvelous, I wonder what you taste like down here.’ Wan slowly lowers his head to her pussy and eats her out, sucking and licking, devouring her, “Mmmm~”

“Ah, Wan~” Korra moans and as he eats her out, licking every inch of her pussy inside. “Beautiful~” Wan says, getting up for breath. His cock was hard again. He gets her nice and relaxed, then puts his cock inside. Korra gasps, Wan gently strokes her cheeks. “Tell me when you’re ready, baby girl.”.

“I’m ready, I’m not scared,” She said, breathing heavily. He nods his head and gently begins moving forward and backwards, making her moan softly with each gentle thrust. Wan kisses her soon as his thrusts become harder and faster. “When I cum inside, you take it out with your water bending.”

“Why? You scared, I’ll get pregnant just from your cum? Please, you can’t impregnate me that fast.”

Wan thrusted inside harder, “Just for safety, I saw where one time they got pregnant so fast.”

“Ooo, so scary,” She said, faking being scared, then laughed at him. Wan sighs and stops, “Korra, please. As much as I want to bread the shit out of you and cum inside you and over to the point where you drip of my cum. The world needs you as the Avatar. You having my child is not ideal right now.”

She looks down when hearing this, “Sorry you’re right, the world needs… no us.”

Wan turns away, “No it doesn’t, it doesn’t need me.”

“I can’t handle everything by myself Wan, the world will need us both.”

“The world is doing pretty fine without me, your being a great Avatar, better than I did in my first life. You stopped a rising dictator all on your own, I’m proud. But the fact of the matter is, is that I’m the _other_ avatar. The one who is just there.”

“Wan, that isn’t true. You’re part of the Dual Avatar cycle, not just someone else. You helped save Republic City, the world from Vaatu twice.You’ve done so much here just as in your first lifetime.”

Wan sighs and smiles, he kisses her pounding inside of her hitting her G spot. Korra screams, Wan bites her shoulder until she cums and squeezes Wan till he comes all inside of her. Wan kisses her once more, Korra moans as they bust a slime. Wan spreads her legs, watching her, “Push out.” Wan says, Korra complies. He saw his cum drip out of her. Wan eats her out once more, then kisses her. “Umm” Wan then bends the semen out of her and cleaning her with water.

  
  


“There,” Wan said and fell next to her. Korra looked at him and smiled, “I love you, Wan and you’re not just another Avatar, you’re my partner and one half of the Dual Avatars. ” Korra snuggled to his chest. 

“I love you too, Korra,” The two then fell asleep holding each other. 

\---

“Glacier Spirits Festival is here.” Tonraq says to Korra as Senna, Wan and Korra ate at the table with him, “Can’t believe it’s that time of year again. Hopefully, it goes smoothly this time around.” He joked but Senna gave him an elbow to the side, making the Chief flinch in pain. 

“Now are you two coming?” Senna asked them. “Yeah, Wan and I decided beforehand that we’d go,” Korra answered and Wan nodded his head.

“It was beautiful the last time, even with everything that happened,” Wan said, taking a sip of his drink, “And you seen so excited Tonraq, why’s that?” The Chief looked at him. 

“This is the time of year where everyone is connected to the spirits as they dance in the sky,” He said with a smile, “And I wanted to see you two having fun even if you said no, I would have ordered you to go,” He said seriously. 

“Haha, very funny dad,” Korra says. “I missed last year’s because I couldn’t walk and more... so this should be fun. Besides, I need to beat Korra at a few games.” Wan smiles and glances at Korra.

“See, that’s what I’m talking about,” Tonraq said victoriously, “I nice rivalry between each other never hurt anybody.” 

“Oh, I’m sure you can, old man.” Korra mocked Wan playfully, “Keep dreaming Wan.”

“Whoever wins the most games on day one wins the bet.” Wan says, “Let’s shake on it.”

“And what’s this bet?’

  
“Loser has to follow or do anything that the winner says for a day, “Wan says, smirking sly, Korra hums, “Let’s make it sweeter. The person also has to buy as many of their favorite sweets snacks with their own tickets in the Carnaval.”

“It’s a deal,” Wan said.

“Amazing, Korra you have to win!” Tonraq said while Senna looked at him, “Honey, you’re the wrong Wan, should win this one.” She said.

“Mom, You’re rooting for him!”

Wan busted out laughing, “She knows a winner when she sees it.” Wan smirks, Korra playfully glares.

“I’m rooting for the one who needs it most,” She said giggling. Korra smirks back at Wan, who huffed. 

“Then it’s settled,” Tonraq smiled.

\--

Glacier Spirits Festival was here, and Wan and Korra had a fearsome competition. Korra was in the lead at first until Wan grabbed the lead from her. The duo was more focused than ever.

Won prizes, but they were focused on the count. Soon they did enough to get a total count.

Tonraq kept score and finished. “Who won, sweetie?” Senna says looking, then she giggles, not saying a word.

“Who won?” The duo says in unison, “Well I think it was me.” Korra says, “Yeah right, you know the REAL winner is _Me_.”

“Sure, whatever first avatar.” Korra waved him off. Senna and Tonraq looked at each other with a smile on their faces.

“You think they’ll agree to it?” Senna asked, “Only one way to find out,” Tonraq laughed, and both Avatars were fuming, wanting to know who won.

“Come on, tell us!” Both shouted at them. 

“Ok, you ask for it, It’s a tie, you both won and lost,” Tonraq said and their expressions turned to shock.

“What?!” They yelled, “That can’t be true, I definitely won, it can’t be a tie!” Korra was upset at this. “I agree, this can’t be real,” Wan rejected the truth and just wanted to win. Tonraq showed the paper. The duo looked at the proof and sighs. “His right,” Wan sighs, “Oh well, I had fun,” Korra glares at the piece of paper.

“Fuck,” She muttered to herself, knowing her dad was right. “We can buy each other sweets.” Wan shrugs, then kisses Korra's cheeks. She blushes furiously. “Whatever, sure,” She said grumpy. 

“Look on the bright side, you both won and can get each other sweets,” Tonraq said, placing a hand on their shoulders, “But it was fun seeing Korra all fired up about it and Wan as well,” Senna said.

“We get a little competitive sometimes.” Wan says. 

The duo later ate each other’s snacks while snuggling.

\---

Pasty lay in his bed, Korra went away to Republic City to do some business. Wan was tired of staying here. Wan ate with Tonraq and Senna. He looks up, “I want to go back to republic city, I know I’m still healing, but I feel as if I have reached a wall that I can’t seem to break. I feel like I need to be where the excitement is, where Korra and my friends are.”

“Are you sure?” Tonraq asks. Wan nods, “Positive,” Wan says. Tonraw nods “I’ll have the white lotus prepare a boat.’

“I want to do this alone, get some thoughts to myself.” Wan smiles, “It’ll be good.”

Wan takes off on the boat the next morning, saying goodbye to everyone and Baru who snuggles him. He takes off smiling as he sees the sea.


	6. Wan Alone

_Earth_

_Fire_

_Air_

_Water_

_**Broken Paths** _

_Book I: Shattered_

_Chapter VI: Wan Alone_

Wan sees the bay of republic city, he smiles slightly. He was here, home. However, he sees on a nearby mountain his ghost, staring at him dead in the eyes. “It is not finished, Wan.”

Wan steps back and closes his eyes, and turns the boat back around. He docks near an empty bay and burns his old clothes, replacing them with a poncho and brown pants and boots.

He shaved off his goatee and looked at his reflection. He grabs his long locks while grabbing a knife. He pressed the knife against his hair. He gathers up his courage.

It was time for a change.

With one swift motion, his long black hair was cut only leaving his hair above his shoulders. 

With that, he moves on.

\---

Korra sees a letter on her bedstand, she picks it up. It’s from Wan..

She opens it, her eyes widen at what was in the message from him. She can’t believe what she is reading.

_Korra, my beloved,_

_Please forgive me, but I need to go, somewhere. I’m not in the southern water tribe or here, as you can tell._

_Once I regained my memories, I thought I found myself. I was wrong. I lost something inside me ever since that day. I need to not be Avatar Wan, but Wan. I need to find my identity as a human again… I need to find me._

_That is why I changed my appearance. I want to just be known as Wan._

_No one knows about this but you and keep it as such. I love you so much, baby, but I need to do this on my own. I will be in a motel in the earth kingdom if you need to see me._

_Love, Wan._

“Wan…” She breathed, “Raava can you pinpoint where Wan is now?” She asks the light spirit. 

“I can and he is alone at the moment,” Raava said worriedly, “Korra, don’t be alarmed but he’s healing himself after a fight in a ring to earn money.”

Korra rushes out and without hesitation, she fly a sky bison to the part of the earth kingdom where Wan was. After placing the sky bison safely, she walked up to his hotel room. The door opens to reveal Wan with medium short hair and goatee cut off completely. “Korra?” He seems rather shocked at this.

“Wan!” She lunged at him, giving him a tight hug. Wan hugs back, he closed the door. “How did you find me so quickly?” Wan asks.

“Raava,” She answers, “Raava told me where you are,” She said. Wan eyes widened in shock, Raava was- He touched his heart. “So- she didn’t leave me?” 

“Of course not, Wan, why would you think she left you?” She asked, “She cares for you just as much as I do.” 

Wan remained silent and then spoke, “She hasn’t talked to me. It’s like she ignored me. I cried and begged and she still never..said a word.”

“Wan, Raava can’t talk to you because you have a block.” Korra says stroking her cheek. Wan’s head leans on it gently. 

“What does she say? Does she talk about me?” Wan asked, “She does, she worries for you, Wan every day.” Wan hums, “I miss you Raava, so much. I want to hear your voice..”

“Wan, I miss you too and it pains me to see you like this,” Raava said, “It’s better seeing you and Korra go at it than this,” She admits. 

“Wait? Really?” Korra asks, “Yes, Korra, I enjoy watching you and Wan, it makes me feel good.” Raava admits, Korra blushed. Wan curiosity tilts his head, “Is everything alright? What did Raava say?”

Korra sighs, “Wan, me and raava, or Raava can see you and me go at it meaning she can see all of it,I she can feel it and If she connects, I can feel it as well” Korra explains with a blush, Wan flushes hearing this. 

“So, she’s seen everything even…” 

“Yip, even that and she enjoys it too,” Korra said, “Never thought Raava would watch us do it,” Wan admits scratching his head nervously, “Always thought spirits can’t feel human emotions.” Wan admits as he flushes harder. Wan hugs himself trembling, “She helped me see you...masturbate and she can feel-“

“I mean, why would Raava even-“ Wan says getting defense. However, he was hiding something deep inside himself. “Why would she do that!? Even if she feels good, I-“ Wan turns away blushing, “She-She wasn’t even interested in sex, Why now!?” Wan moved away, sitting on the bed, now upset. “Even worse, you saw those moments between myself and myself only. She shared them with you, I feel violated!”

“Wan, Raava-“

“She can’t seem to speak to me, so why can’t she just not see and go about!” Wan says angrily, but inside his body felt hot. He was angry, but that anger covered a deeper feeling.

Longing, Desire, Want, loneliness.

“What are you so mad about, Wan?” Korra asked, concerned, “I can’t even talk to her and yet you can!” Wan yells crying, “I can’t even- I can’t even-“

“Can’t what?” Korra’s eyes widened, despite his tears, she knew that look. He was into something and burying something.

“Wan, what do you desire at the moment?” Korra asked. He looked away ashamed, “I like you both…” He muttered.

“Come again?” 

Wan stayed silent again, looking away at her, not meeting her cyan eyes. “Never mind,” Wan says, trying to walk away, but Korra’s firm grasp stopped him. “No!” Raava and Korra said together, their voice mashing “Wan, tell us!” 

“I love you both!” Wan sobs, “I-I just can’t! Just let me go, please!” 

“Ok, Wan,” They said, letting him off. Wan held his hand and ran off, grabbing his stuff in tears. “Goodbye,” Wan said, and then closed the door. 

Korra stood there stunned as Wan left them. “What happened?” Korra asked Raava, “I’m not actually sure, Korra,” She admits, “I’ve never seen him like this before and what he said still bothers me.”

“He likes-No, he loves me and you.” Korra said in shock, “Yeah,” Raava said softly with a blush on her face, “I never knew he held such feelings for me. Ever since I met him ten thousand years ago he never told me.” 

“I think he thinks you never felt the same, so that’s why he never said anything. Even when you did merge.” Korra says, “Honestly, It makes sense. He cries about you, like he’s missing something.”

“I’ve heard cries for me and it hurts me truly not being able to talk to him,” Raava stated, “I feel the same way, Korra ever since we merged and beat Vaatu. I promised him I would stay by his side and I will,” Raava told her. 

“But how will we do this, he can’t enter the spirit world through meditation?” 

“He’ll have to reconnect with himself before we can think about doing this,” Raava said, “Only when he can connect, then we’ll figure it out.” 

“Ok.”

\--

Wan left Korra alone in the room. He didn’t stop running or sobbing. Until he sees his ghost, but in his old life during his first harmonic convergence. “Pathetic,” He scoffs, “You were stronger than this.”

“Shut up, will you, I’m not in the mood today,” Wan spat back but still scared. 

“Oh, look someone’s got there fight back,” His ghost mocked him, “Take a look Wan, you’re a shell of what you used to be. This new reflection is actually strong and useful,” The ghost scoffed at him and laughed. Wan was about to cry, then he attacked the ghost with fire, “ENOUGH!”

“Or what, You’ll fight me?”

Wan remained silent, Ghost Wan laughed, “You’re pathetic, no wonder why Raava never loved you back. You were lucky to even get Korra. Maybe she just felt pity for you and gave you the girlfriend experience.” 

“SHUT UP!! YOU DON’T KNOW ANYTHING!” Ghost Wan makes Wan look up, “You will never be as good as I was, you will always be a shadow of me.” Wan, the first avatar ghost said. Wan doesn’t know what to say, he was right. He was a shadow. He’ll never be as good as he once was. The ghost vanished, leaving Wan in a state of utter despair. 

He continued his walk, but with Ghost Wan’s words in his head. 

\---

Wan continued to walk, sleep and walk. He had nothing but his feet and boat; he traveled across the world, staying in hostels or in a tent. He was a wonder. With his boat reached the northern water tribe. He walked to the northern portal and entered the spirit world where the two worlds meet. Wan went to the tree of time and meditated, but nothing happened. He felt more in despair than ever. The tree showed him nothing.

He went out and saw a bunch of spirits waiting for him. He walked towards them. 

“Hey aren’t you Avatar Wan?” A spirit asked, but another said, “He doesn’t look like it..” 

“Yeah, I don’t feel Raava’s presence.” Wan looked down at this. He missed hearing her voice. 

“Say who are you? You look like him, but we don’t feel her presence like the other one?” A spirit asked. Wan sighed, “I’m Wan, just Wan, no one else,” He said and began walking away from them. The spirits looked on at him with a slight confusion.

Weeks turn into months as Wan travels around the world. Soon six months have passed. Reaching three years since that day. Wan walked through a random city, he looked tired. Then he sees his ghost once again, but this time back in his original form. Wan glares, “I’m ending this!’ Wan rushes to find the ghost soon that lets him go into an earth rumble match. Wan went to the man in charge. “I want to fight!”

“You sure, kid? This guy didn’t lose once in three months.” The man said to Wan. 

“I’m sure, let me fight,” Wan said determined, and the guy sighed, “Alright, follow me.” He followed the man inside the arena where his ghost is. 

“Enjoy,” The guy said, closing the entrance. 

Wan took an earthbending stance, as did his ghost self. 

“And fight!” The bell rings and Wan sends a punch forward, letting the ground shoot up at the ghost. He dodged the attack and hit him with several rocks. What Wan was seeing was a ghost, it was actually a normal dude. He saw Wan as an easy one. Soon he made Wan suffer a massive defeat as he crashed to the ground.

“We have a winner!’ The announcers said as the guy rose his fists, leaving Wan laying there.

Later on, Wan was fixing his bandages and had a nasty black eye. The ring leader threw money at him, “For your lackluster performance, Kinda funny seeing you get beat so I gave a few extra yuans.”

Wan grabbed the money and stuffed it in his bag, “Thanks.” He said, drained. “Hay, wait a second, you kinda look like that Dual Avatar guy, what was his name? Wan! Yeah, you look a lot like him.”

“I get that alot,” Wan said, “Wonder what happened to the guy. He just up and vanished,” The ring leader says. “I wouldn’t even know,” Wan says walking off.

Wan went to the bathroom and quickly healed his eye and saved his goatee that was growing back in a tad. Soon he went out and continued. He bought food for him and other supplies and kept moving.

Wan sees a little kitten, all alone. He picks the car up, “There, there, it’s okay, say where is your-“ Wan glances behind him to see his ghost once again. Wan takes a step back, the kitten jumps off of Wan’s arms and roars at the ghost.

“Oh, look, you’ve found yourself a guard protects you, how nice.” Wan taunts. The kitten bites ghost Wan and claws him, “You- You can see him?” Wan eyes widen realizing the cat was a spirit. 

The kitten roars like a tiger lion; ghost Wan backs away from the kitten and then vanishes. The Kitty meowed again walking away, but Wan follows. “Wait!” Wan follows the kitten as she runs off. Wan soon found himself at the edge of the swamp, and the cat turned into Istina.

She turns her head, “Hello Wan”

“Istina, What-“

“You search for truth and the swamp will give them to you, if you are willing to listen,” She said with a slight smile. 

“I am,” He says. 

“Good, Here you’ll find what you truly seek. But remember the swamp shows what you desire most and what you fear most, meaning you’ll see _him_ again,” She explained, “And hopefully you’ll listen to a blind old badger.” 

“Old what?” Wan says, and the spirit of truth vanishes, and soon he faces his ghost. “I’m tired of you!” Wan attacked his ghost and turned into a pool of Mercury around him, pulling Wan down. “Night Night” Ghost Wan pulls Wan into the poison while he screams in horror.

Wan wakes up in a cave on a rock bed, he groans. 

“You’re finally up. Thought you would sleep there forever,” A voice said, a bit irritated. Wan saw someone making stew, “Be thankful I found you before any of those swamp benders did. You probably came because your Avatar senses were tingling.” Wan looks to the side, Wan firebends a small flame. His eyes widen.

“Oh my goodness, T-Toph beifong?”

“Good to finally meet you, Avatar Wan,” She said chuckling. 


	7. Fears and Desires

_Earth_

_Fire_

_Air_

_Water_

_**Broken Paths** _

_Book I: Shattered_

_Chapter VII: Fears and Desires_

Korra knew this day would come, Wan was declared missing... well, not really. Since Korra told them, she’ll leave him be and everyone listened to her surprisingly.

Today was Prince Wu’s coronation, though Korra didn’t like the prince soon to be King, it was better than a dictator taking over the government. Korra seemed almost depressed not having her partner by her side but none the matter. The coronation ran smoothly without any hiccups and Wu was declared the earth king.

After the coronation, people came up and congratulated Wu on becoming King. Someone caught her attention as the person walked up to Wu. It was Kuvira. 

“What is she doing?” Korra asked, glaring at the woman. Asami was next to her and saw who it was.

“Maybe she wants to congratulate Wu on becoming King like everyone else and she is going to have to work for him if she is to help the Earth Kingdom.” 

Korra groaned, soon Kuvira went to Korra, “Avatar Korra.”

“Kuvira.”

“Still not fond of me, huh, Well, that’s expected,” Kurvia said with her hands behind her back, “I’m still doing my job and letting the Airbenders have their way with helping. I stepped down as of today. I haven’t forgotten what you told me that day.” 

“You better or else,” She glared at the women. Asami could feel her burning hatred that she was emanating, “Why don’t we just end the conversation here and let everyone get back to their duties, mhmm. I’m sure you’re busy, Kuvira.”

“I am and I’ll take my leave,” She said and turned to her once again, “Until next time Avatar Korra.” She left them be. Korra looked at her best friend and gave her a small smile. 

“Thanks, Asami one more second and I would have said something worse.”

“No problem, I could feel the hatred in the air anyway,” She said with a smirk, “She really stepped out of line.”

“You have no idea,” Korra said with a groan. “Say when do you think Wan would come back?”

“Whenever he’s ready..” Korra says, “His okay,”

\---

“Toph I need your help, I don’t know what the help is but, a spirit told me to find you. I’ve been so disconnected and shattered ever since that day. All the poison is out yet I feel heavy.”

“What? I still feel small amounts of metal in your system. It’s not out,” Toph said with a stern look.

“What! I thought Suyin got it out, all of it!”

“My girls never had a firm handle on metalbending to begin with. When I say there’s still left, there’s still left.” Wan stands up, “You have to get it out of me, please?” Wan begs.

“Why should I?” She asked him, “Why can’t you get it out yourself?”

“I-“ Wan remained silent, “I don’t know how..” He mumbles.

“Didn’t Su teach you metalbending?”

“Yes but I don’t- Ugh- I just don’t know if I can do it, I can’t even hold my own in a fight..”

“And? It’s pretty simple, you just take a stance and feel the metal inside then yank it out,” She said doing the motion. Wan nods and tries it but when he did, he got flashbacks of Zaheer and he stopped. “I-I can’t!” Wan clenched his head, “I can’t” 

Toph scoffed, “Guess you don’t want it out.”

“What!? No-‘

“If you really wanted it out, you would have done it. You’re scared of being hurt again because you were beaten down so many times. The first avatar has become complacent, go ahead, If you don’t want to help yourself, then get out. Because the only person who can help you is _you._ “

Wan walked out angrily, “Fine! I will.” Toph continued her cooking as Wan walked in the swamp. Wan groans as he bends a rock, making it shoot out into the air. Wan continued to walk until the swamp transformed around him. He gasped as he saw a dead man in armor. “Attack!” The warlord screamed. Wan was right in the middle. He ran off trying to escape. The next turn he saw Amon, almost taking his bending.

His only grasp at who he is at the time. 

Wan stepped back to fall on the snow, seeing Unalaq hurting Raava with his dark spirit bending. Wan cries, shaking, he runs to see Zaheer throwing Korra off the cliff and him being helpless. “NO!” Wan screamed. Then he saw himself in chains as the poison was administered. Zaheer turns, seeing Wan sobbing and trembling. 

“You’re weak, Wan,” Zaheer said as his voice echoed inside his head. Wan couldn’t move away or even run, his fear was keeping him in place. He closes his eyes tight, wanting it to go away.

“Please, stop,” He cries out, but another voice said, “Why should they? It’s TRUE what he said. You’re weak and you were always weak!” His ghost said and kneeled beside him. 

“Just give in to the fear and everything will be alright,” Ghost Wan said, his eyes still pure white. 

“You’re still crying over there, First Twinkle Toes?” A voice asked and Ghost Wan disappeared, revealing Toph standing in front of him. He looked up seeing the old woman ‘looking’ down at him. 

“What are you doing here?” He asked, still trembling with fear.

“I heard someone scream like a little girl and came to check it out and I only see you,” Toph points out. Wan laughs dryly and mocks as he gets up, “Very funny, gosh I _love_ your jokes at the expense of my trauma.”

“Laugh all you want it won’t help in the long run,” She said picking her ears, “Now what did you see?” She asked him.

“War, Bloodshed in my first life. All the people hurt me and everyone else in this life. The man who poisoned me and laughed about it. Raava and Korra were almost dying. Oh and the ghost who has been torturing me for the past few years.” Wan answers, “Ah, you mean First Ghost who comes and goes, yeah, I’ve seen him around,” Toph jokes, “What’s stopping you from letting all that go?” 

“I don’t know,” He said, “In my first life people were after me cause I could bend all Elements and wanted me to be used as a weapon. Of course I didn’t let that happen, but they still found ways to hurt me,” He looked down saddened remembering what had happened when he first got firebending from the lion turtle. 

“I just keep getting hurt, and it keeps getting worse. I thought dying in war was bad but being poisoned…” Wan couldn’t finish.

“That’s a part of life,” Toph said sternly, “It’s not going to get better anytime soon.”

Wan closed his eyes, “How do I even let go!?” 

“By accepting that it happened and moving on. You can’t keep moving by holding onto the past especially ten thousand years ago,” She said getting up.

Wan remained silent. Though she was completely cranky and mean, she had a point. He needed to move on,"Giving me tough love, huh?"

“I give everyone tough love, Wan. Nobody likes being babied around sometimes.” 

Wan remained silent, “Any other advice, or that’s it? 

“Talk to your Ghost instead of fighting him all the time.”

“He- He-“

“He is a reflection of what you think of yourself in the worst.” Toph sighs, “How can I possibly talk to him when he’s constantly bringing me down? He may be a reflection but what he says is the truth,” Wan said looking down, “I’m just a shell of my former self.” 

“Well, talk back to him, don’t start a fight. Don’t yell at him. Just talk, it’s easier than fighting,” Toph gives her final advice and heads back to her cave. 

Wan gets up and walks around to find his ghost. He finally shows up. “So you finally stopped being a little bitch, took you long enough. You don’t have your girlfriend, or spirit friend, or anyone, just you and me.”

“Yip, just us and I’m not going to fight you,” He said to himself shaking a bit, “I wanna talk.” 

“Talk?” Ghost Wan laughs, “You think talking will solve this? You’re a bigger fool than I thought you were, Wan!”

Wan breathed in, “Why do you do this? Do you get joy off of this? Why do you hate me?”

“Because you’ve grown weak and let that madman get the better of you! Like I said before you gave birth to me while he gave me my blood!” Ghost Wan shouted, “I’m the better you that you can never ever become!” 

“Didn’t Zaheer’s blood hurt us? The poison..” Wan says, “You can’t tell me the poison doesn’t hurt you. It hurt me and you are a reflection of me. Everything I thought at that moment is you. How I felt angry and sad and a failure, a shadow of myself. How I wanted to surrender and let go and just die.” Wan breaths in.

“So? Zaheer is still alive.”

“Korra killed Zaheer.”

“No, she medidn’t. They _lied_ to you, he’s still alive, though he’s completely fucked up, the little bastard still alive.”

“What…” He said in shock, “That’s not true. Why would Korra lie about that?”

“Because she wanted to protect her little Wanny. Zaheer is still in the spirit world, having a good old time.”

“What are you getting at?” 

“Get rid of the Spirit and the body will rot. Get rid of Zaheer or since you don’t want to kill, confront him.” Wan stayed silent. Did her really want to confront the man, now of all times. He wasn’t ready or isn’t ready yet.

“But, you are right, Wanny. I am a reflection of that day.” He says, “As much as I hate you for letting that bastard get you. You’re hating yourself, your a fucking asshole to yourself.” Ghost Wan laughs, “All those things I said, that was all you Wan. You hate me, and thus hate yourself. All those little insecurities that I said, that was _all_ you. You keep feeding me a good meal every day!”

“....”

“What are you going to cry? It’s the truth, you are never kind to yourself, you just keep self-loathing! You always want to do it for others, but never for yourself! The reason why I am so hateful is that you’re hateful. You want to kill Zaheer because of what he did! You never even said sorry to all the bullshit you put upon yourself! You can’t love anyone before you love yourself!’

“Your right,” Wan sobs, hugging himself, “I’m always right!” 

“Im sorry...Me..I’m sorry for everything that happened.” 

“You should be,”Ghost Wan said in a normal voice,” Cause it pains me when seeing you like this. Letting our past haunt us till here of all places," Ghost Wan was in front of Wan. 

“And your right, I’m hurting...We are hurting so bad. We tried to act like it doesn’t anymore but we all know Zaheer still hunts us.”

“And he’ll continue hurting us if we don’t put a stop to it. To finish it, Not by killing but by confronting him, show him no fear. Give him no power.” 

“I’m not ready...I can’t, not now.”

“Well, look at that, learning the limitations of yourself. That’s someone who is accepting himself.” Ghost Wan started to be nicer.

“How do I get the poison out?” He asked his Ghost self, “By letting it play out,” Ghost said. 

“Will that work, it hurt the first time what if… what if the pain is more than I can handle?” Ghost Wan places a hand on his shoulder, “It will only hurt it you let it, like a stream of water let it flow out of you,” He advises to himself. 

Wan nods his head, “I’ll try,” He said getting up and making his way to Toph’s cave but turns around seeing his ghost self smile at him. His white eyes are not so scary anymore. “Thanks for everything,” The Ghost vanishes with a small smile on his lips. 

\--

Wan laid on his back in the cave. Still thinking of what his ghost said. He felt the urge to go out and take a walk. Wan walks around the swamp, practicing water bending, however, he forgot about the swamp.

Fear and Desire.

“Wan~” Korra’s voice echoes in his ear. He turns around and sees her fully naked. Wan eyes widen, then another voice echoes in his ear, “Hello, Wan~” It was Raava in human form. She had gorgeous dark skin, white eyes, white hair with blue markings. She looked beautiful in Wan’s eyes. She was also naked.

“Raava, Korra?!” He said with a shock and a blush on his face, “What are you doing here!?” Korra strokes his cheek, “What does it look like baby boy?” She seductively smirks. “We want to give you a night you will never forget.” Raava whispers in his ears, her voice nice and alluring. 

“No! I don’t want this!” He shouted in denial, “You two would never dream of doing this,” He said. The two women looked at each other. Korra’s hands went under his poncho, “Why do you deny what you want? Come on Wan, me and Raava love you. We all love each other, let’s just...Have some fun.”

“I-I can’t,” He said, closing his eyes, Raava touched his chest, “Wan, listen, it’s okay, let go.” 

“I can’t,” He whispers softly.

“Wan, your entire body is burning, baby” Raava said. “Just let me and Korra give you pleasure beyond anything.” Raava kisses Wan’s neck, and so did Korra.

“We love you, Wan,” They said. He bites his lower lip, not knowing what to do. “Just let go, we’ve been through enough already, be kind to us, please. Let us feel good. Let us have what we desire.” He heard his ghost whisper in his ear. Wan felt a kiss on his lips. It was Raava. Soon he felt Korra’s lips. 

“Come on Wan~ You have grown so big and heated. Oh, Mommy wants to see you moan and scream in pleasure. Mommy wants to see your eyes cloud in pleasure. Mommy Raava and I want to play with you baby boy”

“Let’s play Wan, let’s play.” Raava adds, “We’ll play nice with you~” Korra said. 

“Let go.” Ghost Wan says, “Please.” His voice was soft and almost crying. Wan closed his eyes and he let go. “I wanna play~” Wan says like a child.

“Good boy,” They said and began kissing him and rubbing his cock gently. Wan moans and kisses both of them, soon he is into it fully and begins to fully show how much he wants it. His kisses became more passionate. He takes off his clothes seductively and laid down and spread his legs while stroking himself. “Make love to me, please.”

They did as he asked. Both girls bent forward and played with him. Raava stroked him while Korra fingered him gently. He moaned every so slightly, calling out their names. Soon it became intense, Wan was deep into the vision, he kissed Korra and Raava, falling deeper into pleasure.

Korra fucked him with a dildo while Wan headed on Raava’s lap. She stroked his hair; she giggled at how much he moaned. “Oh, my sweet Wan, this is what you always wanted, my love, doesn’t it feel good?” Raava strokes his hair, Wan nods. 

Korra kisses Wan and Raava kisses Wan, both sharing kisses and affection, He comes, arching his back, "Raava, Korra~" Wan opens his eyes to the old swamp. Wan was a bit stunned by this. It felt too real. Wan begins to pleasure himself. He fingers himself with saliva, strokes his cock. He wanted more. Wan moans and screams their names, his eyes clouded with desire. He plays and edges.

He releases, he gasps and screams louder than he ever had. The man saw stars; it was the most powerful orgasm he had to date. Wan went deaf for a moment as he saw purple spots. Wan had a big smile on face. His entire face was red. His eyelids slightly open, “Raava, Korra~ fuck me soon.” 

Oh, did this glorious orgasm spread.

Raava moans in Korra’s head, feeling Wan’s pleasure. 

“Raava?” Korra asked and suddenly felt Wan pleasure spreading around her body. She began hotter and hotter by the second. She couldn’t control herself and moaned silently and moved her hand downwards. 

“It’s… Wan,” Raava moaned, feeling Wan’s immense pleasure. It was unlike any they’ve ever felt before. And they enjoyed it. Soon Raava orgasmed and Korra entered the Avatar State without warning, cumming in her panties. 

Wan felt a sudden shock in his head. He turned around, seeing no one. He shrugged his shoulder and went on cumming a huge load over his chest and on the ground. He was breathing heavily and panting. 

Korra’s eyes went back to normal, panting. Raava was as well. “What-Was-That.” Korra pants.

“Wan, he thought about us...both of us, touching and moaning and...” Raava pants, “His thoughts were filled with so many nasty dirty thoughts about a threesome.” Raava pants, “He said, Korra and Raava, Fuck me soon.” 

“Woah, he really said that?” Korra asked blushing, “Yes, he did.” 

“What else did he see?” Korra asked curiously, “We were fully naked, and we touched him all over his body like a lustful gaze.” 

“He thought of.. this” Raava shows the vision. Korra’s face turned bright red. “Oh my!’

“Indeed, actually, I would love to try it~”

“A double-ended dildo and him riding it with one of us?” 

“Very much so.”

“Never thought you would think of this, Raava,” Korra said with a smirk. Raava just giggled, “He also came a lot and on his chest,” She showed her a vision of Wan cumming all over himself and on the ground. 

“Woah~” 

\--

Wan was laying in the trunk of a tree, his pants lowered with his cock hanging out. His clothes and the ground were covered in cum. He was taking deep breaths in and out. If this was an Illusion, then how would the real deal be? 

His face turned red just thinking about it again.

He couldn’t get their naked bodies out of his mind.

Wan begins to get heated again. He loved seeing their figures and ass, tittes, skin, eyes.

Wan eyes rolled back thinking about it and he fingers himself. Soon, he relaxed himself and sighs.

  
  


“Did you enjoy yourself, First Avatar?” A voice asked startling Wan. He turned his head and saw Toph standing beside him with a disgusted look on her face. 

“T-Toph!?” He yelled out in shock, “W-when did you get here?” He asked nervously, pulling his pants back up and cleaning himself the best he could. Soon he puts on his poncho. 

“I heard you scream so damn loud and I can say with full honesty that I’ve heard you mention two names,” She said, Wan blushes, “It’s complicated.” He whispers, “Really complicated.”

“I don’t want to hear it, I’ve seen everything,” She said sternly, moving her toes a bit. “Oh.” Wan’s face turned deep red, “Blame the swamp for that.” Wan crosses his arms, “It showed me my fear and my desires, just like the spirit of truth said.”

“You didn’t have to scream and cum over the swamp, like that!”

Wan blushes even harder, “Sorry. I-I” Wan mumbles, he was completely mortified, he felt a hot shame. 

“It’s fine, just make sure it doesn’t happen again, alright.”

Wan nods, “I’m going to take a bath and clean up. Oh, And Toph, I’m ready to get the poison out. Turns out talking to my ghost helped me after all.” Wan smiles,“Of course, the ghost is you and no one else. You’ve been talking to yourself…” Toph trailed off, “Good, just so you know I’ll be watching how you do it and you better do it right.” 

“I will!” 

The two headed back with Wan cleaning himself and Toph trying to wipe her mind clean from that mental image. Long story short, it didn’t work. After a nice shirt bath and talking to himself again, Wan was at peace with himself. He got up and got dressed, drying his hair in the process but leaving his poncho on the ground. Toph was standing in the middle, waiting for Wan. 

He took a stance and breathed in, them out. He wasn’t afraid anymore. He can do it. Now that he knows that Zaheer is alive, he’ll get past this and face him once he’s done. 

He bends the metallic liquid in his body. At first it hurt but Wan remained calm and bent the metal out. Slowly, the metal droplets were pulled out of his skin from his forearms. Wan had a flashback of Zaheer, but he was determined. 

Give him no power.

The droplets were bent into a glob on each side of Wan. Wan does the motion, breathing in. Soon all the metal was out of his body and in one small blob. He passes it to Toph. She then bends it herself and places it in a shell and closes it completely.

It was out. It was finally out. 

Toph smiles at Wan, "Well done, Wan." 

He opened his eyes, and it was pure white. He entered the Avatar State after so long. His eyes returned to normal copper. Wan smiles, “Wow, I feel lighter. Thank you! Can I hug you? Don’t worry, I’m clean 100%”

“Sure why not,” Wan hugs the old woman, Toph pats his back, “Okay, so I gotta find my boat and get back to Republic City. I left it on the docks.” Wan mummers to himself as he parts from her. “Once again, Thank you Toph. I know I was a pain in the ass.” Wan bows, "And Sorry about _that._ “ Wan flushes, 

“Don’t mention it, like ever,” She said with a smile on her face. “Sure thing.” Wan says, after Wan packs up and says goodbye, heads back to the docks, and surprisingly his boat was still there.

Wan puts his stuff, resupplies and heads back. Wan knows Korra lied, but he understood why. She was probably going to tell him when he was ready. Wan wasn’t mad at Korra for that.

Wan smiles to himself, seeing the sea. He was finally home after a long time. 


	8. Reunion

_Earth_

_Fire_

_Air_

_Water_

_**Broken Paths** _

_Book I: Shattered_

_Chapter VIII: Reunion_

  
  


An air acolyte rushes to Tenzin’s office, “A water tribe boat is headed here. It’s small, some are saying it’s Avatar Wan.” 

“What!? Really?” Tenzin asks and runs out. Wan finally steps foot on Air temple island, he looks at Yue Bay, crying some happy tears seeing the city. He walks into the courtyard and sees Baru running nmm..towards him and crashing him down to the floor. “Oof! Hay girl!” Wan cuddles his animal guide. Baru snuggles her companion. Naga licks him as well, “Good to see you too Naga.”

“Well aren’t you a sight for sore eyes!” Bumi ran ou, as soon as Wan got up Bumi picked him up with a hug. Bum-Ju snuggles Wan, he smiles at the spirit. “Good to see you!” Bumi puts Wan down. “Liking the new look”

“Wan!” The Airbender kids rushed up to hug them. “Jinora, Ikki, Meelo! You got so Big!” Wan smiles as he rubs Ikki’s hair. “We missed you so much.” Jinora says.

“I missed you all too” Wan smiles.

“Oh My stars!” Ms.Nami rushes to hug Wan, “Wan darling you’re back!” Wan hugs her back. She cries a little, “Hay Ms.Nami, I missed you.’

Tenzin steps up, “Welcome home,” He opens his arms for a hug and Wan accepts it. The two hug it out, “Great to be home, Tenzin.” Wan parts, “Say where’s Korra?”

“She’s with Dual Team Avatar, Bolin had just gotten back and Mako is back as the police.” Tenzin explains. Wan nodded, “Okay, I-“

“Now hold on, you’re not going like that.” Ms.Nami stops the First Avatar Reborn. “What’s wrong with how I look?” He asked and looked down at his Earth kingdom clothes. “You need to show the First Avatar Reborn is back. Look in your room, someone gifted you something.” Ms.Nami says. “Go on, we have plenty to catch up on, my sweet little Avatar Scholar.”

“Thanks, Ms.Nami,” He said and headed to his room. He saw on his bed some clothes that looked like his old ones, but different. He puts them on and walks out.

\---

Korra waited almost impatiently. She missed her lover. Knowing that he was back excited her. Dual Team Avatar was having a reunion since Kuvira resigned and so did everyone else, including Bolin. Mako was back on duty and things went to normal. 

Almost.

Wan was missing. 

Dual Team Avatar was waiting in the lobby for about an hour. 

“How long do we have to wait?” Bolin asked annoyed, “Just a bit more, Bolin, relax,” Mako said with a small smile. He let out a sigh, “Fine… hey, Korra what’s on your mind?” He asked the female Avatar. 

“Oh, uhm just thinking when Wan will be back that’s all,” She said. Asami was reading a magazine, smiling. “Relax- He’ll be here any minute now.” She says turning a page.

Speak of the Devil.

the Door opened to reveal Wan in his new outfit. “I hope I’m not late.” Wan smiles.

“Wan!” Everyone except Asami exclaimed. “Only three years,” Asami smiles.

Korra was the first person to run up to him, giving him a tight hug. “Your back,” Korra says stroking his cheek, Wan smiles, “And I’m here to stay,” Wan kisses Korra, who hums. “Oh, I missed you~” Korra says cuddling his chest. “I miss you so much. My heart aches every day because you were gone.”

“Mine too my love, mine too.”

“Say what!?” Both brothers called out, but Asami had a smirk on her lips, “This is so amazing! I knew for a while Wan had a thing for Korra, but didn’t think you guys were dating!” Bolin said exciting. Mako had his mouth gaped, but it turned into a smile. Asami told him this would happen, and she was right, as always. 

“Oh, yeah, I didn’t tell you guys about me and Wan,” Korra said with a nervous laugh, “But Asami knew from the beginning though,” Bolon looked at her who still had a smirk.

“Of course she would know, Bolin, she and Korra talk way more with each other than with us. I wouldn’t be surprised if Korra had his child as well,” Mako said with a chuckle. 

Wan laughs too, “It’s good to see you all again.” Wan says while Korra leans on his chest. “Wow, Wan- you’re- you’re,” Bolin finally points out. 

“Needed a shave and cut.” Wan says, “Korra caught me up in the six months I missed so I need a lil speedy up.”

“Well, I’m gonna apply for the police department just like my big bro,” Bolin said with a proud smile, “Since Kuvira retired and all, I don’t know where I’m needed at the moment.” 

“I’m back to being a regular cop after Wu’s coronation, so no more bodyguard duty for me,” Mako said with a sigh of relief and a smile. 

“Me and my dad have patched things up, and I’m visiting him more frequently than usual. He’s a changed man now,” Asami said with a small smile. She was glad to be talking to him again.

“I’ve been mostly here in Republic City, helping Asami out with her business. When I’m needed for Avatar stuff, I go to the usual.” Korra said.

“Man, you guys had a lot on your plates,” Wan said, “While I’ve been traveling the world but mostly the Earth Kingdom after what happened with Zaheer and stuff.”

“Wan, I ugh- I needed to talk to you about him.” Korra admits, “I wanted to wait until you were ready.”

“I know Zaheer is alive, Korra,” Korra eyes widens, “How did you know that? I’m glad you know, but how?”

“My ghost told me,” He casually said, “Ghost!?” Bolin yells, “Him!?” Korra yells, “Wan h-he tormented you.”

“I am so confused.” Asami says for the first time, shocked. “Wan- How? His your Trauma personified, he said he fed on your agony. He probably did that to hurt you again.”

“He did it to help me understand myself better and told me to face my fear head on,” Wan explained to them, “So, he did all that...to teach you a lesson. Wow, that is fucked up.” Korra said, “Like, why would he call you weak and pathetic?”

“I was...saying that in my head, he only repeated it. It wasn’t really him.” Wan admits sadly. Korra looks at Wan’s saddened expression and gives him a hug. 

“To think you’ve been dealing with this Ghost Wan for six months now,” Asami said, her voice also sad. 

“That’s so freaky!” Bolin yells out, “This can be used-“

“Bolin, not the time.” Mako said.

“Fine.”

Wan breaths in, “But, it’s okay, I want to chat some more when we are eating, because I am starving!” Wan says. Korra kisses his cheek, “Wan, can we talk for a moment, n private?” Asami says, Korra knew and blushed. “Asami-‘

“Oh Come On Korra, you can have him for the rest of the time. I want to just chat.” 

“Sure, I don’t mind,” He said with a smile. Korra mumbled, “Oh, you will.” Korra blushes. Wan and Asami talked in private.

“What do you wanna talk about?” He asked her. 

“So, how does it feel to be a Mommy’s Boy?” His eyes widened when she asked him that.

“H-How… do you… know?” He asked, stammering over his words. “Korra and I talk Wan, Don’t worry I’m not the judgey type. I helped her out on your toys and stuff. Just, If you need something to spice things up more and explore more Bdsm.” Adami hands him a card. “It’s a club that only a few can get into. They could teach you and Korra a few things. When you’re ready.”

His face was flustered as he looked at the card, “Can’t believe Korra told you,” He said. “It slipped out, she didn’t mean to tell, I just had to get in. Your secret is safe with me Wan, I don’t go around yelling people’s kinks. I know what it’s like to want to be submissive. Just between you and me okay,” Asami says.

“F-Fine,” He said shyly with a blush. Asami pats his shoulder, “Don’t get mad at Korra, I found out by accident, plus you guys haven’t seen each other in six months.”

“I know, but I’m going to talk to her about this,” He said, pouting. “She’s expecting it.” Asami laughs, “Okay, come one lets get some brunch.

\---

Korra walks to Wan, it’s been a few weeks since he was back and he had been trying to reconnect in well. “Babe?” Korra says seeing him meditate, “Yeah?”

“I want to guide you into the spirit world, to reconnect with Raava.” Korra says touching his hand. 

“Will it work?” He asked her a bit hesitant. “It should, you already have the avatar state. Just follow the sound of my voice and it will be okay.” Korra sits beside Wan in a lotus position. “Ready?”

“Umhum” Wan says as he and Korra cross over. Wan screams as he was back in that same fight in the vortex. “No! i can’t!”

“Wan!” Korra says, “Let it play out, you’re so close!” Wan closed his eyes and let himself crash into the ground, unknowingly entering the spirit world.

“Wan open your eyes,” She said, and he slowly opened his eyes. 

He looks around and gasps, realizing he was in the spirit world. Korra was standing right beside him, she offered her hand. Wan takes it. “Please work, please work” She said crossing her fingers. “I-I- did it.”

Wan body glows blue having Raava’s emblem on his chest, his eyes glow white. Once it vanishes, Wan nearly cries, “Raava?”

“Wan…” He heard her voice for the first time in years. Wan cries, and Korra gives him a hug. “Raava, I can hear you again, I missed you so much, I Love you so much, I love you both so much.”

“We love you too, Wan,” They said and Korra hugged him, “And we missed you.” Wan kisses Korra, he turns around to see another figure-hugging him.

Raava in her human form, she wore a simple hanfu, and she kissed Wan. 

“R-Raava?” He asked, amazed at how beautiful she’s looking, “You’re beautiful,” He said like a child with stars in his eyes. 

She giggled, “You really think so?” She asked, and Wan nodded his head. “Well, First off you have two girlfriends now.” Korra smiles, “And we are all sharing.”

“I-I” Wan blushed, “I don’t know what to say,” He said, his face flustered. “So? You’re in or what, old man? All of us together. I want it, Raava wants it, Do you want it?” He weakly nods his heads like a child.

“Say it my love” Raava smiles, kissing him again, “Yes. I want this. I’ve always wanted this.”

Korra smiles and kisses Wan as well, “I really want you both.”

“And you can have us both.” Korra whispers smiling at him, wan smiles sighing, “Thanks, but not to spoil this moment but, I think I’m ready..” Wan says.

“You sure you want to do it now, Wan?” Korra asked a bit concern

“Not now, but soon, I need to do it alone, figuratively. I know you guys are with me, but I need to face him Man to Man.”

Raava holds his hand, “I will always be there for you, Wan.”

“Thanks, Raava,” He said holding her hand, “Okay, I will get the clearance and I’ll walk you there until the point of no return.” Korra says, holding Wan’s other hand. Wan smiles at his lovers, “Thank you so much, what did I do to deserve such beautiful, smart, caring, wonderful women?”

“Just by being you and you alone,” Raava said and kissed him along with Korra as the two women began kissing him. He kissed them back. The trio cuddles and Wan feels at home and he cries tears of joy.

\---

Korra a few days later got the clearance and walked Wan to the poison. Before he did he saw his ghost, he looked much friendlier, “So, you’re finally ready?” Wan nods at his ghost self, “Show him no fear,” Ghost Wan starts

“Give him no power,” Wan says. “Speak your mind,” Raava adds. 

“Stand your ground,” Korra says, Wan, smiles, “Go get him.” Ghost Wan smiles, then vanishes. They led Korra and Wan down the elevator until they reached the metal wall. Korra hugs him, “Be a phoenix, Wan.” She whispers. 

“I will,” He said with a small and a thumbs up. He breathes in and out, remembering what they told him. He approaches the wall. The wall behind him closes Korra, nodding and smiling proudly. 

Wan closes his eyes and sharply opens them. The wall in front of him opens, revealing a green light from the prison. He sees the man who nearly killed him, who ruined his life for three years. The man who had poisoned him. Who crippled him. Who had laughed at him. Who took his living breath. 

He had every reason to be afraid, and yet.

Wan was not.

“I figured you would show up eventually,” Zaheer states while still meditating.

“Zaheer,” Wan said, standing his ground,course, not showing fear, “You’re still floating, I see,” He commented. 

“Of course, but I’m still bound to this spirit forsaken earth!” He retorted. Wan remained silent, “Why have you come?”

“To confront you of course and to tell you I’m not afraid of you anymore,” Wan stated, “Is that so?” Zaheer asked and quickly turned his body and launched forward to him with a terrifying expression. Wan didn’t move a muscle, and Zaheer couldn’t go that far anyway because of his chains.

Wan glare at Zaheer, “ As I said, you can’t scare me.”

“It would seem so,” He said and floated back, “Speak your mind, First Avatar Reborn,” He said calmly. Wan glares, “For the last three years of my life you had hunted me, you had crippled me. I will not deny that you have shattered me worse than any warlord or Vaatu ever has.”

“Your point?”

“My point is that I’ve grown from you, you may have tried to kill me, both physically and spiritually, but I got back up. I was paralyzed and I can walk and run again.”

Zaheer raised a brow at this, “And I was in a comatose state and nearly got burned alive.”

“Are you seriously comparing our situations?!” He says loudly angrily, “Do not DARE DIMINISH MY AGONY!”

“I’m not diminishing anything. I’m ju–”

“Shut up! All you do is talk! I know what you’re doing, Zaheer, and I’m not falling for it. I know you don’t give a damn about me as a person, you would rather see me six feet under and the Avatar cycle dead. But, you’re going to listen to _every_ word I say!”

“...”

“You are a cruel Man Zaheer, never in my lifetimes have I seen someone as cruel as you. Your Ideals are good, wanting freedom from authoritarian governments. But, you as a person _sickens_ me. You preach freedom, and yet you chained me down physically, spiritually, emotionally. Do you know what type of pain I felt when I was poisoned? Do you know how much I was afraid and begging for mercy.”

“No, I don’t know.” 

Wan scoffed, “Of course you _don’t_.”

“But I can imagine how it felt just as how it felt being burned alive.” 

Wan shook infuriated, he grinds his teeth, “Having a toxic metal being forced inside your skin, being chained up like a fucking cult ritual while everyone is waiting for you to die doesn’t compare! burning someone is quick, I was tormented to death! I will never erase your eyes staring into mine when that happened! You watched me, never batting an eye! You were so gleeful at the first avatar’s death, you tried to take everything from me!” Wan screams, making the earth below him crack.

“You used me as a scapegoat for what you felt was wrong with the world, you tried to take my dignity, my beloveds, my family, my friends, my humanity away from me! I’m not just an Avatar, but I’m Wan, I was human before I became the Avatar! If this was anyone else, you wouldn’t dare do it, but it’s acceptable for an Avatar? No!” 

“You’re sick! You twist everything to make it fit your worldview, even going as far to use your own team as pawns for your gain! You do realize you lost someone you love, right? Or not because you lost her to fly!”

“I loved P’Li!” Zaheer yells angry, “You _**loved**_ her.” Wan retorts,“[ _Past Tense._](Past%20Tense.) I saw it, with my own eyes Zaheer, as soon as you realized she was gone. You quickly got over her.”

“For the greater good!” Zaheer shots back. 

“For the greater good,” Wan says mocking him, “What Greater Good? You only thought of her as a mere sacrifice in the end. You loved what she had, not who she was.”

“You don’t know that!” Zaheer shouted, “As if I would use her like a tool! I’m not like that King that used her in the past! I’m better than that worthless tyrant!”

“You are no better.” Wan says, “You’re no better than a tyrant. You use fear and bloodshed to get what you want, though not for control, but for your version of a perfect world. You said you were going to use Korra as a child so you can bring her up and _use_ her as a weapon to release Vaatu” Wan says coldly, 

“For the greater good! She-“

“So she won’t have her own mind, so she can be in your thumb? So the red lotus agenda can be brought to life. Kidnapping a four-year-old child, just so you can have the opportunity to get what you want. You play people like puppets and when Unalaq played you, you became bitter. Ha! You see yourself as better but you use the same tactics as a warlord, charisma, Fear, Bloodshed, torture, the Greater Good line. I saw it all. But instead of conquering, you spread chaos.”

“It was all for a good cause. We would have trained Korra and she would have our ideology to boot,” He said a bit calmly.

“Oh, but you didn’t want P’Li to be used and brainwashed, so why not Korra? Let me guess, you only see Korra as a weapon and when you don’t get what you want, you tried to kill her. With me, it was a matter of sadism. I remembered when you called me a fool, but the only fool I see is you. An absolute joke for a man.”

“Look who’s talking. The man who shouldn’t even be in this Era, in another world, I would have ended the Avatar.” 

“But I’m here, and here to stay. Don’t flatter yourself, If Korra was the only Avatar and I was still dead, trust me, she would have beaten you the same.” 

“No, it wouldn’t.”

“Anyway, I’m glad we had this chat. Thanks for showing me how sick, pathetic and psychopathic you are. No matter your motives, you’re still a horrible human being and I hope you rot here for the rest of your sorry ass life in shame. Goodbye Zaheer.” Wan walks away.

“Bye, Wan, the next time I see you I’ll male you pay,” He said softly making sure Wan didn’t hear him. 

The wall shuts behind Wan, leaving Zaheer alone again; the wall opens with Korra hugging him, wan hugs back and the duo exit the prison.

The doors close behind them as they leave, going outside. Wan breaths, “Wow- Just Wow.” Korra says, “I heard everything.” 

“Yes, Korra, it was very impressive,” Raava says as well. 

“Of course you heard everything,” Wan said. 

“Raava was about to...ugh blow at some parts. Your voice was echoing in a few parts.” Korra points out, “Though I had to calm her down, you were about to enter the Avatar state at several points.” Korra says.

“What?” He said shockingly. “Yeah, you didn’t feel that rush of power?” Korra asks, “You broke the earth beneath you.” Raava points out, “I guess you were so focused you didn’t even realize it.”

“True.” Raava says, “That human deserves his tongue being cut out.” Wan laughs, “Kinda true.” The duo and Raava talked and laughed as they made their way back. Ghost Wan was waiting for him, but this time, his eyes were not glowing but his eye color.

“Looks like you faced him,” Ghost Wan with a smile, “Even better, you shut his bitch ass up.”

“Oh, Hello Korra, and Raava” Ghost Wan says, “Glad we could meet again.”

“You! I mean Ghost Wan. What are you doing here?” Korra asked, “And you’re different from usual,” Raava adds. 

“Wan is accepting his Trauma and who he is. That’s why I look different, I change when he changes. Glad he has two girlfriends now.”

“Thanks,” Wan said with a blush, also not believing it himself, “Your clothes are also different,” He points out seeing Ghost Wan wearing his old clothes from before. 

“Well, aren’t you observant~” Ghost Wan says teasing, “Yeah, being scary to you doesn’t cut it. By the way, I laughed when you showed that bastard how much of a prick he is. Also, Korra, Raava, make sure you stand up to the task tonight. The swamp vision really made him scream.” 

Ghost Wan smiles and Kisses Wan. The man was in shock but closed his eyes. Ghost Wan kisses his neck “Until next time.” He whispers and disappears in a white light. Korra and Raava were shocked at first with a blush on their faces. 

Wan blushed a hot deep red, still feeling the wetness on his lips 

“That was unexpected,” Korra said with Raava agreeing. “Did he just, kiss me?” 

“It would seem so,” Raava said.

“I-Kissed myself” Wan says in shock, “Hot damn, actually It was kinda hot. Seeing you two go at it wouldn’t be too bad to see.” Korra smirks.

“Why do I get the feeling you would want us to do more than just kiss,” Wan said with a slight blush. “That’s because she does,” Raava says. “One Wan is great, but Two Wan’s kissing, that looks like his first life...Two versions of Wan fucking. Gotta say, sounds hot to me.”

“Dream on Korra.” Ghost Wan scoffs, “Yeah, dream on,” Wan said, “But. If it pleases you” Ghost Wan shows Korra a vision of that happening to Korra. She blushes at the vision and moans softly.

“Oh~” Raava blushes as well, seeing what she was seeing.

“I don’t want to know what you are showing them,” He said, “Trust me you don’t,” Ghost Wan said giggling. “Isn’t that masturbation or gay?” Wan asks, “It’s...Either.”

“Right.”

“Wan, you have to have sex with Ghosty boy. Just...he knows you like a road map,” Korra said with a flustered face. 

“No,” He quickly said, “I’d rather have me and Ghost do it with you two than we.”

“Man, I wanted to see some Wan on Wan action”

“Okay, No more visions,” Ghost Wan says, “Use that for tonight.” He vanishes again, Wan sighs. 

\---

They arrived back at Air Temple Island and the two quickly meditated entering the spirit world. Upon entering, they see Raava in her human form. Raava snapped her fingers, and they were in a very remote yet beautiful area. Raava undid her dress in front of Wan, Korra was already naked touching him. Raava joins in as well.

She touched him all over his abs and muscles. She kissed his neck while Korra kissed him on the lips.

Wan was soon naked and kissing both his lovers. “What are you going to me?’

“Make Love,” The two said and spread his legs, “But we’ll first work with your hole here~” Korra said seductively and placed two fingers inside. Wan gasps, then Raava adds her two inside. Both sucking and fingering, wan felt his body shivers as his mouth gapes as he moans. “Oh~”

Korra and Raava soon make Wan feel amazing, Raava decides to ride his dick. Korra rides his mouth. Wan eyes rolled back, “He feels good, huh?” Korra pants. Raava lowers her hips onto his dick, taking it in her pussy.

“Ah~ Wan~” She moans and begins moving up and down, riding him. Raava moves her fingers behind and fingers him. “Umm!”

Raava could feel Wan’s pleasure bubbling and so is Korra. And her own. It was a complete blissful experience. She decided to share her orgasm with the rest. Wan busted a hard nut inside. Korra creams in Wan’s mouth.

Wan had everything he desired and more fulfilled. He moans as he and Korra ride a double-ended dildo. Wan was in complete bliss, stronger than that say. Wan cums all over, left and right. Wan was reduced to a slutty mess. 

“Looks like he’s enjoyed it~ Korra comments breathing heavily. While Raava enjoyed his dick. Wan pants as he smiles, but they weren’t finished. 

Wan enjoyed a night of complete ecstasy, “ Yes! Oh Spirits! YES! OH OOH! OH! OH! !”

Wan shrieked loudly, having such a strong orgasm it shook the spirit world. Wan eyes rolled back in euphoria. Wan felt like he was in heaven for a moment, all the suffering he faced gone. Just a moment of ripples of pleasure surging through him. Wan made an ahegao face as he cried.

He cried out and came like a waterhouse spraying it onto Korra and Raava and onto the ground. Thick semen was all around the spirit grounds. He pants and breathes heavily. He couldn’t form a sentence, let alone a word.

He lays on the gass, red, shivering, moaning, and a hot mess. He was completely exposed in the best way possible. “Thank you, Mommies.” Wan whispers. 

Korra and Raava layed next to him, covered in semen from their chest downwards. 

“Did you enjoy that, baby boy?” Korra asked and got a weak nod from him. Raava giggled at his demeanor, “I think he enjoyed himself too much,” She kissed his forehead as did Korra. 

Wan cudddles smiling feeling at home with his girlfriends. 


	9. Day In a Life

_Earth_

_Fire_

_Air_

_Water_

_**Broken Paths** _

_Book II: Kintsugi_

_Chapter I: Day in a life_

Wan woke up from his bed early morning with Korra at his side. He smiled and made sure not to wake her up. He got dressed and made his way to the courtyard. There he practiced his bending, using fire and air. He wanted to mix those bending styles together. Tenzin saw Wan and smiled, seeing Wan do airbending circles. 

“You’re early today?”

Wan nods smiling, “I just want to get some training in, keep myself on my toes.” Wan says focused. 

“That’s good to hear. How are you and Korra doing? You two meditated long yesterday?” Tenzin asked. 

“Meditating with her helps me feel better, I guess you can say it’s a bonding moment.” Wan says.

“I see. It’s good that you’re spending time together,” Tenzin said with a smile, “How did the thing with Zaheer go?” He asked, and he kept going. “Good, I spoke my peace.” Wan says simply as he airbends, “I don’t have much to say about it.”

“It’s good to hear that, Wan. I’m happy to see you recovered and healthy,” Tenzin said, “What are you planning on doing today?”

“Nothing much. Spend the day with Korra. Go see if anybody needs help. Maybe go to the Eastern Air Temple… I dont know,” Wan said, unsure of himself, “Korra did most of the duties so there’s nothing much for me to do,” He stopped and turned to Tenzin.

“Why don’t you go visit Avatar Wan librarium,” He suggested, and that got his attention. 

“There’s a library named after me? When?” He asked excitedly. 

“About a year after you entered recovery, they named one of Republic City’s Libraries after you. Since Ms.Nami knows you love books and all, so she suggested it. It was the same library she worked at before she became an airbender. Korra was going to surprise you but, I wanted to tell you. Still act surprised, okay?”

“Woah! Didn’t I get a library named after me and I’ll try,” He said promising to act, “Oh, speaking of her, where is Ms.Nami?”

“She’s on a trip to the earth kingdom, I have to say, she’s very close to getting her arrows. She has grown so much spiritually.”

“That’s amazing! Can’t believe she’s grown so much,” Wan said, amazed. “We would all have to wait before she gets her arrows, but she’s close, nearly there. She just needs to master one more form.” Wan nodded at this and smiled. To think this was the same woman who helped him. She was really an amazing person. 

“I’m glad she’s doing well.” 

“Morning Tenzin!” Korra yells out, walking to the courtyard. Then kisses Wan’s cheeks, “Morning Wan.”

“Morning Korra,” Wan said smiling, “Morning Korra, how did you sleep?” Tenzin asked. 

“Great! But then I couldn’t find Wan in bed, so I got dressed and walked out here,” She said and gave Wan a wink. Wan flushed a bit, “Yeah, sorry.” Wan stammers, tenzin smiles, “I’ll leave you two alone then” the airbending master got up, knowing they wanted privacy.

“So, how was, last night?” Raava asks. 

Wan blushes, remembering last night where he let out a huge load, “It… was wonderful…” He said with a flustered face. 

“Oh, is that all?” Korra asked seductively, “I ugh” Wan’s face grew hotter. Korra laughs as she kissed his red cheeks, “I’m glad you enjoyed it. So what do you want to do today? I was thinking, we should have a date tonight and have the nightlife.”

“Or we can go visit Avatar Wan librarium? Then we can go on a date,” He suggested and her eyes widened, “Tenzin told me,” He quickly said before the female Avatar could utter a word. “Damn! I was going to surprise you!” Korra pouts, “Well, you can still surprise him with a few things with the library.” Raava spoke.

“Yeah! Well then let’s go.”

\---

Wan had a blindfold on him as he was led to the library. “Ready?”

Wan nodded, Korra unties the blindfolded, “Okay open your eyes” Korra excitedly, Wan opened his eyes to see a statue of himself and with the bottom characters saying ‘The beginning’ 

“Surprise.” Korra smiles.

“...” Wan was speechless at what he was seeing. A statue of himself was standing in front of the same library where he would do his research and reading. “Ms. Nami advocated for this to be in your honor since you saved the world, there was no real record of you other than the statue in the Southern Air Temple. So she made a record.” Korra explains, “I would come here all the time, just to see you. The world hasn’t forgotten what you did.” Korra says to Wan. 

“I thought they did especially since the statue was from ten thousand years ago or so I think,” Wan said, “But this is truly amazing.”

Korra smiles, “You’re going to love the inside. They refinished a few things.” Korra grabs his hand and leads him inside. Wan saw spirits of all kinds and humans. The library felt bigger. He saw students studying for exams, kids being read to. Spirit and human reading together. Korra smiles, seeing Wan’s face. The place was lively and vibrant. 

“Woah!” Again he was speechless and didn’t know what to say. It was a bit different, but all in all it was still the same. “Wan?” Raava said, Korra smiles, “What do you think?”

“I-I I” Wan says with a few tears in his eyes, Korra wipes his tears and kisses his tears away. “This is what you worked for baby. Enjoy it.”

“I will,” He finally says and kisses her on the lips. “Oh, Avatar Wan!” The new librarian rushes to Wan. “Ugh, Hello!” She smiles, she was younger than Ms.Nami, way younger. “Sorry- I just got my job, I can’t believe you’re here! I’m Ami, sorry I just- Oh gosh.” She fans girls over seeing Wan.

“She’s the new and official librarian.” Korra says. Ami gulps, “Yep! Oh Ugh” she fixes her glasses, “Hello Avatar Korra,” She greeted her and waved back at her. 

“Hello Ami,” She said smiling. “I-I Ugh, can’t believe you’re here in the flesh! I saw so many stories of you and everything! I ugh, It’s great to finally meet you!” Ami says to Wan, “Sorry, I was always your biggest fan and when I got this job, I was like WHATTT! BY the way I totally shipped you and Korra together, Power couple!” 

Both laugh nervously at her shipping them, “Thanks,” Wan said, rubbing his neck nervously. Ami realized what was wrong and coughed, “Sorry If I made you uncomfortable with that last line, I just, you’re such an inspiration, and ugh, I was meaning to ask if you want to read to the kids today, just once?”

“Sure I’d love to,” Wan said excitingly with Korra agreeing, “I’d love to hear Wan read some stories.. What would you recommend?”

“Oh, Ray has a story you can read to the kids. He’s over at the history section rearranging some books,” Ami said and pointed at the section. 

“Thanks, we’ll talk to him, why not come hear him talk,” Korra said, “Sure, but I need to finish work, ok,” She said and the Avatars made their way to the History section. 

They saw a young man around Ami’s age and he was arranging books and looking at them. He smiled when he looked at the cover of a book. 

“Hay,” Wan said to him, touching his shoulder. “Gahh!” He yelled out in surprise and dropped the books onto the ground. “Sorry,” Wan said as he crouched down and picked up the book. Ray did as well. 

“It’s fine, I wasn’t paying attention,” He got up and Wan handed him the book, “Thanks, anything you need sir… holy spirit’s your Avatar Wan!” He exclaimed and looked at the person next to him, “Avatar Korra!” He was fan boying over them. 

“I… ugh…” He coughed and calmed himself down. Both Avatars laughed a little at his reaction, “What can I help you both with?” 

“Ami told us you would recommend a story for us to read the kids,” Wan explained, and got a ‘o’ from the young man.

“Alright let me check here,” He said and looked through the books in his hand, “Ah, here this one. It’s been getting good feedback from children all around the world. I think you guys would love it,” He said and handed Wan the book.

The book had a dark brown cover with gold writing on it."Yeh-Shen?" Wan says. “It’s an old story from the fire nation. Trust me the kids love that.”

Wan flips the pages, Korra realized what story “Three stepsisters, huh? A dragon? Red Koi Fish friend? A spirit in between-Oh yeah! I loved that as a kid! My fire bending master told it to me all the time!”

“Yip,” Ray said, “A classic old fairytale that started getting its popularity back. Which one of you is gonna read it?” 

“I am, Korra’s gonna sit with them,” Wan said and Ray gave him a smile, “That’s nice, I’m sure the kids are gonna love seeing.” 

“Thanks but will you be joining us?” Korra asked, “I’ll see but don’t get your hopes up, I’m more of a historian than a fairytale but we’ll see,” He said and began making his way. 

“See ya!” They wanted him a farewell and made their way to the children’s sections. Seeing a lot of children talking amongst themselves, smiling and laughing. Korra looked at Wan and saw him smiling. Ami finally sat in, “Okay Kiddos, today we have a very special guest. Can anyone tell me who it might be?” 

“Ugh-“ A little kid with snot said, as he crashed “A pro bender!” A kid yells out, Ami laughs, “Well, not exactly, someone really special.”

“Don’t tell us it’s that Wu person again,” A kid said with a disgusted look as the others groan in response. “Yeah, he reads a lot, and he gets boring.” Ami just giggled, “No, he isn’t a king, he is…”

“Wan, Avatar Wan,” He said, introducing himself to the kids. He stood behind Ami and the kids looked at him and their eyes sparkled. 

“No way! Avatar Wan!” The kids said out loud and made their way to him. “So cool, it’s the First Avatar!” One kid exclaimed. “He’s more amazing than Avatar Korra!” Another kid said, and that got a snicker out of Ami and Wan. Korra pouts at the kids’ claim. “Oh, come on, Avatar Korra is clearly better!” The boy argues.

“Why don’t we just like both?” A quiet girl asks, meekly. “I mean, they both are pretty cool to me.”

“Avatar Wan? How old are you, factually speaking?” A nerdy boy asks while raising his hand. “Older than my Gran Gran that’s for sure!” The little Avatar Korra fan yells/

“He doesn’t look old.”

“Yeah, but he was brought back from the dead.”

“Are you a zombie!!?” A loud girl yells. “Can you be my boyfriend?” A girl asks, giggling. Soon the kids became rambunctious.

“Do you think they kiss on a tree?!”

“Is Korra truly a girl? Cause she doesn’t act like one?”

Their questions became out of hand

“Woah, kids, calm down!” Ami tried, but they didn’t listen, “Come on, you guys? You can ask them questions after he reads you the story,” She said, and that got their attention. 

“Really?” One kid asked, “Yes, only if you behave yourselves and don’t bother Wan in the slightest,” She said, and they nodded their heads. Ami sighs and looks at Wan.

“Sorry about that,” He shook his head, “Don’t be, I looked after Airbending kids once and they were a handful,” Wan said, smiling and sitting down, opens the book and looks though it first then grins. “Are you okay with me, firebending? Don’t worry, I won’t burn anything.” 

“Knock yourself out,” Ami said, giving her approval. Korra looks at Wan and thinks what he is up to. Before Wan could start, Ray stood next to Ami just in time. Wan breathes, “Long ago there was a small island in the fire nation, there lived a beautiful, noble family.” Wan fire bends two figures, a boy and girl, “Woah!” “They were in love, and decided to get married. So they did, so they had a beautiful girl, named Yeh-Shen. However, tragedy struck and the beautiful wife and mother died of plague.” The mother’s flamed figure disappears. 

“The father was heartbroken but loved his daughter so that he looked for a mother until he found another noblewoman with three daughters.” Wan fire bends four figures, “Little Yeh-Shen grew to be a beautiful girl, The Noble women was jealous because Yeh-Shen gained more affection from her father, even till his dying breath. He touched Yeh-Shen’s cheek instead of hers. The Noble Woman, Zuo Lu, was spiteful, so she made the girl who had lost her father and mother work, days on end, she had lost all her heirlooms, all her dresses and gold, she had nothing. It was all given to Zuo Lu’s Daughters.”

The kids are gaping in shock. Some were focused on the fire, while others were amazed at how Wan bended it. Ami, Ray, and Korra were amazed at what he was doing. 

“Yeh-Shen worked till the bone. Her sisters and mother laughed at her while she worked. Mocked her, while Yeh-Shen did anything to please her stepmother. Over time Yeh-Shen became a beautiful young woman, bright and hardworking. She would feed a Fire Koi fish every day and do her chores. Meanwhile, Zuo Lu had a prized daughter, the one she thought would get the Fire Prince and ascend to the fire nation throne. The priced daughter was untempered like a forest fire, her bending, uncontrolled, too hot. Yeh-Shen fire was soft and yet warming, it brought life and hope. Yeh-Shen was a talented firebender. She would practice every night despite her step mother’s wishes.”

“Soon one of her friends, another servant, and old woman was sent away to be sold off because of Zuo Lu excessive spending and not paying her taxes. So Yeh-Shen took her step-sibling’s dresses and disguised herself as a noble lady. With enough she had gotten, she had freed her friend but also Impressed the fire lord’s son. She had disguised herself and took on her mother’s name.”

The kids gasped in shock, “The fire prince and Yeh-Shen fell in love, and were invited to a festival. However, Zuo Lu found this out and was enraged, so she whipped Yeh Shen back. However, the two other sisters felt pity and befriended her. As their mother did not care for them.”

“The fire prince did not know that Yeh-Shen was a servant, and she kept it as such. Zuo Lu and her favorite daughter kept trying to get the fire lady’s attention, but it didn’t work.”

“Yeah! That’s what she gets!” The boy yells, Wan laughed, “Indeed. Now” Wan bends the figures to tell the story while he speaks, “At the night of the festival, Yeh-Shu comes in a beautiful dress, unlike any I have seen. She had created for her dress wings like a dragon. The fire prince was taken but Zuo Lu angered proclaimed that Yeh-Shu was a servant girl, Yeh-Shen. was already about to tell him the truth but in front of everyone, she was humiliated. The fire prince was horrified, and he hurt her, casting her from his presence.”

The kids gasped, “Why?!” 

“That lady is a big meanie!” 

“She’ll get what’s coming, just you wait.” 

“However, in the prince’s dream, a dragon showed himself, yelling at the prince for his insolence and showing him Yeh-Shu’s pain. The fire prince wept, realizing the wrong he had committed. Meanwhile, Shu-Yeh had one last conversation with her stepmother before she was sold off to another man, who was wicked. Yeh-Shen. yelled why she never loved her after everything she had been asked to, and the other simply states, “ Why would anyone love a pebble in their shoe.”

“This hurt Yeh-Shen, deep in her heart. However, the spirits favored her because the Red Koi fish was a protector of her family and unlike the others, she had fed and cared for the fish. Thus, the Koh fish once Shu-Yeh was sold off turned into a man and rescued the woman. The prince and Yeh-Shu meet again, and the prince begged for forgiveness, however, Yeh-Shu gave him three tasks to complete for her loyalty, to catch a fire lily, to catch an apple and lastly to bow. He did all three, bowing he begged her for forgiveness saying her real name. She accepted, and the two got married in secret not yet known by the entire nation.”

Wan smiles as he continues, “Months later, Zuo Lo and her daughter were summoned to the fire lord’s palace. They were expecting an engagement, but they were wrong. The fire lord was outraged at the evilness Zuo Lo had, and when she turned her head, she saw Princess Yeh-Shu.”

“YES!” One kid yells

“The princess was asked by the fire lord what to do with this woman and daughter. All she said was, treat them with the same courtesy they have bestowed upon me. The fire lord agreed and stripped Zuo Lo of everything she had gained and gave it to the two kind daughters. She and her daughter were sent to work for the rest of their lives. And Princess Yeh-Shu lived a happy life with her prince and had many children together, and they lived happily ever after .” Wan closed the book, and the fire dissipated. He takes a deep breath. Korra and Raava's hearts skipped a beat, seeing Wan interact with kids like that. Ami and Ray were taken aback by how good Wan was.

The kids were another story. Some had tears in their eyes while others had a warm smile on their faces.

“That was amazing!” One kid yelled out, “The way he bent the fire was so cool!” 

“The story was even more amazing with Avatar Wan telling it to us!” The kids began to talk amongst themselves again, but Ami stepped in and stopped them. 

“Now, kids, you can ask Wan a question and only one question at a time, ok?” The kids nodded their hands. She turned to Wan, who had a smile on his face, “You okay with this?”

“Positive, we’ve got nothing planned today,” He said and one by one the kids asked their questions without hesitation. 

“hush!” The kids stopped in their tracks, “Behave now,” They nodded their heads. She sighed in relief. 

“Ok, whose first,” When he said that, all their hands shot up. Wan looked through them and pointed at one of the kids, “Yes, you there, little girl.” 

“How old are you?” The girl asked. He remembers that question from glasses earlier. 

“Psychically, I’m 23 years old but Spiritually I’m over ten thousand years old since I can remember my first life, but I still act 23” He explained and then pointed to someone else. 

“What was it like in your first life?” 

“It was nothing like this. Everything was different. We lived on Lion Turtles that had our homes. People didn’t have bending, but thanks to the lion turtles we got bending.” 

“Wooh! He used to live on Lion Turtles!?”

“That’s right.” Wan smiles, “Any other questions?”

“OO! OO! Are you and Avatar Korra boyfriend and girlfriend? My mom said you guys was, and that’s kinda cute.” The kids giggled. “Ew! No one wants that romantic stuff, BRAW!” A girl sticks his tongue out,

Wan laughs nervously at the kid’s question as Ami looked interested in it as well. He looked over to Korra, and she nodded her head, “Well to answer your question,” He said leaning forward, “It is,” He whispered and some boys and girls all had stars in their eyes while the others faked vomited.

“Oogies!” A girl huffs. 

“Wan and Korra sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G” A girl starts and soon the group joins. 

Both Avatars blush when hearing them all sing it. Ami joined in as well, knowing that her ship has sailed. “FIRST COMES LOVE THEN COMES MARRIAGE THEN COMES A BABY IN A BABY CARRIAGE!”

“A-Anyone else,” Wan asked with a flush face. A kid raises his hand and Wan points to him quickly. 

“Which one of you is stronger?” The kid with the glasses asked. “Ugh, hum, I’m not sure..” Wan says, “I say Korra is the strongest because of her big muscular arms” Wan admits. 

“What!!!” The kids yelled out, “I thought you were stronger since you’re so old and all,” A kid said. “Well, I’m not that old first off, second off, Korra is the strongest, In my opinion.” Wan blushes. 

Korra blushes as well, “I always thought you were stronger, but since you said it,” She said and flexes her muscles, “My guns are bigger than his,” She winks at him and he blushed furiously. _‘And she could crush me and fuck me all day if I let her. Can and will break back ten thousand times.’_ Wan thought in his head, but shook his nasty thoughts out. Raava heard and snickered.

“Anything else?” Wan asked, shooking off his blush. Ami raised her hand and Wan points at her, “Yes, the nice new librarian.”

“Why were you blushing?” Ami says, Ray looks at her and she shrugs, “What he was blushing,” She told him.

“Uhm… because it’s true,” He said, lifting his shoulders up. Ami gave him a sceptical look.

“Or were you thinking about something else?” Korra asked undercurrent seductively. The kids didn’t get it but the adults did. Ray shouts, “CHILDREN, WE LOVE YOU ALL! SUCH GREAT QUESTIONS!”

“Okay kiddos time to go,” Ami says, and the kids said “Awh” 

A little girl hugs Wan, “Don’t worry, I’ll try to come back okay?” Wan says smiling warmly, “Yay!”

Soon one by one the kids went back to their parents. Korra learns next to him, “You’re good with kids.” Korra says 

“I know, I took care of them in my first life. Wasn’t that hard,” Wan said. “You had kids?”

“No, it was the streats most street kids didn’t have parents, I had to act like the oldest.” Wan answers,

“Oo! For a second there I thought you banged a girl and took care of the kids all alone,” She sighs in relief. Ami and Ray made their way to the two with the former having a huge smile on her face. 

“The kids loved it. I knew it would work out.” Ami says grinning, Ray shrugs, “Gotta say that firebending trick was impressive.”

Wan blushes, “It’s just something I did for fun.” 

“I’m glad you did it, now the kids can tell their parents about it,” Ray said with a smile. 

Afterward, Wan and Korra walked down the steps of the library entrance. Raava chuckles, “That was adorable how you used your fire bending to create images for children.” Raava says adoring Wan.

“I know right Raava, Wan you got some hidden talent for telling stories.” Korra says.

“Hehe, thanks, its just the flow of the story that gets you going,” Wan said with a slight blush. “So, Wan, About my Guns.” Korra smirks knowingly. “How much do you want me to break your back exactly?”

“You heard?! Raava!!” He said, blushing furiously. Raava laughs, “What, Sorry, I’m used to doing when it comes to _those_ thoughts.” Raava snickers.

“Next time, don’t do that,” Wan said, trying to act seriously. “Okay Wan, I respect your privacy of your thoughts.” Raava says seriously.

“Thank you.”

“Baby boy, how much do you want me to break your back?” Korra smirks almost wickedly. “I saw you looking at my guns, you like a woman who can slam you and fuck your brains out, it was proven our first threesome.”

“I want you to break my back so badly, mommy,” He said shyly in a child-like manner. Korra smirks, knowing how quickly Wan switched to his little slutty phase. “You’re enjoying this too much, Korra.” Raava chuckles. “Why so shy? You’re so naughty, I might need to spank you.” Korra chuckles. 

“Really?” He asked, his voice high pitched. Korra smirks, “Yeah, follow me.” Korra says the duo went to an unsex bathroom. Korra pulled down his pants, “Looking at Mommy’s guns while reading, Naughty boy.” Korra slaps his ass, making Wan moan softly. “Sorry mommy, you just look so good.”

“Did I now?” She asked and slapped him again but with a bit more force. Wan gasped and shook his head, “I won’t look anymore Mommy, if that’s what you’re asking~” Wan says with a bit of backtalk. “Oh, his rebellious one today,” Raava adds on.

“That’s not what I asked of you” Korra slaps his bare ass with more force. Wan struggles to not moan, “Such a pretty ass, keep at it and it’ll become nice and red.”

“I don’t mind, mommy,” Wan said, holding back a moan, “If it’s mommy then it’s fine,” He said with a blush.

“Um, such a good boy.” Korra squeezes his ass, Korra teases him with a lick on his butt cheeks. “I want this ass nice and clean tonight, I want you to be ready for me by midnight, oiled, naked and lubed.” Korra whispers then slaps his ass gently, “understood?”

“Yes, Mommy,”

Korra kisses his lips, “Good.” Wan gets up and sighs, still blushing. Wan pulled up his pants.

After a nice turtle duck ride and a delicious meal from a noodle shop, Korra and Wan went to a love hotel in private. Wan blushed harder, Korra giggled. Soon they checked into a nice one with a bed and a few accommodations. “Remember what I said, baby boy, I’ll be back in an hour, at midnight.” Korra says, “I need to...get some things.”

“Okay,” 

Korra closed the door, Wan was left alone in the room. He got to work, first taking a long bath, then cleaning his ass both inside and out. Making sure he smells good. He used nice smelling soaps he knows Korra loves. 

Wan does a few grooming until he looks good enough to oil himself, which turns sexual quickly as Raava did some sneaky body stuff. Making him feel like he was being fingered 

He moans lightly as Raava giggled, “Hay, Raava stop!” He told her trying to apply the oil on himself.

“You don’t like it?” She asked pouting, Wan blushes, “I do, i just don’t wanna cum before she gets here.” Wan says like a child.

“Well, she doesn’t have to know does she? She wouldn’t mind” Wan thinks it over for a bit, “Okay, just for a little while.” Raava and giggles pleasures him in his hole. Wan moans as he rubs his body with oil, “Mommy!” Wan moans, as he begins to lube his ass. “Mommy, yes.” Raava blushes hearing his moans. She begins to make him feel like he was having a blow job. Wan eyes rolled back, cumming all over his chest, Wan pants and blush, “Mommy~” Wan playfully pouts.

“Apologies little one~” Raava says, “Actually, I have a challenge for you, lick your cum.”

“What?” He asked shockingly, “I… ugh… ok,” He said and licked his own cum only to like it in the process. Wan takes his cum on his fingers and licks it. “Show Korra that Raava~” Wan licks it seductively.

“Umm, Indeed”

Said female Avatar was making her way back to the love hotel until she suddenly got a vision of Wan licking his own cum. She blushes at the vision. 

“When did he?” She asked blushing, “And I told him to wait till midnight. Guess I’ll punish him for cumming beforehand,” She said smirking.

“Korra, I played with him~” Raava snickers, “He couldn’t resist. Let him have this one, plus you can make him cum on the floor and he’ll lick it.” 

“Fine.” 

Korra entered the love hotel to see Wan, sucking his finger with the leftover cum, he was oiled and rubbed and clean. “Korra, your back~” Wan says seductively, having an alluring tone.

“Of course I am and I see you’re licking cum from your fingers,” She licked her lips, “That’s so hot.” 

Wan smirks, “Raava told me to try it, I have to admit, I love it.” 

Korra hums, as she locks the door, “Now, what do you want, Wan? Because my plan was to try something...new.” Korra pulls out a whip. His eyes widen as his cock got erect fast. “I’m going to make those cheeks glow red~” Korra says. “And then I’m going to fuck you so hard, and then you’re going to lick every drop of your cum, I’ll bend it and put it in a glass cup for you to enjoy~”

“You will?” He asked and Korra nodded her head, “I can’t wait mommy.” 

“Get ready,” She said and whipped it onto the ground, making Wan perk up. He laid on the bed waiting for her. Korra makes her way to him with a seductive smile on her face. She touches his chin and gives him a light kiss on the lips.

Korra forces Wan arm to behind his back hard, using her strength to keep Wan down, “Don’t resist, you know you like it.” Korra tries ropes around his arms, she whispers in his ear, “Safe word is Bunny, okay?”

“B-Bunny, got it,” He said, nervous. “Any triggers that relate to _him_ , Crisp.” Korra kisses his back. “Okay, Crisp,” He said remembering the safe words in his head

“Just relax and let your mommy handle it,” She said. Wan nods, Korra finishes tying Wan up, she whips him with the whip. His ass soon became red and with little red, swollen line marks. “Bad Boy! You’re a fucking slut! You can’t wait five seconds because you enjoy being like this! You love being mommy’s slut “

“I do! I like being mommy’s slut! Punish me a bit more mommy!” Wan moans out and Korra slaps his ass more. Korra got her strap on and fucked his red hurting ass, she used enough lube for it to not be too painful but Wan felt pain and pleasure all at the same time. “Cum! Cum like the little whore you are.” Korra thrusts faster and harder, unrelenting. Korra growls, “I want to give you a pretty little collar that says my little whore, the first avatar is my little whore!”

“Yes, mommy, I’ll be your little whore!” 

“I’m fucking the most powerful man in the known millennia! His a fucking whore who likes getting his ass fucked. Mommy is going to treat you so good. So fucking good Wan. Wan, I love you, I love you.”

“I…love.. you too, Korra,” He said, panting and breathing heavily. Wan started to slip away into this unknown part of himself. All the pain he felt right now was gone, and he only felt pleasure. Wan’s hormones were bouncing like crazy as he felt a little drunk, he was drunk with pleasure. Wan cums hard, but even crazy, his eyes glowed white.

Korra didn’t stop, her eyes also glowing white as feeling Wan’s pleasure. He came all over her and on the bed. Korra kisses Wan orgasming too, both of their eyes returning to normal. Wan was in a daze, “Wan?” Korra asks.

“yeys kaorra?” He said in a daze, his legs numb. 

“Wan, you okay?” She asked a bit unsure if he’s conscious or not. “Ozh..yeah, i’m gtaer, uoh i feel alike im bon vlouds.” Wan smiles, almost too happy.

“Raava, I think I broke him,” She said with a little of happiness and worry, “You did and it was amazing,” Raava said with a blush. “I should call Asami…” Korra says, “I probably broke him too much.” Korra dials her phone, hoping she would answer.

“Hello?” Asami says, still working late at night.

“Hay, bestie,” Korra says nervously.

“What’s wrong?” She asked a bit seriously. “I think I broke Wan, I was trying out this new thing you talked about and ugh- his slurring and smiling too gleefully

“What! You broke him? Didn’t think you had it in you,” She said. “Ugh, yeah he is asking me to ugh..Hurt him some more, it’s like...he stopped feeling pain or something.”

“Korra, Wan is in subspace.”

“What’s a subspace?”

“It’s described as a feeling of floating or flying, a subspace is an ultimate goal for a submissive. Imagine an out-of-body experience — that’s a subspace,” Asami explained, “And Wan’s feeling that now. He wants to be submissive more.”

“Do I like stop?” Korra asked worriedly, “I don’t wanna hurt him

“Just stop for now and lower him from it, perform aftercare, and your set. He’s going to go through a sub drop, so give him blankets, he’s going to feel cold.” Asami said. “Give him something to eat too.”

Korra writes this down, “He’s going to feel tired, just cuddle him and let him know he’s good.”

“Thanks Asami.” Korra sighs, “Yeah sure, no problem.”

Korra hangs up, Wan groans, “Korra” He says tiredly, Korra hushed him and released his bonds, “Come on baby boy” Korra says, giving him a warm blanket. “You hungry?”

Wan nods tiredly, “Super hungry.”

Wan soon eats a nice bowl of Raman, he chows down, “We entered the Avatar state…” Korra says, “We came together.” Wan just continued eating while listening to Korra. “Wan, we- That was.. amazing.”

“I know!” Wan eats with his mouth full, he gulps, “I mean, I never felt an orgasm like that in my life. Korra your honesty a sex god.” Wan says.

“I wouldn’t say sex god,” She said nervously laughing, “I have good partner by the way,” She said blushing a little. “How are you feeling?”

“A lot better, thanks for the ramen,” He said smiling. “And by the way, thank you for giving that other safe word,” Wan says warmly, “I know I have been starting to move on but you doing that lets me know you still know my boundaries. I know that’s with every relationship but, yeah, thank you, baby” 

“No problem, and I’m here for you, okay. You can always count on me, old man,” She said jokingly. “Again, I’m not that old!” He snapped at her a little. “Okay, maybe I’m a _little_ old.” Wan pouts, “A little?” Korra says, Wan laughs, “You’re pushing it Korra.”

“I know.” Korra kisses Wan’s cheeks, “You know, you’re adorable when you pout.”

“I’m not,” He denied it, Korra snuggles on him as they both go to sleep, “Does too.”

“Does not.” Wan says, Raava chuckles, “Good night, my loves.”

\----

In the void between two worlds, a black and red entity along with a black-haired man were floating the void. 

“Curse, Raava and her Avatars, I was so close to bringing this world to its knees!” The dark spirit, Vaatu, yelled out in anger. Unalaq glared at Vaatu. He remembered well how once he destroyed Raava he completely betrayed him. The anger grew harder, his hate grew stronger, the darkness thriving within.

“You are unworthy of being the spirit of darkness and peace.” Unalaq proclaims. “You failed countless times on ending Raava. Even with a human on her side, you were still weak.”

“I am not weak! I am Vaatu! It’s all your fault Unalaq!” Vaatu roared out towards the waterbender.

“My fault? You betrayed right after we killed Raava! I was dead set on us working together to rule the world!” Unalaq said half truthfully. He would have betrayed Vaatu. Vaatu scoffs, “That was because you were a means to an end, human.”

“Well, and now we’re both stuck here in oblivion, I might as well treat you with the same courtesy you have treated me when you corrupted my spirit and flesh!” Unalaq grabbed Vaatu, Vaatu attacked Unalaq however, the Unalaq held so much darkness and hatred. He tipped the scales in his favor.

“You’re weak, and you need to be replaced!’ Unalaq yelled and grabbed the dark spirit.

“Let go of me human!” Vaatu demanded, “As if you can replace me! I am Vaatu!” He roared out in anger but Unalaq had superior strength now since he was weakened.

“If I was you, I would have beaten both Korra and Wan to death!” 

“Gaaahh!!” The dark spirit cried out in pain as Unalaq ripped him apart and stole his power. 

“Finally! I am the new spirit of Darkness and Chaos, Unalaq!”


	10. Freedom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning  
> Bit of Self-Cest

_Earth_

_Fire_

_Air_

_Water_

**_Broken Paths_ **

_Book II: Kintsugi_

_Chapter II: Freedom_

Wan sleeps peacefully in his bed next to Korra. Ghost Wan appears trying not to awaken his sleeping doppelganger. Strangely enough, he kinda wanted to try something. Maybe...he could…

Ghost Wan enters his dream to see Wan relaxing in the grass looking at the stars. "Ghost!? What are you doing here?"

"What do you think? To try something?" He shrugged his shoulders. 

"You wanna do that, don't you?" He asked glaring at his ghost self. He laughed nervously, "Can you blame me, you've also thought about it," He smirks at Wan who blushes. 

"You can't prove anything," He Says.

"But I'm you and you are me." Ghost Wan says, "Besides, our girlfriends would love it and think of it as masturbation...but with a twist."

"But-" Wan sighs, "I don't know, I mean, we just started being friends and I don't want to...think about bad stuff about myself and then you...say it"

"Come on, it's a one-time thing. If you like it then we'll do it next time," He says, "If you don't then we'll stop, deal," He extended his hand towards his present self. Wan blushes, "Deal."

Later, Wan pants and blushes harder and harder, "I just had sex with myself…"

"Yip and how did it feel?"

Wan covers his face, "I-I think i like it." 

"Don't be shy, I enjoyed it." 

"I'm a fucking narcissist." Wan blushes harder. 

"And? Your point? Gosh, you can love yourself without being a narcissist the bastard is more of a narcissistic bitch if you ask me. Thinking he was meant to change the world just because he got some wind power."

Wan snickers, "Yeah, hope he stays in prison this time around," Wan Says, "Spirits know I'll lose it."

"Ghosty...What are you? Are you me? Or my Trauma? Or just…" Wan asks, kinda seeing what he would say, "I thought you have Zaheer's blood…"

"I was your trauma. I am you from the past or just before you got the poison. I have all your memories so I am you, Wan," Ghost explained. Wan looks down thoughtfully, "Do you think...I'm a shadow of you. I mean…" Wan starts, "I'm sorry, I just...I have a complicated relationship with myself." Wan says

"No, I don't. I am the shadow of you, of who you once were before all of this happened," Ghost smiled at Wan and stroked his cheek gently. "Sometimes I wish I can be you again,' Wan admits as he rests his head on his hand, "I was so strong then, I felt I could take on the world. Zaheer...he...broke me. A broken teapot can't be repaired to be the same…"

"You're right, it can't but you can rebuild it piece by piece and if some are missing then you can find ones that can fit or improve it. He may have broken you but you were reborn and made stronger, not psychically but mentality."

"Sometimes I don't feel as mentally strong…" Wan admits, Ghost strokes his cheek, "But you're stronger than me,"

Wan cries a little, Ghost Wan kisses himself again. '"Gosh we look awful when we cry. We have a lot of healing to still do." 

"I guess so," Wan admits with a whisper.

"Also, Hey Raava and Korra. Enjoyed the show?"

Korra and Raava were in the mists of masturbating and they blushed. They both stopped when Ghost Wan called them out. 

"Uhm… yeah, we did," Korra Says with blush and Raava nodded her head. Wan blushed harder as ghost Wan had an idea. "Let's fuck him together.." Ghost Wan smirks asking them. Korra and Raava looked at one another and smirked. 

"Mommies wants to fuck you," Ghost says to Wan. "Oh please do, choke him, make him scream. Hell, force him. Use him. Make his hole gape. You already got lube from my cum. Matter of fact, treat Wan as his nothing but whore for your pleasure. Do you know how much he craves to just be sucked dry and used? Oh, he loves it.." Ghost Wan explains, "He always had deep thoughts of where he sucked my cock, and you two fuck him endlessly. He wants to be hurt, to feel pain and pleasure. To be forced and used like a rag doll."

"What?! I never said that!" Wan says, his face getting red with embarrassment, "You did, you just never told anyone except me, who can read your thoughts and desires," He explained and Wan covered his face in shame. 

"Really?" Korra asked, raising a brow crossing her arms with a smirk, "Didn't know mommy's boy wanted to be a pet."

"Oh, not just a pet, but a slave. He wants to just be yours to take him.'

Wan gasps, his heart beats faster at this. He covers himself, "It's true" he whispers.

"Anything else we should know?" Raava asked curiously, wanting to know more about this Wan. Ghost thinks it over for a bit, "Mhmm, he wants to be in that subspace again, I think. Last time he enjoyed it so much." 

Wan turns away blushing furiously, "Oh My Spirits this is-"

Korra touched Wan's chest, "Umm, I like ghosty here, he tells on you."

Wan pouts, "Well, I don't, he lets out all my secrets." 

Ghost Wan chuckles, "Well then, let's see you complain when we're done fucking you." He whispers. 

Wan blushes as the three begin to touch him. Meanwhile Wan was smiling in his dream as he was fucked.

\--

Meanwhile, Zaheer was meditating peacefully trying to devise a plan to get back at Wan for what he Says. He breathes in and out. The ability to fly was amazing but being bound to chains bothered him. 

"I see you can finally fly, Old Friend," A voice calls out as Zaheer opens his eyes and sees Unalaq standing before him. 

"Unalaq?" He Says shocked, he turned around facing away from him "What are you doing here, I thought you were dead, killed because of your ambitions." Zaheer glares at the wall. 

"I was but then I fought my way back. Back to the living world," He Says and looked down at his hands, "I am reborn into a powerful spirit, I killed Vaatu."

Zaheer's eyes widened in shock, "What? How is that possible, that is near…" Zaheer thinks about it, "Your corrupted soul out-weighed Vaatu."

"Zaheer, I'm sorry, for what happened, I'm sorry for throwing you and the rest of the Red Lotus in prison. I was so focused on my goals I failed to see the full picture, I know we have grown apart but... you're the only friend I have left."

"Same here, I've lost everything even you but here you stand before my eyes," He Says smiling, Unalaq smiles too, "I'm sorry for what my pathetic niece did to you. What happened?"

"I was burned to a crisp and placed into a coma for nearly a year thanks to korra."

"Ah, she burned you because of Avatar Wan?"

"Correct, I poisoned him with mercury and he was unable to walk for some time but he was able to recover." 

"Hump should have died." Unalaq growls, "He needs to be put back in that grave of his."

"Their lovers, Unalaq," Zaheer says almost disgustedly. Unalaq's eyes widened.

"What!? She chose that fool!" He roared out in anger, "That Mako brat is better than him."

"She became upset at me, oh and from what I heard from the spirits, Raava is involved now, all three of them are together."

"The hell!?" Unalaq freaked out, "A spirit? So not only is he banging my niece but also a spirit?! Fucking hell!" 

"I wasn't expecting you to curse so much, and yes Korra is with Raava as well." Zaheer actually had a small smile on his face, "They are incredibly stupid, especially Wan." Zaheer comments.

"That I can agree on. You know where they are?" He asked, "They're at Air Temple Island currently sleeping, I hope," Zaheer answered him. Zaheer sighs, "Unalaq, though you defeated and taking Vaatu power was quite _impressive_." Zaheer flirts slightly, "You're not the new spirit of chaos and darkness. A baby is the new one. You're unstable Unalaq, if you..don't get that child power, then you will be destroyed forever."

"Then let's go find that baby," Unalaq Says with a smirk, "If I am to become the new spirit of darkness and chaos then killing a child will do." 

"Problem is the baby hasn't been born," Zaheer sighs, "And I'm still stuck in this prison."

"Maybe I can get you out," Unalaq says and bends the water from his gourd. He bends the water and snaps the chains off him easily. "There, you're free now." 

Zaheer smiles, "Impressive." Soon Unalaq broke all his chains. Zaheer for the first time in four years walked outside of the metal circle that held him and onto the floor. "Now how do we get you out of the walls?" Unalaq says. Zaheer glances at Unalaq, "Have you thought of this out completely yet?"

"No, but." Unalaq bends water to create purple water as white lotus guards come in to apprehend Zaheer. "Perhaps, we can...Do this as we go?'

"As much as this is completely insane." Zaheer says breathing in, "I'm with you." Zaheer and Unalaq attack the guards, the next moment they are screaming. Zaheer and Unalaq working together, miraculously freed themselves from the prison. The white lotus was completely overwhelmed by Unalaq's new spiritual powers. Zaheer breaths in the fresh air and the sunlight for the first time.

Zaheer smirks, "Finally-"

"Hurry, Old friend they might catch you. We need to run NOW." Unalaq yells. Zaheer compiles and runs with the man who freed him.

\---

A woman in the earth kingdom screams as she pushes out her baby head, the oldest woman catches the baby's head and slowly pulls the baby out as the new mother pants. The woman of the house cleaned the newborn child, then noticed something about her eyes. They looked on in horror.

"What's wrong with my child?" The woman asks in worry, "Your child has black eyes!" The woman gasps and looks at the baby in horror, the newborn baby smiles at her mother, her eyes are pitched black but all she feels is disgust. "She's cursed! Throw her out!"

The family agreed to drown the baby as quickly as they could, however, the girl could not be killed that way so she was left for dead. Screaming and crying for warmth and comfort. 

An old man held a lantern and glanced at the baby, "You poor child," he picked up the newborn, "Don't worry, your safe little one." Iroh smiles, the girl's pure black eyes looked at him. Iroh walks her back to the spirit world. 

"Nyx," Iroh says letting the girl hold his thumb.

\---

Zaheer kept running until he found a safe space in the spirit wilds. He remained there for a while, Unalaq showed up again. "Hold still, I'm going to heal your face, to where there is little scaring." 

"That won't do, Unalaq, I need the Spirit Oasis to heal this scar," Zaheer countered, closing his eyes, and took a Lotus position. 

"Fine but we can't just walk in the Northern Water Tribe and expect it to be that easy," Unalaq commented, "And we still don't know where that newborn is. Zaheer can you sense the newborn?"

Zaheer nods his head, "I can yes, but I can't pinpoint where she is exactly. I only know she is in the Spirit World," He told him and Unalaq cursed in anger. 

"We need help. We can't go at this alone it would be madness if we did," He suggested to the airbender.

"We need a team, but first, I need to get out of this city. They are going to try and hunt me down." Zaheer levitated a bit, feeling free. "Soon, we'll have our revenge."

\---

After learning about Zaheer's escape from prison and Unalaq's resurrection. Wan and Korra feared for the worst especially Wan. When he heard about it he was in a state of shock for a moment not believing it at first but Korra told him it was the truth. Now the Dual Avatars sat in their room thinking about what to do next. 

"How could this have happened?" Wan asked, trembling, he was trying to appear as if he was calm but he was terrified.

Raava remained silent, "I have good and bad news for you both." Raava says. "Give us the bad."

"Vaatu is dead. Completely dead, he won't return. The reason why Unalaq is back is that he outweighed the darkness that is Vaatu" Raava says.

"Is that even possible?" Korra asked, shocked. Raava hums, "Yes,"

"So then what's the good news? Please don't tell me Unalaq is a lot stronger than before?" Wan asked not knowing how the man overpowered the two in their last encounter.

"There is a newborn baby that has Vaatu's power and some of her own. Meaning that this baby is the new Spirit of Darkness and Chaos." 

"Is that supposed to be good news?" Korra blinks.

"It is, Korra. Cause if we are around her then we can set her on a path to not be like Vaatu who wants to rule and destroy the world," Raava sighs, "This would be the first time that both Darkness and Light see eye to eye and not at each other's throat." 

"You have a point there, Raava," Wan says, "I've seen what Vaatu can do and he wasn't one for playing nice," He Says, remembering the Dark Spirit.

"True…" Korra says, "Let's hope she or he isn't a demon spawn."

"How do they feel Raava, like spiritually?"

"I honestly can't say for sure. But it's she and she radiates dark spiritual energy, but she means no harm," Raava Says, "I hope we can get along with each other." 

"Do you know where she is?" Korra asked about the concern. 

"I do and she is in safe hands. For now, we need to focus on Zaheer and Unalaq," She Says, changing the subject and later worrying about the new spirit-human hybrid.

"Right, but I have a feeling that she may be intertwined with them," Wan says.

"But until then we should rest easy for the time being," Korra suggests and places a hand on his shoulder. 

"Maybe go to a hot spring?" Korra asks, "You wanted to go for the longest time, It might be good for you to relax in the water." Korra kisses his lips. "I know Zaheer is making you anxious but you're going to be alright, we are going to be okay, we know what he's planning because he already tried and failed." 

"You're right, maybe a hot spring will do me good. After all, I'm a little stressed out about what happened," Wan admits, "I love you, Korra." He kissed her on the lips softly making her smile.

"I love you too," Korra says.

\---

Korra sighs as she rests naked inside the hot springs. Wan walked in feeling the steam, he pulled down his robe, Korra glanced over, seeing the robe fall to the floor. Her cheeks turn to pink seeing his naked body. Her mind began racing. 

"Something wrong?" Wan asked, teasing moving closer to the springs. He was an inch away from her face as she kept looking at his body. He used his hand and placed it under her chin, "My eyes are up here, Korra~" He has a little grin, she looked at copper eyes. "You're acting like I'm not your boyfriend." Wan teased.

"Y-You just surprise me that's all," She quickly Says with a blush on her face. Wan hums, "You act like you haven't seen me naked before, or is it you never stop wanting to see me like this."

"Maybe both," She nervously Says. Wan kisses Korra, going deep. "You're cute like this." Wan smiles then he gets in the water.

"Not my fault your body is so sexy," She mumbled to herself looking away with a blush on her face. 

Wan smiles, his charm never surprises her, "I'm that sexy to you, _mommy_?"

When he says it like that Korra couldn't help but feel her face heat up more. She really enjoyed it when he's like this. She nodded her head at Wan's question. 

Wan giggled, "What else mommy?"

"I... I like it when you beg me to fuck you," She Says nervously. Why the hell was she nervous, this never happened before so why now?

Wan smirks, he lets her touch his cock, "Korra please~" he begs. He was leading his eyes burned with desire. 

She couldn't resist when he's like this. She stroked his cock gently and placed a hand in his chest. 

"Behave, alright?" 

"Okay." Wan pants, however, ghost Wan whispers in his ear. "Dominate her."

"What?" He whispers so that Korra wouldn't hear him, "Why?" 

"Just do it, you're always the submissive one so it's time to switch roles," Ghost Wan says and chuckled to himself, "Besides it would be a good show as well. Look at her, she's all shy and needy. Give her what she wants as a woman. You can feel it, she wants you to pleasure her. Look at her eyes, she wants you to take charge, to do as you please." Wan glanced at her eyes, she wanted him. She needed him, 

Wan kissed her neck and rubbed her soft spot between her legs. 

"Wan…"

She moans softly uncontrollably, Wan didn't stop and kept rubbing the spot between her legs making her clench. Wan moved to her breasts, he began sucking on them and also playing with them a little. Korra moaned ever so slightly as she tried to keep her voice low, but failed once Wan placed two fingers circling her clilt. 

Wan kissed her to silence her, his fingers working her up, getting her nice and wet. Wan bites her shoulder and neck. He kissed her body once more, he picks her up, and moves out of the water, laying her gently on the floor. Wan's head went between her legs and began to lick her.

.Korra felt Wan stopped licking her. Her heart was skipping faster than ever. She wondered what got over him. She didn't have time to think as she felt something enter her. 

"Eep!" She yells out in surprise at Wan’smember entering her, hearing Korra gasp made him grow harder. "That's it, nice and hard." Ghost Wan guides, "Touch her, make her feel special like how I do you."

Wan thrusts in and out making Korra moan out sweet noises Wan never thought she could hear from her. "Yes, Wan, there." 

Wan let her ride him, watching the water tribe beauty enjoy herself. While he plays with her breasts. 

"Wan, yes, Wan~" She moaned more making their sweet noises he never heard before. She kept riding him and Wan began pulling on her nipples. She liked that he could tell that much. 

He then gave her a deep kiss again while thrusting in her like a wild animal. An animal getting their first-ever meal in years and they were loving it. The two tongues danced with another. Wan placed her in many positions, some softer and others rough. 

Wan lost count of how many times he heard her scream his name as she cums. Wan held out for a while, once he knew he was going to bust, he pulled out and came on her face and dripped some of that on her pussy. 

By the end, Korra's was bitten up and her eyes rolled back. She blacked out a little by how good Wan was. Wan pants seeing Korra's eyes close, and she is knocked out. Wan smiles and he cleans her off and kisses her sleeping lips. 

"My sweet Korra, you mean the world to me, and I love you so, with all my heart. Thank you for everything you have done for me."


	11. Trust

_Earth_

_Fire_

_Air_

_Water_

_**Broken Paths** _

_Book II: Kintsugi_

_Chapter III:_ _Trust_

It’s been a few weeks since Zaheer escaped from prison. Nobody has seen him since, and the Dual avatars are worried. Currently, a meeting was held between the world leaders from across the nations. Korra snuck out, not wanting Wan to know about the meeting.Korra listened in and heard Wu’s idea of getting Zaheer. She could only sigh at how stupid he is. She entered and saw all of them sitting around a table. 

“Ah, Avatar Korra, it’s a pleasure you can join us,” Izumi the current Fire Lord said, greeting her. 

“Hey, Avatar Korra, how’s it going?” Earth King Wu asked, testing to flirt with her. She rolled her eyes at him. 

“Please, not the time King Wu,” Tonraq said, glaring at the young king.

“You know I have a boyfriend, right?” Korra says. Wu blushes and puts his hands up, “Okay, sorry, sorry.”

Korra sat down, “There has been no sign of Zaheer, I say we lock down the city, this is dangerous,” Raiko says. “Sources say another person helped him, who looked like the former chief of the northern water tribe.”

“Unalaq?” Tonraq says shocked, “He’s been dead for years now.” 

“He’s been reborn,” Korra suddenly said. Everyone looked at her. 

“What?” Tonraq was shocked."After dealing with Vaatu he got reborn as a spirit. He can still use his bending, but we don’t know what else he can do," She explained and everyone took in the information. Wu became scared hearing this while others such as Tonraq couldn’t believe it."How did you get this information, Korra?" Tenzin asked.

“Raava,” Korra says simply, “I guess the reason why Unalaq is helping, is that he was a part of the red lotus. I guess after he lost his power, he joined their side again.” 

“Makes sense,” Tonraq said, placing a hand on his chin. Before someone else could say anything, the doors open again and Wan walked in. He didn’t look happy. 

“Wan! What are you doing here?” Tenzin asks, raising in his seat. 

“I came for the meeting, what else?”

“It’s nice having you here, Avatar Wan, but I don’t think you’re prepared for this,” Raiko said, placing both hands under his chin. 

“Wan, I believe, I believe you shouldn’t be called to action, it’s too early for you. It’s nothing personal,” Tenzin says gently.

“Nothing personal?! Zaheer poisoned me! He crippled me! What more do I have to say?” 

“Exactly why you _weren’t_ called to this meeting,” Raiko straight forward, Fire lord Izumi remained silent at this. “It’s too risky for you.”

“I’ve healed from that. I’ve confronted him, I’m ready,” Wan said and looked in Raiko’s eyes, then looked at the rest. They were all quiet.

“Come on, Tonraq!” He looked at the chief, he said nothing, “Tenzin!” The same he didn’t. He then looked at Korra. She looked away.

“I think Raiko’s right, Wan,” Tenzin stated and Wan’s eyes widened, “What?”

“Korra.” Wan calls out to his partner and girlfriend. Korra looked at Wan, “I’m sorry but, I don’t think you’re ready for this.” Wan closed his eyes and walked out trying to keep himself together.

“Awkward,” King Wu whispered, but Tonraq heard and glared at him. He shut up and zipped his mouth. 

“I know it was hard to tell him but it’s the truth,” Tonraq said and looked at everyone and lasted at Korra, “We need to catch Zaheer before he meets Wan. President Raiko, how are things coming up at your end?”

“Terrible,” The President of Republic City said bitterly, “They either outrun us or beat the living daylights out of the police.”

Korra remained completely silent, she could feel the anger of the light spirit inside her. Later, after Korra walks home.“Korra, How could you do that!” Raava yelled out in anger to her girlfriend. “Ah, Don’t yell in my ear like that. It hurts.” 

“Good cause you deserve it for what you did,” Raava fumed at her.

“Sorry, but I had to Raava or else Wan could have…”

“Could have what, Korra? Got himself hurt? Killed?! Poisoned?!!” 

“I get that you’re mad, but this is for the best.” Raava scoffed at this. 

“You know better than that, Korra. He can handle himself just fine, and he has healed from his trauma. He has Ghost Wan looking after him,” Raava stated. “Raava, I just don’t think he’s ready mentally! Yes, he confronted Zaheer in chains, but what about him being free!?” Korra argues back. “He’s been inactive for nearly four years.”

“And yet you’re not giving him a chance.”

“I know you’re angry, Raava, but you _**HAVE**_ to see the flaw of letting him get back in the game with little preparation and his mental health! I understand you know Wan as this powerful man and I do too, but I will not let him get hurt… not again.” Korra’s voice cracked at the last part.

“Ok… but just talk to Wan, the poor boy’s pretty upset, crying” Raava pointed out. 

Korra nodded, she went back home and slid the door to Wan’s room open. “Wan, I know you are upset, just let me explain.”

Wan remained silent, not facing her or even looking at her. “I don’t want you to get hurt,”

“So you’re keeping me in a gilded cage.” Wan hissed. 

“Maybe, but this is for the better, Wan. You’re not mentally ready.” 

“Then when will I be ready?!” Wan shouts out in anger. 

Korra remained silent, “I don’t know, but, I’m doing this to protect you…”

“I don’t need protection!”

“Yes, you do, Wan.” 

Wan just scoffed at this and wipes away his forming tears. “Leave me alone, I don’t want to talk anymore.” 

Korra sighs as before she slides the door close she says, “I’ll be here if you need to talk.”

Wan glares, Ghost Wan appears, “That was bitchy of her.” He spat out feelings wan’s anger.

“I Agree but she has a point,” Wan admits. Ghost Wan sighs, “I can’t believe all the world leaders rejected us, even our partner.” Ghost said, sighing. Wan closed his eyes, “Yeah, me too.”

\---

Zaheer managed to outrun and escape with a truck. Zaheer drives day and night and soon settles on a cave for shelter. Zaheer meditated but kept a close guard.

“Relax a bit, will you? They won’t come after us right now.” Unalaq says. Zaheer eyes opened, “The last time I was relaxed and was reckless I failed to take out the Dual Avatars, I won’t do that again.” Zaheer says meditating and levitating. “I know a woman by the name of Loua, a gifted firebender who mastered black lighting. It’s rare but dangerous, she is useful.” 

Unalaq thought it over and nodded his head, “Ok, but we’ll need one more. After we find this Loua person, then we’ll go after one more,” Unalaq said and kissed him softly on the cheek. Zaheer eyes widen and he flusters,“What was that?” He says with a hard to come by blush.

“Nothing, think nothing of it, old friend,” Unalaq winked at him. “Think nothing of it, Unalaq you can’t be-“ Zaheer became flustered like a teenage boy again. “You can’t be serious, you kiss my cheek like that.”

“As I said, think nothing of it,” He said and sat cross legs. Zaheer smiles a bit and goes back to his meditative frame of mind.

\---

A little girl ran across the Spirit world, her skin a milky brown with her dark brown hair flowing to her shoulders. Her eyes pitch black and dress a deep purple. She was trying to chase her friend, who kept teleporting away from her. “Chiko!” Nyx pouted. The dark spirit rabbit with dark soft fur and dark eyes came back to her. The girl hugged her companion. 

“I got you, Chiko!” Nyx exclaimed happily. Iroh laughed, watching the display while holding a cup of tea. 

“Looks like you’ve finally got her, Nyx. Why don’t you come here and drink some tea,” He said and takes a sip, “Your friends are waiting for you,” He points to the dark spirits around him. 

The dark spirits didn’t do any harm as they peacefully waited for their friend. The normal spirits were somewhat scared, but after a while they didn’t mind. Nyx sat down and talked to the dark spirits. Nyx always wondered why she was different.

Sure she loved her spirit friends but, she always felt she was off.

“Uncle Iroh, why am I so different?” She asks while eating a spirit cake. 

“What do you mean, Nyx?” He asked while taking a sip. The five-year-old pauses, “I mean, I look different from all other spirits, I mean you look like me but you don’t have my eyes and I’m not afraid of the dark and mean spirits are nice to me sometimes. I feel like I’m unusual from every other spirit.”

“You’re not unusual, my dear, your special. And dark spirits respect you for a reason,” Iroh answered the five-year-old question.

Nyx smiles warmly, “You might meet someone that I hope you will like very much.” Iroh hints at, nyx eyes though black shined with excitement, “Who is it! What’s his or her name, is he or she nice? Oo, Oo! Can you give me her name Uncle, pleaseeee!”

Iroh just chuckled at her, “In time you’ll meet her, but for now we drink some tea,” He said. 

Nyx pouted, “No fair, the excitement is killing meee” Nyx eats another slice of cake.

“All in good time little Nyx.”

\---

Zaheer enters the bar and has his robes on with Unalaq following along, his hair shorter. Loua drank at the bar, “Well, well, I wouldn’t expect to see you here.” 

“Same here, Loua. How have you been?” Zaheer asked, making small talk taking his seat next to the firebender. 

Loua drunk again, “Well, the Lotus petals have been falling off after your arrest, several people either left or were arrested. Now we are a terrorist organization. But so far, I’ve been lying low and keeping myself silent.” Loua gave a sigh, “Sorry about the burn Zaheer, I would have burned that pretty little face off of the Avatar just for that. Maybe Wan wouldn’t want her anymore.” Loua chuckles, taking a shot at the thought.

“Keep laughing and see what happens, woman,” Unalaq threatens her, but Zaheer stops him.

“How about helping me burn them? Give a little revenge for what they did.” 

“Yeah, I’m down.” Loua says, “But I have to say I have a partner in crime, he used to be for Kuvira’s army until well, Kuvira stopped.”

“And who is your partner?” Zaheer asked, “That would be me, burned face,” A voice said behind the two. He had short black hair wearing an Earth kingdom clothing holding a beer in hand. Loua taps his shoulder, “Excuse him, this is Tao.” 

“Nice to meet you too love birds,” He said jokingly as Zaheer blushed a little at this while Unalaq looked away. 

“Yeah, so I heard, and I’m down. What’s the first plan?” Tao says quickly. The four walked out and went to a safe location."

Zaheer smiles, “Our plan is to assassinate President Raiko off Republic City to make a statement.”

\---

Wan remained silent over dinner. He refused to talk to Korra. Korra was tired of the silence, Wan would normally start up a light-hearted conversation, but he was angry.

Late at night, he cursed himself because he was a little horny, but he refused to let Korra even hear his moans, maybe to spite her.

He refused to let a single moan let his mouth slip. He really wanted to help, but Korra had a point and the others do as well. But he was still angry, so Korra was banned. He sighs as he slips out the prostate toy. 

“Raava, if you show her this, I will ban you too.” Wan warned as he lubed his fingers up and slipped it inside. He used a pillow to force himself to not let Korra even enjoy a moan.

“As if you can ban me, Wan,” Raava said, giggling. Wan puts in more fingers, enjoying the stretch. He puts his vibrator in and lets it run on the lowest level, and keeps it on silent. _“She pissed me off.”_ Wan says in his head. _“I don’t care if she’s right, it was hurtful.”_ He thought. 

“And yet you still love her,” Raava says. _“I do, but she hurt me, she didn’t stick up for me. As much as I love her, she hurt me.”_

“I understand it, Wan, but you need to know she loves you so well and doesn’t want to see you like that. What if you freeze or get seriously hurt, then what?” 

Wan sighs, then he changes the subject, _“Raava~ help me out. Please, I’m all yours tonight.”_

“Oh are you asking me off all people, mhmm?” Raava teased and Wan blushed a little. 

“ _Please mommy_?” 

“Ok, Wan,” She said and before Wan enter his dream. He took out the vibrator. Wan once there kisses Raava, “Umm~” Wan hums, letting Raava and his entire body.

Raava parts from Wan, “Umm, you know I’m going to push you to try new things tonight, right?”

“Ok, I’m ready,” He said and Raava smirked. Raava lets her tentacle roam Wan, he gasps. “Scared little one?” 

Wan eyebrows arch, “have you been- looking into my thoughts about tentacles lately?” 

“Perhaps, I mean you thought of it ten thousand years ago as well,” Wan blushes at this. 

“For that long, huh?” Raava nodded her head, and the tentacles began going in and out of him. Raava licked her lips seductively. 

The tentacles then moved around his body and in his hole. Moving up towards his face and into his mouth, he moans liking it; the tentacles reached deeper inside of him. Wan bites his lips and as soon as he opened it, a tentacle went in his mouth. He groans as his eyes roll back. 

Wan let the tentacle ravage him. Two or maybe three went inside making him feel that delicious fullness he craved. “Mommy!” Wan cries out as the tentacle stopped thrusting his mouth. 

“Beg for more, little boy,” Raava said and placed her hand on his chin, Wan kisses Raava and beg to whispering in her ear. “More~ Mommy, please I want more.”

“That’s better.” Raava let more tentacles go inside him, and Wan cried out in pleasure. He continued to kiss Raava. He leaned in, and his legs wrapped around her waist as he felt the tentacles go deeper. Wan moans on her neck, “Raava. Oh, spirits Raava.” He breathlessly moans as he cums. 

Raava then gently stroked his cock, making him moan even more. He kept moaning her name repeatedly. He came and came until he was all dried out. Even then, Raava knew Wan done. She learned a lot about human biology and what made Wan scream. 

Raava pushed him to try new things, but never too far. Raava let Wan lick his cum and use it to finger himself. Wan looked a mess after she was done. And he enjoyed it. He enjoyed being Raava’s plaything. This is all he ever wished for. Wan relaxed and Raava hugged him from behind as the two relaxed, Wan smiles and leans on her chest. 

“Are you still upset with Korra?’ Raava asks, stroking his hair.

“Yes…” He said, panting heavily. Raava closed her eyes, “Why don’t you talk with her? I think it would be better than staying mad at moonlight forever.” Raava says softly. “You said it yourself she has reasons, maybe letting her know that your hurt would help.”

“Ok, I’ll talk to her tomorrow, I love you Raava” He said and closed his eyes, drifting off to his sleep. “I love you too, Wan” She kisses his forehead. 

\---

Wan woke up at dawn, got himself clothed and ready for the day. He saw Korra training, Wan looked away, “Morning.” Wan calls out, But Korra ignores him and continues training. Wan sighs, “Korra, listen, I want to talk.”

She did some airbending movements, still ignoring him. “Fine” Wan says, walking off, then Korra attacks with flames. Wan dogged, Korra charged against him, not restraining herself. Wan gasped and glared, “What the hell!?”

“I’m training you” Korra says firebending at Wan. Soon the two went into sparring. Wan dogged and attacked pretty well, holding his own. Korra smiles a little, seeing Wan actually beating her. He was still a little sloppy, but nothing too bad that a bit of training won’t fix. Wan by a hair won the battle.

“Not half bad old man, not half bad.” Korra stands up.

Wan eyes widened, “So you attacked me because you wanted to test me?” 

“Yeah, look, I know I said some things that have hurt you. I want you to know I’m here for you, and that I want you to thrive.” Korra softly grabs his hand, Wan smiles warmly, “Thank you, but I just want to help, I want to prove myself capable again.”

“I know, and you are more than capable, and I’m sorry for not saying that. I just don’t want you to get hurt all over again.”

“You’re scared of that happening again, aren’t you?” Korra’s eyes softened with shock as Wan said those words. She nods weakly, his hand stokes her cheek, “Korra, I get it.” He kisses her forehead. Korra held his hand tight. He and she shared a moment of understood silence. 

“See, that’s it talk though it.” Raava guides, Wan and Korra smiles at their girlfriend. The duo went about there day.


	12. Designated Survivor

_Earth_

_Fire_

_Air_

_Water_

_**Broken Paths** _

_Book II: Kintsugi_

_Chapter IV: Designated Survivor_

With their team now formed and named Neo Red Lotus, the group now camped at a motel for the night. Since Zaheer is being hunted and an international criminal, they can’t stay in one place for far too long. 

Loua paced around, thinking once more. Tao listened to the radio. Zaheer meditated while Unalaq looked after his body, soon after Unalaq screamed in pain. Loua was stunned, “Unalaq!” Loua shouts. Unalaq gets up, “I need the girl. I need that damn girl.”

“We will, soon,” Loua reassures, Unalaq sighs. 

Zaheer opens his eyes and looks at everyone, nodding their heads. The team soon left the motel and headed to the city. There were police everywhere. Loua went through a few checkpoints. Things were slower at night, so it wouldn’t be much of an issue.

“Do you know where President Raiko resid,es?” Loua asked anyone who would know. 

“He’s usually in his office by now, working late as always,” Zaheer answers and looks around. “We’ll need to make sure no one sees us entering.” 

“And how do you want us to do that?” Tao asked the airbender. 

“Simple, I’ll go through the walls and make sure he’s alone,” Unalaq said, his eyes flaring up a little. He was slowly getting worse by the second, but that didn’t matter at the moment. 

“Alright, make sure you create an opening for your boyfriend,” Loua teased a little, "And do nothing stupid," She warned, but the former water tribe chief just rolled his eyes. 

He made his way to where Raiko was. He passed the guards with ease, making it he was invisible. Part of his new body was that his both spirit and human much like Nyx, but isn’t stable. One of his many tricks as a spirit is becoming invisible and moving through walls. It was a child’s play for him. 

Once inside, he knocked White Lotus guard unconscious with a water whip to their heads. He hid their bodies in an empty room and did this till he was outside of Raiko’s office. He looked through the keyhole and saw him busy with a pile of papers at his desk. 

“Perfect,” He whispered and made his way inside completely invisible. Raiko didn’t notice the footsteps, his nose was in his work. Unalaq opened the window and looked down and saw them all waiting. He floated down and fell on his knees, panting. 

He was getting worse and using his new found spirit power was taxing. 

“You alright?” Tao asked, and Unalaq simply waved him off. Loua looked at Zaheer and saw his worried expression. 

“Zaheer,” She called out, and he looked at her, “Finish Raiko we’ll take care of him,” She said and he nodded his head. 

He pulls on a black mask covering face beside eyes. With a swift motion, he flies up into his open window. Raiko still didn’t notice the breeze that was coming through. Zaheer didn’t touch the ground. He floated towards him from behind, not making a noise whatsoever. 

Zaheer finally reached his office. The man was busy at work. Zaheer opens the door, Raiko glances up in alarm, “What- Who are you!?” Raiko asks, Zaheer calming says.

“Your silence.” Zaheer bends, his hands flowing ever so calmly. Raiko quickly realized who it was, but it was too little too late as air was ripped from his lungs, causing them to shrivel. He was struggling to breathe. 

“Look at you, a moronic President. A shame, you never had a true purpose but oppression.” Zaheer finishes Raiko off as he gasps, feeling his neck tighten and his vision goes back as death washed over him. Zaheer smirks under the mask and rushes out.

\---

Asokia Tong finally put her young children to bed, she kissed the identical twin girls to sleep. She sighs going to her office in her house, her husband kisses her neck. She smiles as she kisses his lips. “How’s my darling Asokia doing?”

“Tired and hard at work as usual, dear, Raiko isn’t making anything easy in this city,” She sighs. “Maybe you should take a break and let me...help you relax. The kids are asleep..” He kisses her neck again, undoing her hair.

“I don’t know,” She moaned softly as her husband kept kissing her, soon their teenage son knocked on the door, “Ma!” Asokia sighs and gets up, “Yes, Lee.” She opens the door to see Chief Beifong and other white lotus members and police guards. “What is the meaning of this?”

Lin Beifong stepped forward and gave a bow, “Sorry for disturbing you so late Ms.Tong but something terrible has just happened.” 

“What’s wrong?” 

“An hour ago we wanted to see how President Raiko was doing and upon arriving we found him dead without struggle,” Lin let the information settle in before she revealed the big news to her. 

“He’s dead?” She said speechless, “There’s no time, we need to get you and your family to safety now. You are now the new president of the United Republic.”

Asokia’s eyes widened at the news. Her son and husband were shocked as well hearing this. The dad more than the son, though, the twin girls got up from all this noise, “Mama?” One twin says their father moved them close.

Everything moved quickly, and by morning the news spread quickly. Ms. Tong wasn’t announced as the new president yet, but the entire world was shocked by this. 

Wan and Korra got the news as soon as they woke up.

“He’s dead?!” Wan exclaims, not believing the news. “Who would kill him?” Korra asked.

“Good question, the police are investigating as we speak,” Tenzin said, “Maybe you all should–?!” 

The radio beside them interrupted him, hearing an all too familiar voice. “People of republic city,” Zaheer voice said from the radio. “As you may have heard, President Raiko is dead. Left all alone in his office. Such a shame really,” The Dual Avatars can’t believe what they’re hearing. Zaheer did this. 

As if reading their minds, Zaheer confirmed their suspicion, “I have indeed killed him by using the same method I did on the former Earth Queen. I propose a deal of sorts. If you comply, then I won’t harm anyone further, if you don’t then we’ll see how lucky you all are. My proposal stands: Give me the Avatars or have your world leaders die at my hands. And for everyone else here, Rise! Get rid of your chains of oppression and take what is yours! Republic city is you-“

The new president heard in her office, “Breach the signal,” She commanded, Zaheer was cut off and the radio shifted to her office. 

“Good Morning, My name is Asokia Tong. I worked late nights for President Raiko. Some of you may have heard of me as I ran for President.” She introduced herself, “Today is a sad day for us all. Believe me, none of us would have ever foreseen this event. We live in a time of uncertainty and change.”

Tong takes another breath, “I know I’m not the woman you have elected, but I will do my best to keep this nation from falling into unrest. As of the moment until the next election, I am the president. I was sworn in early this morning, I may not be the peoples favorite, but I will no matter your opinion or beliefs, i will help you all. And to Zaheer, mark my words, I will lay down the foot of Justice on you and whoever is your accomplices, I will not, of ever accept your deal, thank you for your time” Tong signs off.

Outside Republic City, Zaheer and the rest of the Neo red Lotus heard her statement. If Zaheer told you he wasn’t mad at this turn of events, then he would be lying. He was livid. 

Tao whistles at Tong’s last comment, “Looks like the Avatars aren’t going to come out, Zaheer. Instead of putting the city in chaos, you just gave them more hope. This Tong woman sounds like she means business, wouldn’t you agree Loua?” He asks his partner in crime who nodded her head. 

“What now? The plan was to get the Avatars to come but since that won’t work, what will we do now?” Unalaq wondered the same thing. Zaheer didn’t share his plans with any of them, not even Unalaq, but he trusted his lover’s judgment. 

“The Northern Water Tribe,” He called out and turned to them. “That’s our next stop,” He smirked and Unalaq nodded his head, understanding where he was coming from. 

“Oh, great, the snow, the cold and the obvious massive storms,” Tao complained, but Loua elbowed him in the side. 

\---

The dual avatars heard it and Korra smiles, “I like her already.” Tenzin didn’t seem shocked by this, “Tong- Well, Zaheer isn’t going to last long.” Tenzin says.

“Clearly,” Korra said with a smile while Wan had his hand on his chin. He was thinking about something. “What are you thinking about, baby?” Korra asked. “Do you want to see Nyx?” Raava asks.

“Yeah, I think both of us should head there. To the spirit world, I mean,” Wan says. 

The conversation confused Tenzin, but clearly it had something to do with the Avatar spirit. Korra and Wan meditated into the spirit world. They found their way to Iroh’s house, where Nyx was.

“Ah, Korra and Wan, to what do I owe the pleasure of your arrival?” Iroh asked in his humble yet happy voice. “Some tea and to see Nyx.” Wan replies, Iroh nods and sits them down, pouring from Wan’s old tea pot. “It has a favor you both our familiar with”

“Caramel?” Wan asks, taking another sip. It tasted familiar, but he couldn’t put his finger on it. 

“No, Raava,” When he said that, both Avatars blushed up a storm and placed the tea down. “You don’t like it?” The old firebender asks the two. Wan blushed, “How many spirits know?”

(Ur turn)

“All of them even the Dark spirits knows, but they don’t tell Nyx about it,” Iroh answers with a light chuckled, “You didn’t think we’d know, did you?”

Korra blushed as she heard Raava laugh, and she appeared in her human form. “Your reactions are priceless, well of course it has a little light in it.” Raava smiles at the teapot.

“I see,” Wan says with a smile, remembering it as the same pot he carried Raava in, “Can’t believe it still here after all this time.” 

“Kept in good condition.” Iroh says, then he sees Nyx running with her bunny, “Nyx.”

“Uncle Iroh!” Nyx hugs Iroh, she has grown up into a seven years old. Nyx turns to Wan and Korra, then looks at Raava. The girl smiles, realizing what this was. “I finally got to meet her!” Nyx says with a wide smile on her face. “Umhum.” Iroh nods his head.

“This is Raava, the spirit of Light and Peace,” Iroh said, introducing the little girl to the spirit. 

“Hello Raava!” Nyx said with a wide smile, making her blush at how cute she is. 

“Hello Nyx, it’s nice to meet you,” Raava said and Nyx ran up to her and hugged her. “It’s nice to meet you too,” She said. Both Avatars smiled at this display. To think she is the spirit of chaos and darkness.

The two released from their hug as Nyx was jumping with joy, figuratively speaking. Raava smiled warmly at the girl, “And this is Korra and Wan.” Raava introduced her Avatars/ Lovers.

The duo waves, “Hi, Can you play with me?” Nyx asked the three, then Chiko showed up in her arms. “Oh! This is Chiko, she doesn’t bite” Nyx gives the dark bunny to Wan. 

The bunny snuggled into Wan’s chest, making the first Avatar reborn smile at this display. 

“Looks like she likes you. She really likes you!” Nyx said happily as the dark bunny relaxed itself. 

“You are right, Nyx,” Wan said and rubbed the bunny's ear. Without warning, Nyx grabbed Korra’s hand, dragging her to the mixed dark and light spirits. 

“Hurry let’s play while Chiko is in his arms.” Nyx says, Korra while surprised smiled. She was kinda used to fighting dark spirits, but these looked like regular old spirits, but just darker. Korra quickly warmed up to Nyx and her friends. Wan gasped as the bunny teleported from his arms to Nyx’s, Wan chuckles to himself.

Raava watched from afar, “She is something isn’t she?” Raava says watching Nyx. Iroh was beside her.

“Yes, she reminds me of the good old days with my nephew and son,” Iroh’s face softens remembering each of them while one of them was still alive and the other wasn’t. He misses them dearly and only hopes for the best. 

“There is more to your visit than just saying hello to little Nyx, isn’t there?” The old firebender guessed right. 

“Nyx might be in danger.” Raava says, “Zaheer and Unalaq.” Raava says protectively.

“Already acting as mother, I see?” 

“You really think so?” She asked and Iroh nodded his head at her. Raava smiled thinking of being a mother for the first time, well besides the Avatars of course. “She isn’t like Vaatu… she may be darkness and chaos but she had good inside her, light in the darkness.”

“Darkness in light,” Raava smiles then huffs playfully, Iroh chuckled seeing this. 

“Just remember to tell her that.”

“Of course,” Nyx ran to Raava out of breath, Wan picked the girl, “I gotcha!” Wan panted. “Nooooo! I have been defeated by the Avatar!” Nyx playfully shouts. “And now, for my ultimate attack,” Korra tickles Nyx, “Ahhhh, No!” Nyx laughs, Iroh and Raava laughed along with them, seeing the little girl enjoying herself. 

Wan stopped and sighed, sitting down, so did Korra. “So Nyx, what do you like to do with any hobbies?”

“Well?” The girl thought about it, “I like to paint.” 

“That’s nice I like to read. Have you painted anything yet?” 

“Mhmm…” She wonders for a moment and lights up. “I’ve painted on Uncle Iroh before. He said he loved it,” He gave a warm smile remembering how Iroh woke up with paint on his face.

“Ooh, how fun, maybe I’ll bring you some art supplies” Korra says, “And you can paint all you like.”

“You will?” She asked excitedly, her dark eyes sparingly like the night sky. “Yep, I know a friend who can give you all the paint you want.”

Nyx hugged Korra, “Thank you!” Korra smiles and hugs the girl back. Raava sits next to Nyx, who still stares at Raava’s white eyes. “You’re so pretty.” 

Raava smiled at her compliment, “Thank you, Nyx. Not many people say that to me,” She said and eyed her Avatars. Wan and Korra looked at each other, realizing the shot. 

“Your hair is also pretty. It’s so white and beautiful!” Raava giggled. She pulled the little girl closer to her and looked in her eyes. 

“You’re also beautiful, my child,” She said and kissed her on the forehead, making the little girl blush. “Thank you,” Nyx smiled.

After the visit, Wan and Korra pulled Raava to the side. “You’re beautiful, you know that?” Korra starts. Raava raised a brow at this, and she knew what they were doing.

“Flattery will get you nowhere, Moonlight,” Raava said with a smirk. Korra forgot Raava was technically a part of them. Wan brushed, “The tea was enjoyable..” Wan blushed, bringing his seduction game, knowing he would have more effect.

Indeed, it was true, Raava blushed at the comment but composed herself. “If you like it so much you can ask for more anytime, Baby Boy,” Raava teased a little, getting him to blush a bit more than usual. 

“Now then if you’re now done, I would like to see Nyx fall asleep. That child was energetic all day,” Raava giggled and tried to move but her lovers blocked her path. 

“On second thought, why don’t we...go to our favorite place and…” Korra touches Raava’s chest, “Relax there.”

“We can do that after she has fallen asleep,” She said and placed a hand under Korra’s chin, “Wait longer, Moonlight, I won’t go anywhere.” She whispered in her ear seductively.

Korra nods and Raava smiles as she goes to watch Nyx fall asleep. “This is failing miserably.” Korra slumps, “Raava is hard to seduce to be sub.”

“Yeah, she didn’t even give it a second thought. She really has that motherly aura around here,” Wan comments.

_‘Children will always be children no matter what era they are in_ ,’ They heard Raava’s voice in their heads. Both of them cursed when hearing her taunt them. 

“We really have to find a way, Wan,” Korra said desperately. “She just...have I ever been on top of her besides riding?” Korra asked, Wan shook his head. “She’s a part of us, she knows exactly what our moves are. I say give up and be submissive, ”

_‘Good Boy’_ Raava chuckles and Wan blushes up a storm. 

“I’m not giving up. I’ll find a way to get her to submit, I promise you that,” Korra said determined with a fire in her eyes. 

_‘Is that so?’_

\---

After Nyx went to sleep, the trio of lovers went to their usual spot and before Korra could do anything as tentacles ravaged her. She didn’t know what was going on and before she knew it she had submitted and was Raava’s play thing. Raava didn’t give poor Korra a chance to try. Wan was a little scared of how Korra was looking. 

Korra’s eyes rolled back, and she was spanked. “Look at yourself, not so tough when you’re filled up to the brink~” Raava whispered, the tentacles fill her up. “I know every single spot that gives you bliss, every single spot that makes you scream and cry for mercy.” Raava touched her. “I knew that little trick, it works on Wan, but not me.” Raava playfully taunted.

Korra heard every word she said but couldn’t respond because of all the tentacles. She felt like she was in heaven, a place full of pleasure and wonders. She only looked at her and Raava gave her a warm smile. 

“My Moonlight,” She whispered and gave her a kiss, one she would remember all her life. Wan was busy playing with himself. Raava’s attention was all on Korra. He enjoyed the show and prayed for Korra, knowing that she never stood a chance to begin with. 

Both females moaned in pleasure, but Korra moaned louder as the tentacles were moving faster inside her. Korra cums she squirts all over. Korra came hard, Raava smiles. “I love you Raava~” Korra says 

“I love you too, moonlight.”

Wan came several times during the show, he smirked. “That was as hot as hell.” Wan says, “Honestly that was the best” Wan looked at his lovers. 

“I’m glad you loved it, next time you’ll be my toy~” Raava licked her lips, looking seductively at Wan. He gulped down and looked at how messed up Korra is. Wan smiles, “I mean, if it doesn’t trouble you, we can do it now?” Wan smirks. 

“As tempting as it sounds, we can’t afford to relax just yet,” Raava said and Wan looked down saddened. She’s right. They need to look out for Zaheer and his team. Raava let the tentacles go, and she gently lay Korra on the ground, soaked. 

“After Moonlight has recovered, let’s head back and search for them. I’ll stay with Nyx, of course,” Wan nodded his head at Raava like a good boy. She walked towards him and crouched to his level and placed a hand under his chin.

“Don’t worry, Sunflower, I’ll ravage you just like, Moonlight,” She gave him a peck on the lips and stood up, leaving Wan blushing at his new nickname.

\---

Zaheer and the Neo Red Lotus are on a stolen airship heading to the Northern Water Tribe. Loua was flying it while Tao was practicing his metal bending. Unalaq was meditating, trying not to collapse on himself and Zaheer was floating in mid-air like usual. He breathes in and out, his eyes open up and he suddenly says. 

“I found her.”

Unalaq eyes open, “Where!”

“She’s with the Dragon of the west, Iroh.” He says calmly, “She looks about eight even though it’s been weeks after her birth she should be a two-months-old.”

Unalaq places a hand on his chin, “Must because she’s half spirit. So she is growing up a lot faster than regular human’s. I’d say ten times faster.”

“I wonder when does she stop, normally if spirits have a human form they stop a certain age, most likely she’ll stay young for a long time, living forever almost.”

“Agree,” Unalaq said and walked to Zaheer and sat down next to him, “That’s why I need her more than ever.” 

“And we will,” Zaheer looks out of the window, “Soon.”


	13. Save and Rescue

_Earth_

_Fire_

_Air_

_Water_

**_Broken Paths_ **

_Book II: Kintsugi_

_Chapter V: Save and Rescue_

Raava looked over the sleeping Nyx. Her sleeping face made her heart melt a little. Iroh was outside looking over the spirits while Korra and Wan were in the real world. After Raava ravaged Korra she was more obedient and didn't try to make her submit anymore. Oh, how she loved messing with her.

Chicko was right next to Nyx as she slept, she seemed so calm. Raava kissed her cheek.

\---

Zaheer and his gang finally made it to the Northern Water Tribe. Even better, there was a portal open. It was a buy one get two deal. 

Eska and Desna's eyes widened seeing Unalaq, their father walking in.

"Hello my dear children," Unalaq greeted them but was met with both twins taking a fighting stance and bending water beside them. 

"What are you doing here, Father?" Eska demanded. Desna stared at her father with cold eyes.

"I thought, Korra and Wan killed you along with Vaatu," She said, her voice a bit shaken seeing her father back from the dead.

"I am here for one thing or two actually. I'm here for the spirit oasis and the portal to take me to the spirit world," He said, his voice demanding as usual. 

"Sorry, Father…"

"We can't let you." 

"I believe you don't have a choice." Unalaq glares and Zaheer walks in and quickly suffocates Desna with airbending. Eska attacks by shooting water in his direction but is quickly stopped by an earth wall. Eska saw the earthbender and before she could do anything else Loua was behind her with a flaming dagger. 

"STOP! DON'T HURT HIM, PLEASE!"

Desna felt his eyes blur, "Give me what I want and I'll let your brother live." Zaheer says glaring. "He has about twenty seconds before his entire lungs collapse." She looks between her father and her brother. Her mind raced but she knew what had to be done. With a sigh, she gives her answer.

"Fine, Just let him live."

Zaheer, true to his word, released Desna from his suffocation. "Trick me and it's the last thing you do." Eska ran to her brother who was gasping for air. 

Unalaq walked to the secret oasis hidden behind the palace walls. He saw the two fish representing yin and yang swim in circles around each other. The twins were in chains being dragged along with them.

"The moon and ocean," Zaheer says. Tao and Lous walk in too. "Loua take some of the water into your pouch." Unalaq says, Loua does so and gives it to Unalaq "The special water that has special properties. Your eyebrows would have to grow back in but it should work." He then starts healing his wounds slowly while Eska and Desna watch on.

Once done, it indeed worked, his face was clear of any past scars. It's like they were never there, to begin with. Zaheer opened his eyes and looked at his reflection, his face was nearly back to normal. 

"Looks like Old burned face is now eyebrow less. But you look better than you did I give you that," Tao commented but Loua just slapped him across the face. 

"OW!" 

"We're not done yet, focus or I'll set your clothes on fire," She threatened and Tao gave in. Zaheer was amazed at how it worked so well. He made a mental note to come back here once everything is done. He can heal some old wounds that have been showing. 

"You have what you want, now get out!" Eska shouted, enraged at them, especially her father. Unalaq chuckled at this.

"No, we don't and if you don't watch your tongue you'll lose it," Loua held her flaming palm next to Eska's face while Tao had a few metal pieces on him threatening Desna.

"What more do you want?" Desna asked his father. His expression was as cold as ever like his sister. He didn't want them in the Northern Water Tribe any longer. Their father made his way to both of them and placed a hand on their shoulders. 

" **My power** ," He said darkly, his eyes flickering to bright red for a minute, giving them a glimpse of what he became. 

\---

After their session or Korra's session on the spirit world, the entire Dual Avatar team made their way to the Northern Water Tribe via airship. They were going as fast as possible. Mako took time off for the first time ever, Asami left the work in the hands of her staff and Bolin just wanted to tag along since he doesn't have anything better to do. Wan and Korra were busy talking with Raava making sure Nyx is still safe. 

"So who are we fighting again?" Bolin voiced his question to the two Avatars. They didn't tell them the whole reason. Just that Unalaq and Zaheer went to the Oasis that could heal his wounds.

"Zaheer and Unalaq along with his new team," Wan answered and Bolin gave him another questionable look, "I don't know who else is in his team." 

"How did your Uncle get back exactly? He outweighed Vaatu's hated and came back as a spirit? Is that right?" The two Avatars modded their heads at his question. 

"Yip, who knows how strong he'll become after he gets his hands on Nyx the real spirit of Darkness and Chaos," Korra couldn't help but think how her Uncle was gonna do it. 

One way was to extract her powers and the other way was to kill her, absorbing her powers in the process. She didn't like either one of them and chose option three where she is safe and not in danger. 

" _Everything is still alright here, moonlight_ ," 

Korra sighed in relief, though the thought of Nyx being harmed sickened her. It almost reminded her of Jinora and when she was trapped in the spirit world by Unalaq. Despite only being with nyx for a day, she already loved the girl and she promised art supplies.

She actually had gotten a few art supplies just for her. Even worse, she was worried about Wan and him dealing with Zaheer. 

Everything was extremely tiring, then they got a radio signal from the Northern Water tribe.

"If anyone can hear me… we have intruders in the Northern Water Tribe… they match the description they gave us and…" The radio gave our static before coming back again. 

"Its… Zaheer and… Ex-Chief Unalaq… they've…" The radio gives off more static as his words didn't reach them. His final works before being cut off. 

"Their heading for the spirit port-Gaaahhh!" The radio transmission was cut off completely leaving everyone in shock and fear especially Wan and Korra. 

"Oh, no," Wan whispers and looks at everyone then at Korra. Her fists were clenched tight. 

\---

After dealing with the guards and the radio tower, Loua and Tao headed back to their teammates who still held the chiefs captive. They stole a vehicle and we're now heading to the spirit wilds where the portal was shining bright. Along with Unalaq and Zaheer. This would be their first time entering the spirit world.

Loua didn't care much for spirits. She never bothered to look into them while Tao was excited. Working with Kuvira had given him some knowledge of the spirit vines that they were gonna weaponize but was stopped by Avatar Korra shortly after. 

They stopped and entered the spirit world, seeing where the two worlds meet and the tree of time. Zaheer focused on where Nyx was.

Iroh was gone for a walk and Raava was back to her lovers. This was the perfect opportunity to get her. Unalaq nodded his head towards them and they entered the house to find Nyx playing with Chiko. 

"Hello?" She asked innocently looking up at Unalaq and Zaheer. They had a grin on their faces. 

"Goodbye," Unalaq said and grabbed her by the neck. Chiko immediately grew bigger but Zaheer blasted air at the dark spirit sending him against a wall. 

"Chiko!" Nyx cried out and was choked by Unalaq making her go silent. 

"Your pet won't help you now," He said, choking her till she fell unconscious, not enough to kill her, "Now let's go before someone shows up." 

Nodding the duo of lovers exited the house and made a run for it. Loua and Tao saw them coming back and Unalaq threw the little girl towards Tao who caught her.

"A little girl! What am I supposed to do with her?" He asked a bit shocked that they'd just kidnap a little girl. Loua was also shocked but didn't show it. A job is a job and it needs to be done.

"Metalbend her wrist and legs together so that she doesn't escape," Unalaq ordered him. He wanted to say something back but he did as he was told

"Can't believe he wants this child, what's Unalaq, a pedophile?" Loua asked herself a bit loud enough for Tao to hear. He didn't answer her question and just continued to follow their leaders. 

"The child is the spirit of darkness and chaos, I'm going to extract her power once we are in a safe area." Unalaq explains, "Now let's go!"

Meanwhile, Chiko got up and teleported to Iroh and told him. Iroh's eyes widened in horror "Get Wan and Korra now!"

The dark spirit bunny teleported to the Dual Avatars. The Avatars gasped, "Where's Nyx?" Korra asks in horror, she knew what this meant. She and Wan could feel Raava's horror, a small mistake and they exploited it.

"What's wrong?" Mako asked first on the take seeing a dark spirit. Bolin and Asami were just as shocked at the spirit showing up. He was asking the right question.

"Nyx has been captured," Wan answers knowing that Korra would be too worried to answer. 

"Then what are we waiting for then? Can't this thing go any faster?" Bolin asked in worry. 

"The airship is going as fast as it can. There is still 10 minutes before we arrive at the Northern Water Tribe," Asami answers but the bunny quickly jumps on Korra's shoulder. "Everyone hold hands!" Wan yells and everyone does so soon Chiko teleports all of them to where Nyx was nearby. 

A truck was coming to them, luckily they were prepared and already had their coats. "Did that dark spirit just TELEPORT!?" Bolin screams.

"Questions later, little brother," Mako said seriously and lit his hand, and started firing at the moving truck. Asami had her glove in hand. Korra's eyes glowed white at seeing the truck and stopped the car by making it crash against a wall. 

Bolin bended the ground creating lava and shot magma onto the truck melting the front half of it. A gust of wind blew on the other side of the truck and Tao existed along with Loua smiling widely. 

Before either of them could do anything Korra water wiped them away like flies and headed for her target, Zaheer. Unfortunately, Unalaq stopped her in her tracks by firing icicles at her. She blocked it with her arms but Unalaq glowed red and black letting purple water surround him as he shot a torrent of water at her making her fall back and exit the Avatar State.

Bolin and Mako shot at him with lava and fire but were blocked by an earth wall. Unalaq looked to his side and saw Tao who bent the earth and he was pissed. 

"That fucking bitch!" He growled and lowered the wall. 

He then shot out Earth towards the brother's but Bolin broke it apart as Mako shot forth a fireball. It didn't hit its target as Loua broke it apart and reformed it sending it back. The brothers dodged the attack. Tao then bent his metal bracelets and shot them forth at Bolin. He knew of his lava bending status and wanted him gone before he kills than all in one fell swoop. 

Bolin got up and prepared another attack but was caught off guard as the metal bracelet attached itself on his wrists. With a swift movement of his hands, Bolin was dragged into the snowy ground. Mako saw this and wanted to help but black lighting passed his face grazing him slightly. He looked at Loua who smirked. She was dangerous, he knows it. 

While the brothers were busy with Loua and Tao, Asami made her way to the truck unbeknownst to the fighting benders. Unalaq was having his fun with Korra sending icicles shards and water tendrils her way with Wan helping out but blocking most of it with earth. 

She looked inside the truck and saw no one. Before she could wonder where they went, a gust of wind sent her flying to the side. She groaned in pain and looked up seeing Zaheer holding Nyx in hand. 

"Fool," He said looking down on her. He descended on the ground and placed Nyx on the ground with a thud. "You should have stayed in your little workshop," He said and started bending the air. Asami felt the air leaving her lungs. 

Mako saw this and yelled out to her but was blasted with fire sending him to the ground. Wan saw as well and his eyes started glowing white and left Unalaq to Korra. He created a cloud and speed towards Zaheer in anger.

He blasted a gust of wind at him making him stop. He didn't let up as he blasted a fireball at him and bent the earth trapping his feets. He saw an opportunity. He bent the four elements together above him. This was it. All he had to do was bring his hand down but he didn't. His hand began to shake as his vision returned to that day. The day he got poisoned and Zaheer laughed at him. 

He looked away unsure of what to do next but Zaheer knew. He smiled widely. He swung his hands around breaking himself free from his prison and blasted gust of air at Wan. The first Avatar reborn saw this but was too slow to react. He fell onto the ground out of the Avatar state and groaned in pain. Not only from the attack but from his mind as well.

Zaheer walked up and grabbed Nyx by the hair like a doll.

"What is this? This First Avatar cowering at my feet? Pathetic, I thought you weren't afraid of me, Wan? Where did all that bravado go?" Zaheer taunts the down Avatar. 

Wan groans more as he looks at Zaheer. The memories coming back to him like a truck. Zaheer kept hitting him over and over with airbending, toying with him. Making him land on the surface hard and giving him a black eye. Korra screams as she sees this. She shot out a dragon's breath at Unalaq. Nyx sees this and she begins to radate black energy. 

"Stop it!" The girl yells out and Zaheer looks at her. He gave her a twisted grin and sent another air blast to Wan hitting him in the face. Wan was being hit left and right, as he just froze. 

Nyx looked at Wan then Zaheer, she stood up as her power grew, "I said **_STOP IT._ **" Nyx screams and a dark energy wave hits Zaheer and sends him flying. Unalaq and the rest of the Neo Red Lotus looked at her shockingly but Korra was worried about what may happen next. 

Nyx captured the Neo Red Lotus in tight spirit vines and tightening it every second especially on Unalaq. "Chiko, get Korra, Wan, and her friends to safety, go." 

The spirit quickly takes each member of the Dual Team avatar, first with Asami, then Mako and Bolin, then Wan, then Korra. Unalaq saw how the spirit teleported, his eyes fixed in the dark bunny moving from one place to the next. 

Nyx made the vines glow purple making it hurt, for them all. "You are all monsters!" She screams. Zaheed attacks the girl but Nyx raises her hands and the vines slammed him down to the earth. He groaned in pain, spitting out blood. Nyx turned to them and raised her hands but before she could bring them down. Unalaq teleported out of the vines and behind her. 

"Not today, little girl," He slapped her across the face, sending her tumbling to the ground. Chiko became angry, growing bigger and monstrous, she scratched Unalaq across his chest. His eyes widened in pain and he was flung back. Chiko, like a guardian, teleported Nyx back to safety. They appeared beside Korra and the rest. Iroh came through the portal worried.

Chiko went back to her normal form, cuddling the traumatized Nyx. The older firebender hugged her as well. She started crying in his arms as Iroh rubbed her hand. 

"It's okay now, Nyx your safe." 

Meanwhile, Dual Team Avatar was all on the ground after their clash. Some are more injured than others. Asami woke up and coughed for air. Nyx wipes her tears and runs to Wan and Korra. 

"Are you okay?" Nyx asks. 

"I'm alright Nyx," Korra says. Nyx cries, "They were awful, why did they want me! I never did anything wrong, they were so mean!" Her words alone were like a knife through butter. It cut deep and it hurt them hearing her ask that. 

"Nyx–"

"No, I'll tell her," Raava suddenly said and appeared between her lovers in white light. She saw how scared the little spirit of darkness and chaos is. She crouched to her level and gave her a soft smile. Somehow nyx calmed down when seeing Raava

"You remember when I told you that you are a spirit of darkness and chaos?" Nyx nodded her head remembering then looked at Chiko. "Well, you have a lot of untapped power within you and they want to use it to bring the world into destruction."

"To unbalance it?" Nyx wipes her tears "Having Yin overtake yang as you said?"

"Correct, you've been listening well," She couldn't help but smile at how smart she is, "Unalaq wants to take that power and use it for his own goals."

Nyx sniffles, "He grabbed on my neck and I blacked out.."

"He what?!" Raava snaps for a moment but calms herself down. "It's okay, Nyx he won't hurt you again, I promise." Raava hugs Nyx who is starting to be okay now.

_'I swear if I see him again he's dead for real this time!_ '

"Nyx, we're sorry we didn't come sooner," Kprra apologized, "If we did then none of this would have happened." Nyx looked at Korra and let go of Raava. 

"It's not your fault, Korra," Nyx sniffs and wipes her nose clean. "I don't blame you." Korra along with the rest of them looked at aww at Nyx.

"I still can't believe this little girl just grew spirit vines out of nowhere! She is so awesome!" Bolin says in amazement and looks at Raava, "When did your Avatar Spirit look hot?" Ignoring his last question Mako and Asami malden sure their friends were alright while Bolin kept looking at Nyx. "I was so upset I don't know what happened."

"You gave off a large portion of dark energy which is connected with your emotions," Raava explained, "You don't have it under control just yet but soon you will, I know it."

Nyx hugs Raava, "Do you have some?"

"I do but since I've been mostly in Avatar, I rarely use my powers. You could say my powers are dormant for the time being," She explained, "I can control spirits just like you and make spirit vines but also control light giving it a form or shape. For instance," She holds out her hand and creates a small light bunny. It was transparent but she could see it. 

Nyx's eyes widened seeing this. Raava let the light vanish. 

"Can you do more stuff?" Nyx asked and Raava nodded her head. 

"Of course but I can't tell you now, maybe when you're older, alright?" 

"Promise?" She asked sweetly and she couldn't say no to her. 

"Promise." 

Dual Team Avatar looked at the display of mother mad daughter. They never thought they'd seen a spirit acting like one.

"You guys alright?" Asami asked concern for her friends. Korra nodded her head while Wan looked away shamefully. He didn't do anything. 

"Wan, you alright there buddy?" Mako asked but Wan didn't answer him. Asami seeing this quickly puts it together. 

"If it wasn't for Wan, Zaheer would have killed me just like Raiko and the Earth Queen," Asami mentioned. Wan remains silent, Nyx looks at Wan. "Are you okay Wan?" Nyx could feel the sadness overwhelming Wan. "Wan?" Korra says.

"... I'm fine, just didn't expect myself to freeze up like that," He chuckles lightly and covers his black eyes with his hand. 

Raava felt it too, "Wan, you're not fine."

"I am, I just need some rest that's all," He said harshly, not wanting to be vulnerable to them. Especially now of all times. "Once we know Nyx is safe and sound we'll head back to Republic City," He announced and looked away at them. 

All of them could feel his guilt of not finishing Zaheer right then and there but Raava could literally feel everything he felt. She didn't share it with Korra just yet. Nyx saw how gloomy everyone is and ran towards Wan hugging his side. 

"Wan, my hero," She giggled, making the gloomy Avatar smile. "Thanks, Nyx," He ruffled her hair lightly.

\----

Wan heals his black eye, in silence. He learned it during his physical therapy with Katara. He clenched his eye and soon it was healed, but everything still stung. He saw Ghost Wan in the mirror. "Hey."

Wan remains silent, "You have to talk about why you froze up you know? You can't keep quiet forever especially now since they're after Nyx," Ghost Wan explained but Wan kept quiet. Reading him as a book Ghost disappeared like a mirage leaving him alone. 

He hung his head down as this mind went back to the fight. He had it… he had the chance to end it and yet he froze up. All the memories came back and it hurt him to no end. He thought it was over ever since he confronted him but it looks like his trauma can't just be forgotten. He cried on the floor hugging himself.

Ghost Wan clenched his fists, he was going to break Zaheer.


End file.
